Ascension
by PrometheusTheXelNaga
Summary: 30 years have passed since Nazarick's relocation. Momonga, having summoned his guild members into the world through a piece of background lore made reality, must keep up with the machinations of his friends when all he wishes is to sit back and enjoy Nazarick together. In this world ruled by the Supreme Beings, two vassals strive for "Ascension." Part 2 Coming Soon ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am PrometheusTheXelNaga and I do not own Overlord and its characters.**

 **I truly hope you like this story of mine. One thing I'd like to point out is that I don't know how to work with Japanese honorifics. Please let me know in reviews if you would like to see them included, and if that seems to be the majority opinion I'll see about finding someone to help with that. Of course, if you can volunteer yourself, please do so!**

 **This was written between Volumes 11 and 12 being released, so my knowledge of Overlord displayed will reflect that.**

* * *

A resounding basso profundo echoed through the passages of the Undercity, signalling to the residents within that their presence was demanded in the Grand Square at the center of the city. As the membranes of his wings quivered from the sonic power of the summons, likewise did Alastor's heart tremble in anticipation.

' _Could this be it?_ ' thought the demonkin, hope registering on his rodent-like face, his black beady eyes glimmering slightly. City-wide gatherings were extremely rare, and usually heralded announcements of great significance. Even as an alchemist's assistant, who spent most of his time gathering reagents in the caverns of the underground, Alastor had some idea of the major undertakings taking place on the surface of the world. Amongst these was a project that, when completed, would give him a chance to better serve his nation, the Sorcerer Kingdom.

In his heart, Alastor felt a deep sense of gratitude towards his distant masters, the mythic Supreme Beings. It was by their grace that he, a demon born in a cave, raised by savage and uneducated brutes, now had his own room with a bed and other furnishings. It was by their foresight that the damp caves that were once home to the demon tribes had been replaced by the architectural marvel that was the Undercity.

Alastor's leathery skin glowed faintly as his demonic heart pumped molten blood faster, inspired by mere contemplation of the 41 and their creations. For luck, he offered up a short prayer to his patron Supreme One: Ulbert Alain Odle - World Disaster, the most popularly adopted patron amongst demon-kind.

"Oh Great Catastrophe, Keeper of the 30 Armageddons…

Hear this insignificant one's prayer.

That should the path of conquest be laid before us,

This one might have the chance to serve.

In the name of Nazarick and Ainz Ooal Gown,

I humbly ask this of you."

There was a sudden series of urgent knocks on Alastor's door. The demon's long, bat-like ears flicked forward involuntarily in response to the noise. On the way to the door, he grabbed his travelling cloak, intending to leave. If the visitor was not who he thought it was, and was someone wanting to stay and visit, they would be out of luck. Though a full hour was given to respond to city-wide summons, Alastor did not intend to dally.

Fortunately, upon opening the door, he was greeted by a familiar face. Large compound eyes, two antennae, and large mandibles were mounted on a segmented body that stood a little shorter than the winged demonkin. In Alastor's opinion, the face before him was a kind one. The insect-like creature's next words only cemented this opinion further.

"I thought we should go together to the square. We wouldn't be able to find each other once there." The visitor spoke evenly, and deliberately, mandibles clacking slightly.

"Gladly, Tarybdis." Alastor bowed respectfully. Having said that, he stepped out into the underground passage, closing the door to his room behind him, and the two began walking side by side to the Grand Square.

Tarybdis was not an individual who would make small talk, so the walk passed by with few words exchanged. Even without speaking, Alastor felt the insectoid gave off an aura of ambition tempered by honor. As expected of a devout follower of the teachings of Warrior Takemikazuchi, the Supreme Being who held the title of 'Samurai' - a word that had never existed in the world before Ainz Ooal Gown, and one that only the 41 knew the full meaning of.

The fact that a noble soldier who served in the peacekeeper force of the Sorcerer Kingdom was a lifelong friend of his was another thing that filled Alastor with gratitude. Unlike him, the spawn of a demon lord and a beastwoman concubine, born in the squalor of the old demon caves, Tarybdis had been brought into existence deep within the hallowed domain of Nazarick. His essence had been created and called forth from one of the sacred tomes of the Grand Library Ashurbanipal, shaped by the mystical gold used by Nazarick and the 41.

In the Sorcerer Kingdom, Tarybdis would be considered a higher class citizen than Alastor by two degrees. The demonkin was the lowest-tier of citizen, a creature born outside of Nazarick who had accepted the rule of his new nation. One step above him were the creatures summoned by the Great Tomb itself, that made up the bulk of the kingdom's military might. However, many of these creatures, such as the guards of the undercity equipped with enchanted armor and weapons, were undead, and did not seem to care about such status. Regardless, Alastor treated them with respect, though he had grown stronger than they would be without equipment.

Above the children of the tomb were beings such as Tarybdis, summoned into being by the legendary currency with which the inhabitants of Nazarick manipulated the fabric of the world to create new life. It was said that the tributes paid to the Great Tomb could be transmuted into this currency, which to an unenlightened being appeared just like simple, pure gold.

Tarybdis was a variety of Insect Warrior, the likes of which were commonly found as servants of the being known as Cocytus. 28 years ago, when Alastor had been a child, an army led by the godlike warrior had subdued the demon tribes within the cavernous depths.

Alastor remembered that day clearly, every detail down to the taste of dust upon his tongue as he cowered, peeking timidly from a submissive position for a chance to glimpse the legendary warrior. His mother and 2 sisters, along with him, had quickly surrendered when the Sorcerer Kingdom's forces reached their cave. His father, a "demon lord" who served as chieftain, had been slain that day. It was in this moment, the young demonkin's attention drawn to the distant battle drawing to a conclusion, that a friendship had been formed.

Most of the vassal's of Cocytus treated the subjugated demons with barely concealed disdain, as was their birthright. In contrast, Tarybdis went out of his way to get to know the ones he had taken part in defeating. To this day, he was a well-loved protector of the Undercity. It was rumored that Cocytus himself had advocated to none other than the Supreme Overlord Momonga for this particular Insect Warrior to keep his present assignment when all military forces were undergoing a reorganization period 8 years prior.

Even so, Alastor's bond with the veteran peacekeeper was unique. The two of them were bound by a shared ambition, and had made a promise 25 years ago to support each other until their goal was met. One way or another, they would find a way to be granted Ascension.

* * *

For the 41 homunculi who served as maids in the Great Tomb of Nazarick, there was one job which stood out as the most coveted task, valued even more highly than cleaning the personal chambers of a Supreme Being that was currently present. This was attending to the masters whenever they gathered in what was known as the "Conference Room." Truly, there could be no greater privilege than to hear the Supreme Beings speak amongst themselves.

Cixous put a lot of thought into her positioning. In their unfathomable wisdom, her supreme rulers positioned themselves in such a way around the large round table that it presented her with a mathematical problem each time. The main problem she had to consider was, allowing for only circumferential motion around the table, where in the room would allow for the most efficient service to the greatest number of Supreme Beings? Of course, no homunculus maid worth her salt would forget to factor in the likelihood of a Supreme Being actually requiring service.

The ruler above all, Momonga, never required food or drink. This might lead an amateur to remove him from the equation. Cixous however, was no amateur. She understood that if she positioned herself such that she would be in his line of sight upon the meeting concluding, it was extremely likely that when he left, he would rest his gaze on her, and say something to the effect of "Thank you for your hard work." This was a treasure not worth giving up under any circumstance.

This eliminated about 20% of the area where the maid could potentially assign as her neutral position, where she would return to when not meeting requests. Cixous felt the slightest twinge of hunger as she pushed her brain to its limit, making all of these deductions in only a couple of seconds.

Peroroncino, lord of the skies, was presently in attendance. It was well known by the maids, that in his infinite mercy, this particular being would choose to grace them with his unfathomable gaze, seemingly ignoring the words of his peers while he did so. Therefore, choosing a spot near Peroroncino that was not directly behind him, was a desirable proposition. Of course, this depended on whether or not lady Bukubukuchagama was present, as she would often strike the awe-inspiring sky-god with enough force to unmake a maid whenever he chose to reward them with his attention for too long.

Bukubukuchagama was not currently present. Fortune further favored Cixous on this day, for Herohero the Decadent, an elder black ooze who could be said to embody hunger itself, was seated - if such a word adequately described it - near Peroroncino. Herohero frequently required food from the trolley, and sometimes even conversed with the maids in a quiet voice.

' _It is decided then_ ,' Cixous thought smugly. She would make her neutral position directly behind Herohero, in range of Peroroncino's kingly gaze. The maid let herself smile ever so slightly, before… Her eyes widened. She was being called for! She had taken a few seconds too long to solve the problem of positioning and had allowed her attention to lapse.

* * *

"Maid…" a refined sounding voice spoke with sinister undertones, and then paused. Ulbert tilted his head, glancing meaningfully at Herohero, who was across from him.

"...Cixous." A quiet voice intoned from within the roiling blackness of the elder ooze.

"Cixous. Be a dear and bring me a glass of red wine and some mana-infused grass on a stick will you?"

There was the sound of a tongue clicking, a very impressive feat considering that it came from a tongueless Death Vine.

"You spend almost as much time in this world as Momonga, and yet you still have not memorized all of the maids' names after all these years? A shameful display, Ulbert."

"That's a little harsh, Punitto Moe. Ulbert does not spend much time on the 9th floor after all." Momonga, ever the one to make peace, came to his friend's defense.

"Knowing one's own is crucial to defeating one's enemies," Punitto Moe responded sagely. "Nevertheless, I cannot push the issue after you came immediately to defend your guildmate, oh supreme leader."

Momonga got the feeling he was being teased, but he put it aside as he always did.

"Then, it seems like everyone is here. Shall we begin?"

"Mhm," mumbled Peroroncino. It seemed like he was distracted for some reason.

"Okay."

"Take it away, guild-leader."

Ulbert merely waved a clawed hand, busy munching on some grass. The stick it was wrapped around allowed him to eat without getting his hands, which were great for eviscerating but not so practical for eating, near his goat-like visage.

Momonga looked at Punitto Moe, hoping that he would say something. The Death Vine stared back impassively.

' _What's this? They expect me to say something? But Punitto Moe is the one that called this meeting in the first place! Ah, don't tell me I have to say that dramatic opening. But there's Cixous, looking over at me with shining eyes. I guess it can't be helped.'_

The Overlord of Death raised his arms with great gravitas. "I, Momonga, guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown and Absolute Ruler of Nazarick, do hereby commence this - the one hundred and eighty seventh convening of the Supreme Beings."

No doubt about it, his stomach definitely ached. He wanted to tell the scroll-and-quill item next to him "Please erase what I just said," but of course all that would do would be to add an additional unwanted line to the automatic record being made.

Momonga peeked to his right. Ulbert gave an almost imperceivable nod of approval. In his heart, the overlord added a small tick of gratitude next to his friend's name.

"Thank you Momonga," Punitto Moe began. "The main reason I called you all here was to present to you my findings on data crystal drop rates. We have finally accumulated enough data so that the figures for most known species should be quite reliable. I've put my findings into an item that when activated, should automatically add the information to your encyclopedias."

There was a chorus of "ohhhs" in response to this. Herohero in particular, seemed unexpectedly excited. Ever since being summoned to the New World, the one who had been the last guildmate to visit Momonga on the last day of Yggdrasil had spent much of his time sleeping, eating, and enjoying his newfound life of luxury.

' _I suppose Herohero was a programmer after all, so this sort of talk about numbers and patterns appeals to him.'_

During the time that Momonga had been all alone with the NPCs, he had participated in a war between two nations known as the Baharuth Empire, and the Re-estive Kingdom. During this time, he had cast a super-tier spell that had resulted in the deaths of over 100,000 humans. It was only later that he revisited the location of the massacre, the Katze plains, and had found a small number of data crystals.

This discovery was quite a momentous one. Data crystals were the tools through which all manner of things from NPCs to equipment to the tomb itself and other structures - could be created, strengthened, and customized. From his time posing as an adventure, Momonga had thought that the creatures of this world did not drop data crystals, but it turned out he was mistaken.

Years after arriving to the New World, the lonely guild leader had by complete chance stumbled upon the method to summon most of his lost guildmates to the world. He was at the time, completely overjoyed, and thoroughly confused. Fortunately, the freshly summoned Tabula Smaragdina seemed to have all the answers. Momonga had inadvertently triggered a piece of detailed lore that his guild member had written into the Avatara - tributes to departed guild members deep within the treasury - before he himself had quit Yggdrasil.

' _It seems Tabula was really quite nosy in his last days,'_ Momonga had thought at the time. He had then recalled how Albedo had been gifted with no less than a World Item without anyone's consent. Of course, he couldn't fault Tabula Smaragdina now that the lore he had composed for the Avatara - something about them being able to summon the Supreme Beings from the higher planes if fed enough devotion - had reunited the entire guild.

It was one of the guild members that had suggested that data crystals still dropped from all creatures just like they would in Yggdrasil, only with severely reduced probabilities, most if not all of which would be below 1. And so, Punitto Moe, during the time he spent in Yggdrasil, made it a personal project of his to determine the likelihood that data crystals would drop from all the known species. Now, at the project's completion, it was really quite the accomplishment.

' _Although, Punitto Moe is really ruthless isn't he?_ ' Momonga thought to himself. To think that the man, or whatever plant-thing he had become now, would prioritize information that could benefit his allies to the point where he would be sanction the repeated killing and resurrection of all sorts of species, including sentient ones, was somewhat unsettling, and made the overlord's nonexistant stomach twinge mildly.

However, looking around, it seemed that his friends were all smiles about this development, or at least the ones who could smile. Once again, Momonga peeked over at Ulbert.

'Ah! So scary! To think that Ulbert would look so evil when he smiles, I'm glad I can't sweat.'

During the time that Momonga had been contemplating things internally, the other guild members had continued discussing the matter of data crystal drops. Even back in Yggdrasil, the guild leader had been prone to zoning out, solving disputes with an "Eh? Well, how about we vote on it?" Now, his unreadable skeletal face only enabled his occasional absentmindedness.

"...and so, I think I will log out for a while."

Momonga snapped back to reality.

"Eh? So soon? It hasn't been that long though!"

Punitto Moe looked over with what appeared to be a warm expression.

"Maintaining the wards is just about the most important task I can do. Don't worry, I'll be sure to send someone down to fill the gap. Maybe Whitebrim?"

Of course, the former Yggdrasil players could not "logout" in the same manner as they did back when they were in a game. In terms of the mechanics of the Avatara described in Tabula Smaragdina's thousands of words of lore, they could ascend to a higher plane in order to maintain wards designed to protect Nazarick from powerful universe-transcending beings. In the days following their initial summoning, Punitto Moe had complimented his comrade on this level of attention to detail, which was rare given that the two had often clashed intellectually, though they were always good friends.

From what Momonga gathered, the Great Alchemist had created something very useful, according to Punitto Moe. After all, in their chief strategist's words, "The fact that we're here proves that we live in a multiverse. So it's a godsend that we have a way of protecting ourselves against that world of Outer Gods and Old Ones that I once would have thought was just in your head, Tabula." In line with these sentiments, Punitto Moe spent a lot of time "logged out" much to Momonga's disappointment. ' _Can't we all just stay and enjoy Nazarick?_ ' was his selfish desire.

The overlord strained to keep the melancholy out of his voice as he responded to his friend. "Well, if you say it's that important then it can't be helped. Please come back anytime."

Perhaps sensing the more depressing aura that threatened to descend upon the meeting, Ulbert took action, pushing a new topic forward. "All the best to you in the higher plane then, Punitto. Actually, I have an announcement to make today too." The goat-demon paused dramatically, taking a sip of his wine. "The portal to the Demonic Plane has just been completed."

For a second time, the conference room was filled with a chorus of approval from most of the gathered heteromorphic beings, save for one not paying attention.

"That's great news, Ulbert!" Momonga congratulated his guild mate, feeling genuinely excited. He wondered if they would encounter rare, or unique demons there, and his collectors spirit was briefly stirred. This time though, the overlord pushed back his musings, deciding to actually pay attention to what Ulbert had to say.

"As we know, what we've been calling the Demonic Plane is the origin point for the energy trace we observed from the higher plane that is visible when demon summonings occur. Having tested all the summons except for those requiring experience points, we can be certain that if this plane is inhabited by demons, and is not just a primal source of energy, then the strength level is vastly higher than this world."

Once again, Ulbert took a sip to allow his words to sink in. The mid-tier and high-tier summons that could be classified as demons were nothing to sneeze at certainly, not for an average inhabitant of the new world.

"And so, as we've discussed, I would like to take Demiurge and the Infernal Legion to subjugate the realm."

Just as Momonga summoned undead daily to grow the forces of Nazarick, the tomb also boasted an army composed of demons, summoned through certain residents' skills as well as through the gold mercenary system. Supplemented by automatically generated monsters below level 30, this was the Infernal Legion.

"Well, since we discussed it, that much should be fine. Does anyone have any objections?"

"It's as Momonga says. We've been expecting this for a while now."

"I have no objections either…"

Those who had just spoken waited expectantly for the last one in the room, for three full seconds.

"...Peroroncino?"

"Oh! Um… You guys were saying?" The birdman seemed flustered.

"Do you have any problems with Ulbert requisitioning the Infernal Legion for his conquest of the Demonic Plane?"

"No, no. No problem," Peroroncino responded. He then muttered to himself in a voice only he could hear, "to think that my daydream was just getting to the good part too," before fixing his gaze once more to a spot over a certain ooze's… shoulder? Over a certain ooze's amorphous form.

"Although," Momonga said, clasping his skeletal hands together and resting his chin on it in a way that made him look like a brooding death god. "Make sure that you send the POPs through first, in case it really just is a realm of energy."

"I can do one better," Ulbert said, with a grin that made Momonga feel uneasy. "I'm recruiting local demons from the Undercity to act as our vanguard. They'll be the first through the portals."

' _Is that not worse? At least POPs respawn automatically!_ ' Momonga thought to himself. But seeing, his friend's satisfied expression, he didn't have the heart to say what he felt. Especially since this all seemed somewhat familiar. If Ulbert had been planning something like this together with the NPCs, then Momonga did not want to contradict him and make them look disunified in front of their followers.

Thus, he said "Ah, as expected of Ulbert. That will do." Then, addressing all present, "Is there anything else people would like to bring up?" An assortment of replies indicating that there was not came back.

Momonga discreetly put the quill item back into storage. "Thus, I declare this - the one hundred and eighty seventh convening of the Supreme Beings - concluded."

"I'll be going to the Mausoleum then," Punitto Moe told Momonga and Ulbert, who were near him. Herohero had started talking with Cixous. The elder black ooze was very gentle with the NPCs, and was the first to champion for improved workplace conditions if he discovered that they were dissatisfied in any way. Peroroncino on the other hand was lost in some sort of reverie.

"As for me," Ulbert stopped to think for a moment. "I think I shall make a surprise appearance in the Undercity. See if my presence there can squeeze out a few extra volunteers for the legion's vanguard."

Momonga nodded. "I wish I had your charisma. Then, I'll go take a bath."

Ulbert and Punitto Moe shared a look on hearing their guild leader's first statement, as if to say "he still doesn't realize it does he?" By this point, they had stopped remarking on Momonga's severely deflated self image.

The Overlord of Death, adorned in robes as dark and black as his mind was inscrutable, strode gracefully to the door. He stopped moments before reaching it, glancing to the side.

"Thank you for your hard work, Cixous."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord and its characters.**

 **Thank you for the encouraging response to Chapter 1. I decided not to take a break and instead continue writing, because of peoples' kindness and interest, and to help get the story off the ground. While writing this, I realized that I struggle to write Demiurge dialogue. Any advice on his speaking patterns would be appreciated.**

* * *

It seemed Alastor had not been alone in thinking it would be best to arrive early, for by the time he and Tarybdis had reached the Grand Square, it was already teeming with all manner of creatures. Most of the citizens of the Undercity had either demonic or beastkin heritage. Of course, those descended from beastkin were of the subterranean type, so well developed ears, milky eyes, whiskers, and tunneling claws were abundant features. The hybrid Alastor fit right in, as a cross between a molten demon and a bat or rodent-like beastwoman.

Other soldiers who served as peacekeepers like Tarybdis were also beginning to congregate in the square. In earlier times during the Undercity's inception, it would be rare to see the likes of Insect Warriors and other vassals of Cocytus mingling with the regular citizens, seeing as their job was technically to keep the conquered demon tribes in line. However, these days it was well understood that the loyalty among the residents of the Undercity was reliable and firm, so the peacekeepers were really just a token force at this point.

That was not to say that there were not warriors stationed at posts, ready to defend the city. Undead soldiers wielding enchanted weapons could be seen keeping vigil in regular intervals towards the edge of the square and beyond it.

As Tarybdis had predicted, it was nearly impossible to find acquaintances in the bustling gathering point. Though standing at an imposing 2 meters, Alastor would not be considered tall, especially when compared to purebred demons. Though they tried for half an hour, the pair did not find anyone they knew amongst the gathering throng. Thinking about his sisters, who were smaller than him in stature, Alastor hoped that they had found a spot with a good view of where the speaker would address them.

The speaking area was a balcony on the government building that was constructed adjacent to the Grand Square. It was in this building that those employed directly by the Sorcerer Kingdom, such as the many elder lich administrators, carried out their office work. On the balcony was a magic item that could amplify the voice of a speaker.

Alastor spotted Governor Malphas standing by on the balcony. He was a purebred demon descendant of a demon lord. While one might be tempted to believe he had been appointed as governor for his strength, it was in fact his calm intellect that prompted the representatives of the Sorcerer Kingdom to suggest the demon take on the position.

Malphas was a popular leader, and though demonkind was naturally predisposed to feelings of wrath and envy, the governor admirably held back these traits and was considered patient and uncorrupt.

"Quiet down… quiet down…" Malphas' voice, crackling with demonic strength, blanketed the air over the square. The effect was immediate.

Before the impressive demon could continue, something terrifying and wonderful happened. A miracle.

Behind Malphas, an undulating tear in space had opened. ' _This is..!_ ' Alastor barely had time to think, before an enormous pressure, as if the very air had condensed into concentrated evil, blanketed his body.

In unplanned synchrony, the 35 thousand gathered in the Grand Square fell to their knees. Hardly daring to look up, Alastor trembled as he beheld the most beautiful sight of his entire life. Even his memory of the majestic Cocytus fighting in the distance could not hold a candle to what happened next.

Like a monster of the apocalypse swallowing the sun, Ulbert Alain Odle stepped through the [Gate] with a presence so dark that even the shadows surrounding him were consumed along with the light. The Supreme Being lazily cast an eye over the congregation, as if contemplating whether their souls would be more delicious than their living devotion. Alastor's breath caught in his throat as he prepared to pay tribute with his life if it would please his patron deity.

Seconds passed, and the citizens of Undercity were still there. The Keeper of the Grand Catastrophe's inspecting gaze left them, and those present found themselves once more able to breathe. It seemed the supreme one had judged that their lives could yet hold value for him.

A second figure emerged from the gate. "Impossible…" Alastor gasped. He immediately looked to the ground, so that his mind would not betray the crystallization of the Supreme Beings' will with unclean thoughts.

Shalltear Bloodfallen had come to the Undercity.

Though the true vampire's presence was not the inescapable miasma of doom that was Ulbert's, simply by virtue of her not being a Supreme Being, it was plain to see that she was a monster of similarly incomprehensible caliber. In addition, the fact that such a creature that stood head and shoulders above all had been created out of nothingness only amplified the mythic weight of the one next to her.

"My loyal subjects… you may raise your heads."

Ulbert's voice was silky and compelling, but not one gathered demon dared.

"My, my. How disappointing." The Supreme Being's tone was droll. "Are we not all demons, monsters, and creatures of night? Do not bore me with the manners and ceremony of humanity. Must I ask a second time? I am not as patient as lord Momonga…"

Hesitantly, some of those below, including Alastor and Tarybdis, raised their heads. The half-demon kept his gaze firmly fixed on the flower adorning his god's raiment.

"That is better, little ones." Ulbert smirked. "And now, will you not welcome the daughter of Peroroncino, floor guardian Shalltear to your city?"

Some brave souls allowed their attention to be directed towards the vampire. There was a general stirring sensation as those who beheld Shalltear reacted involuntarily. Wings fluttered, steam hissed, hoofs stomped… Ulbert chuckled.

"That's right. She is beautiful. Do not be ashamed, my subjects. You are all creatures of lust and greed. Do not hide from your sinful nature. Perhaps…" here the demon god's voice lowered suggestively. "Perhaps an eternity of pain and pleasure await you as Shalltear's slave should you ascend."

Once more, Alastor found himself unable to breathe. His head was pounding. Lost in the dulcet whirlpool of Ulbert Alain Odle's voice, he struggled even to remember who he was.

' _All of my prayers! Answered! This cannot be coincidence, it is a sign of good fortune!_ ' That the master of the apocalypse had mentioned ascension was taken as a good omen by Alastor.

Ascension was the means by which citizens of the Sorcerer Kingdom could achieve the highest status, and become what was known as an "NPC" in the language of the Supreme Beings. It was an offer that was open to all, from low-born like Alastor, to the spawn of the Great Tomb like the city guards, to those shaped from the mystic gold like Tarybdis, to even those creatures summoned directly through the power of a Supreme Being.

It had been the divine trickster Luci Fer who had first ordained that those worthy would pass through the rite of ascension. In this process, the chosen being would be baptized in the soul shards of the supreme ones and born again with a body augmented by the will of the ultimate masters.

There were a few factors that made one a candidate for the sacred passage. The first was to have been born with and cultivated talents that would strengthen Nazarick. The second condition was the most fluid one, and had to do with earning the direct favor of one or more of the Supreme Beings and their creations. The last way to earn ascension was through paying tributes of soul shards, though this could only realistically be used as a way to supplement achievements in the other two categories.

After all, "It is not by your own works through which you can truly earn the soul shards necessary for your ascension, but by the grace of the Supreme Beings that your mortal shell may be cast off. Thus it is written in the scriptures of Nazarick," was something that the Sorcerer King Momonga had stated. Truly, a champion warrior could slay thousands and only find one or two soul shards, so it could not be said that it was possible to deserve ascension based on that alone.

As Alastor pondered his ultimate goal, Ulbert had prompted a cheer to welcome Shalltear on her first visit to the undercity. His body and voice joined in wholeheartedly, but his mind was still lost halfway in thought.

So far, only 3 beings had ascended. The first was Nfirea Bareare, selected for his achievements in the field of alchemy and his innate ability to wield any magical item. The second was the intelligent beast known as Hamsuke, selected for her close relations to some in Nazarick and for her mastery of the martial arts designed by and for humanoids. The third was the four-headed hydra Rororo, who the Supreme Beings gifted to the floor guardian Aura Bella Fiora. Rororo's ascension involved very few soul shards, meant only to unshackle the creature from the binds of mortality so that it could serve forever alongside the other myriad beasts of the 6th floor of the Great Tomb.

Alastor looked to the side as the cheer ended. His friend's eyes were ablaze with passion. No doubt Tarybdis was also thinking about what opportunity Ulbert Alain Odle was about to present to them.

There were a number of people who were considered "next in line" for ascension, so to speak. These included Fluder Paradyne, the genius human wizard who had extended his life impressively, Enri Emmot, another human who had an innate talent to make critical successes more likely on items with multiple conditional outcomes, and Ryaryus Spenia Ai Indarun, the longstanding Naga governor of the forest of Tob.

' _We will surpass all of them,_ ' Alastor thought with determination. ' _We will find glory and shoot to the top!_ '

"Thank you all. That was quite rousing. It is good to see you all very lively," Ulbert's majestic voice echoed through the square. "I have come here to announce that construction of the portal to the Demonic Plane… has concluded successfully!"

Alastor roared with excitement alongside his neighbors. His prayers had been answered.

"Your response pleases me. I hope that you are equally enthusiastic about what I will say next. The Infernal Legion is recruiting. Your governor will be discussing the details of this with you. I just came to express my hope that all those among you who are able will heed the call to arms. After all, am I not the patron to many of you?"

Ulbert breathed in as if smelling the taste of his worshipper's tributes, before continuing, "Yes… I can taste your devotion. Do not disappoint me, little ones."

With those last words, the World Disaster nodded to the floor guardian by his side, and the two departed through a newly formed [Gate].

The square erupted with commotion. It would be another few minutes before governor Malphas managed to calm all those present enough to finally begin disseminating the finer details of the conscription process.

* * *

"Ahhh, so relaxing."

After 30 years, Momonga still considered bathing with slimes to be his most genius innovation. His bathing attendant, Miyoshi the 3rd, skillfully cleansed the hard to reach regions between the overlord's bones.

Incidentally, Miyoshi the 3rd was not related to either of the preceding Miyoshis. Truthfully, all 3 sapphire slimes were simply mercenary summons. When Miyoshi the first had gone missing, Momonga had considered asking the Pleiades Battle Maid, Solution Epsilon, about its disappearance. However, he had remembered both her tearful expression, and where Miyoshi turned out to be the last time he had confronted her about such a thing, and had decided to simply summon a fresh slime. A similar decision occurred when Miyoshi the 2nd went missing.

' _Although, what would Genjiro say if he knew there were two unaccounted for slimes possible roaming Nazarick? That guy really likes having everything in its proper place.'_

Momonga sighed, an old habit from when he possessed lungs. ' _I wonder what Genjiro is up to anyways. And the rest of them…'_ The guild leader had never actually been to the higher plane. ' _In the first place, why are so few people in Nazarick right now? What's going on? Are they tired of me?'_

The skeleton shook himself, causing Miyoshi the 3rd to jiggle around. ' _Ah, don't think like that. I sound like the NPCs did back then._ '

His lonely thoughts were put to an end by another presence entering the Spa Resort Nazarick. It was Herohero.

Momonga always felt a little awkward when he bathed with Miyoshi in front of the heteromorphs in his guild who had more amorphous forms. It was as if they had walked in on him doing something dirty. Despite his mild embarrassment, the other guild members did not seem to care.

"Oh, hey Momonga. I thought I might find you here," Herohero said in his usual polite tone.

"Herohero," the overlord acknowledged his friend with a small bow; an old habit. "What brings you here?"

"Ah, I'm just feeling a little bored with so few people around. I thought I might soak in the nutrient bath for a while. Would you like to join me?"

"You too, Herohero? I was just thinking that it's getting a little lonely around here."

Momonga followed the elder black ooze's example and sunk into the nutrient bath. He wouldn't get any buffs from spending time in it, which was something he had found disappointing when his curiosity had first stumbled upon the idea of testing it out, but bathing was still a comforting sensation for one who had been a Japanese salaryman in another life.

"Yeah…" the slime sighed. It seemed the two Supreme Beings shared this habit. "I never logout so I don't know what sort of stuff goes on in the higher plane."

It was true, Herohero was the only other member of Ainz Ooal Gown aside from Momonga who stayed in the New World 100% of the time. When asked about it, he had said something along the lines of "I'm comfortable here, and no one makes me do work." Next to those two, the ones who spent the most time in the world were Ulbert, who was always working on something Momonga didn't care to know the details of, and Peroroncino. Bukubukuchagama was just slightly below them in frequency, and often said her presence was required to "keep an eye on my idiot brother."

Then there were those who rarely "logged in" at all. Touch Me was a different man upon arriving in the solemn halls of the Mausoleum. He had undergone a divorce on Earth, and had a very broken relationship with his children. Momonga was confident that the spark of the cheerful paladin was still in there, and that a few adventures would be enough to bring back the old Touch Me, but he declined.

"I feel like you're right about that, Momonga," he had said. "I feel like the more I stay in this world in this body, the less I care about what happened in my human life. And I don't want that. I will come to terms with my mistakes in the higher plane. It's the only justice I can serve myself."

Thinking thoughts like this, the Overlord of Death and the Fathomless Ooze soaked in the bath together, occasionally sharing their complaints about their jobs as supreme existences just like old times.

* * *

Pandora's Actor was content. The doppelganger had a fierce love of dealing with the finances of the tomb, and managing magic items, to the point where he would suffer greatly if separated from this task for too long. When 37 of the Supreme Beings had descended once again to his world, his creator Momonga had for some reason wanted to permanently station him in E-Rantel. To this he had pleaded desperately, and many among the 37 had supported him, saying things like, "Awww, Momonga, he's so cute though! We really do want to see him first thing!"

Thus, his duties outside of the Great Tomb had been reduced, and he found himself alone in the Treasury most of the time. This was something that suited Pandora's Actor, although he was fond of having conversations.

Suddenly, he sensed the stirring of primordial energy from within the Mausoleum. This could only mean one thing: the arrival of a Supreme Being!

Pandora's Actor would have liked to rush over immediately and greet the newly descended master as soon as the Avatara representing them melted away into their glorious form, but after a certain incident with Herohero, he had been forbidden to do so. The elder ooze's Avatara had been constructed after the arrival of the 37, once it was discovered that the constructs were necessary to bring the supreme ones into the world. Pandora's Actor had been there the first and only time Herohero was summoned, and had greeted him with a very soulfully delivered "Welcome~~~!" that had startled the ooze.

Instead, the doppelganger would have to be satisfied with putting down his work and eagerly awaiting whoever would emerge.

"Hoh. Look here, you two! It's Pandora's Actor. Reliable as ever." The one speaking in such a jolly mood was Warrior Takemikazuchi.

"Your words honor me, oh Lord Warrior Takemikazuchi!"

"Aww, so adorable! And he's saluting so diligently too!" a surprisingly high-pitched voice bubbled forth from the pink slime that was lady Bukubukuchagama.

"Hehe. He really must be what Momonga is like on the inside," Yamaiko giggled, though her voice was not nearly as cute as Bukubukuchagama's. Not that any being in the entire kingdom, save for maybe Aura and Mare, would ever dare to think such a thing.

With these heartwarming observations, the three Supreme Beings walked past Pandora's Actor, who held his salute and rotated on the spot so as to face them the whole time.

The three kept up their conversation as they walked through the treasury hallway that led away from the Chief Manager's Room.

"Ah, it's so good to be back in Nazarick. I can't wait to see my little cuties!"

"How can you always be so carefree?" Yamaiko responded, with a hint of a reprimand in her voice. "According to Punitto Moe, a lot has been happening recently around here."

"I know! Isn't it exciting?"

Yamaiko sighed. "I know we're planning that surprise for Momonga and all, but I feel uneasy leaving the likes of Ulbert alone with no one who really has a conscience. What if he did something cruel and unusual?"

"If I may," Warrior Takemikazuchi cut in, "I don't think Ulbert is actually malicious. At least, he doesn't kick those who are already down. Something about 'looking out for the born losers.'"

"I agree! And besides, big brother Momonga has a conscience doesn't he?"

"Perhaps…" Yamaiko didn't seem to be convinced. "In any case, Momonga doesn't have a spine, which is ironic."

"In any case, don't forget why we're here," Takemikazuchi said firmly.

"Yes sir! Keep Momonga in Nazarick!" Bukubukuchagama exclaimed airily, imitating Pandora's Actor's speaking style a little by extending and singing out the second syllable in their guild leader's name.

"As if he would ever leave. Even though he made himself an Avatara he's never once logged out," Yamaiko pointed out.

"That's true, I think he just made it to appease Genjiro's completionist tendencies."

"We can't say that with confidence. Even having 7 of us in Nazarick is way less than average. Maybe he's getting lonely... In any case, we can't let him get spoiled about what we're planning."

"Agreed."

"No problem! This cute little slime will keep everyone company!"

* * *

Demiurge looked wistfully over a region of his floor, the Blazing Inferno. This area had grown much quieter recently, and was no longer the testing grounds for a grand experiment he had assisted the Supreme Being, Punitto Moe, with. The archdevil would surely miss the tortured screams of the dying.

He had posed a suggestion to the mastermind behind the project, saying, "perhaps the data crystal income is worth keeping operations ongoing," but he had been shot down.

"The time and energy invested by those capable of resurrection magic is not worth such meager results. We collect as many data crystals on a monthly basis just in our battles with the renegades across the ocean," Punitto Moe had told him. "More importantly, some of my peers wouldn't approve of such a thing. It's better not to fight them on this."

Demiurge had been won over by the Death Vine's sound reasoning, but that didn't stop him from missing the old liveliness of this location on his floor.

[ Demiurge. ]

It was a message from his creator. Though Ulbert Alain Odle was not present physically, the archdevil knelt nonetheless.

[ Yes! ]

[ It is time. Assemble the Infernal Legion and meet me before the great portal. ]

[ With haste, my master. ]

A cruel grin crept onto Demiurge's face. It was time to conquer, and spread the name of Nazarick and Ainz Ooal Gown once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Overlord and its characters.**

* * *

"...what are your thoughts on ascension?" asked the black ooze. Herohero and Momonga were still in the Nazarick Spa Resort.

The overlord thought for a moment. "I don't really like it…"

Herohero didn't respond, and Momonga realized that his companion was waiting for him to elaborate on his opinion. Though he was hesitant to express negative feelings about an idea that one of his guild members had first suggested, he felt that the one in the bath with him was someone he could confide in.

"Truthfully, my favorite part of Nazarick has always been the fact that I can see all of your hard work and creativity in it. Now, when it takes so many data crystals just to expand the floors and raise the level cap, I feel like it's a waste to spend those levels and even more data on NPCs that come to us already half-made."

"Mmm…" Herohero hummed with uncertainty. He could understand where Momonga was coming from, as someone who had taken great joy in customizing a large number of NPCs in appearance, capabilities, and behavior.

"Although I do admit when I see things that didn't exist in Yggdrasil, like talents and martial arts, it feels satisfying to add them to the tomb. I don't know… Is this the feeling of someone who wants to have their own children and wouldn't adopt from an orphanage?"

A laugh bubbled forth from the ooze. "You've become unexpectedly thoughtful, Momonga!"

"I don't sleep, after all. Could it be that one becomes thoughtful simply by thinking a lot?"

The conversation was interrupted by the always effervescent Bukubukuchagama bursting into the bathing area.

"Oi! Are you two talking about boring things? I bet you are! Don't worry, Chagama's here to save the day!"

"B-Bukubukuchagama! This bath is for males only!" Momonga spluttered, his surprise at being snuck up upon briefly suppressing the joy he felt in seeing another guild member back in Nazarick.

"Is that so?" the pink slime asked mischievously. "Hah! I only see one genderless ooze and one skeleton without a manhood. Ready or not, I'm coming in!"

Bukubukuchagama then proceeded to ignore the meek protests coming from Momonga and amazingly managed to launch her entire mass into the air, impacting the the surface of the nutrient bath. The liquid within was violently displaced, splashing all over the two already in the bath.

"Oh no," Herohero breathed.

"Chagama! You should know, Luci Fer rebuilt his…"

"To not know the etiquette means you have no right to enter the bath! Exterminate!"

"...golems."

The one who held the title of "unsinkable" merely giggled, seeming to draw energy from the discomfort of her two more mild-mannered compatriots. "So that guy still has nothing better to do than to make disobedient toys to molest this poor idol while she bathes huh? Time to send another one to the scrapyard!"

As a slime-like heteromorph, Bukubukuchagama was uniquely suited to battling the metallic etiquette-enforcing golems that Luci Fer stationed in each bath, since she could keep many of her items equipped within her body while bathing. Hence, the golems could not catch her with her figurative pants down as they were designed to. Nevertheless, a single metal golem was constructed to hold its own against multiple unequipped level 100s, so it would be a while yet until peace would be restored.

Amidst the ruckus caused by Bukubukuchagama engaging the golem, Herohero mumbled, "I think I'll go take a nap…"

* * *

The Katze plains. Once a festering landscape of negative energy and undead, shrouded in mist, the old site where many battles had taken place now supported a lively city. Where naturally spawned undead had once haunted decaying ruins, living and unliving citizens of many species from the Sorcerer Kingdom now bustled about purposefully. In the skies a ghost ship soared, ferrying the wealthy elites who had staked out a place for themselves in the new meritocracy the Sorcerer King had imposed upon his domain. They had prime seats to view the day's grand spectacle.

Past the settlements, on the outskirts of Katze City, stood the greatest construction project in recorded history. A marvel of engineering and magic... An architectural beauty... The Great Portal, now finished, stood proudly with its twin spires reaching towards the sky. Most of those occupying the city had contributed towards this great achievement in some way. Some had worked directly on the portal, while others had opened up restaurants, bars, and other businesses meant to provide those involved in the project with some place to spend their salaries.

On this day, the inns and accommodations were being stretched to their maximum capacities, as many visitors from the Undercity had traveled alongside those who had been recruited to the legion to see them off. The conscripts themselves would be spending their night in a formation of tents that had been erected at the foot of the portal. For the regular inhabitants of Katze, this was somewhat of a trying experience, as most of the new arrivals were demons, and lacked the sensibilities that their primarily human and demihuman hosts had.

Nevertheless, all the citizens of the Sorcerer Kingdom did their utmost to be gracious and respectful towards each other. The demons showed admirable restraint, suppressing their born instincts to ravage and consume their physically weaker countrymen. So far there had been no incidents that required the intervention of the patrolling Death Knight guards.

"How much for this thingy?"

In the market area, a brutish looking, tusked demon started haggling with a local vendor. Though he had wanted to join the invasion force, his mate had recently spawned a batch of younglings, and was even now back at the Undercity caring for them. He was here to wish his younger brother well, and was dutifully picking up a souvenir for his adorable little balls of hellfire back home.

"What?!" he roared in response to something the vendor had said, accidentally spewing flame. "That's a month's pay for me!"

"Well, I guess… erm, for an upstanding gentleman like yourself…"

Whatever discount or bargain the seller had in mind was swiftly forgotten in the next moment. A wave of excitement swept through those in the market, quickly spreading from its origin point - a young girl pointing skyward. Shouts began to fill the air, and the atmosphere was electrified.

"It's lord Peroroncino!"

"By the 41, it's really him!"

"Little sister look!"

Overhead, aboard the ghost ship piloted by one of the older naturally born undeads of the world, the more privileged individuals began taking out scrolls - after paying the respect the Supreme Being was due, of course. These were a new type of tier-2 scroll, a recent innovation from Arwintar: the "Image Capture" scrolls. No other city was producing them yet, so the fact that virtually every passenger aboard the flying vessel had one bespoke their high status.

"Ah, if I could just line this up properly…"

"Beautiful… just beautiful."

Among those on board was a younger man, who looked to be only barely out of boyhood. He was not dressed nearly as well as those around him. In fact, this particular man was of the working class, and had blown a significant portion of his savings on his ticket. In retrospect, no one would call him foolish, for what those with the privileged vantage point got to experience next was worth all of the people's gold in the world.

A massive, twisting void blinked into existence at the edge of the large, untouched part of the plains where the temporary accommodations had been set up. This was the legion's designated muster point for this campaign. Although the [Gate] was a magical construct, made from mana and aether, those fortunate enough to behold it got the feeling that it was something of tremendous weight. Of course, such a perception was an illusion caused by the raw power of the high-tier spell.

Moments later, the forces of the Infernal Legion started appearing, marching forward with the calm inevitability of an approaching doomsday. Their formation was not as tight or orderly as a human army's would be, since it had to accommodate their diverse sizes and shapes, but it was plain to see that this force possessed discipline that the world had never seen in the likes of demons.

All manner of fell creatures had arrived, bringing a hellish atmosphere with them that filled the air with something akin to a sulfuric smell. There were imps aplenty; some were marching at twice the tempo of the larger demons, practically running at the knee level of the legion soldiers, while others were mounted on hellhounds near the front of the formation. Scores of gazer devils and other anthropomorphic creatures could be seen, while more lumbering beasts of war, devourers being among the smallest, were sprinkled throughout.

Then, mounted upon a molten beast that far surpassed a greater hellhound was a terrifying presence. Most of those aboard the ghost ship, who were at the moment the only ones with a clear view of the forming ranks, recognized the monster. After all, one did not reach their rank in society by neglecting one's studies.

It was the Evil Lord Wrath - one of the lieutenants of the legendary Demiurge.

As spoken by the mysterious and cunning Supreme Being, Tabula Smaragdina: "Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear." Even as the observers' thoughts turned towards that demon from the realm of myths, a large platform emerged from the gate, borne upon the backs of a troop of gazer devils. The surface of the transport gave off an eerie white sheen. Some of the wealthy activated new scrolls, to get a closer look.

"It's… it's…"

"Made completely from interlocking bone," somebody whispered.

Standing proudly on the platform was what appeared to be handsome, well-tanned man wearing a rare form of clothing known as a "suit." His metallic tail hinted at his inhuman nature, but an outsider might make the mistake of considering him to be something close to a human.

Of course, no scholar within the Sorcerer Kingdom worth anything at all would make such a grievous misjudgment. This was Demiurge - one that played with nations and kingdoms as if they were puppets dancing in the palm of his hand; feared for both his monstrous power and his intellect that approached that of the Supreme Beings themselves.

The rear end of the bone platform exited the tear in space, and all those watching knelt in reverence as they had when Peroroncino had first shown himself, even if it meant losing sight of the procession. One could not simply put their own selfish desires in front of paying proper respect to one of those who stood above all.

Seated on an alabaster throne was the one for whom even the title "God of Demons" would fall short of his magnificence. Ulbert Alain Odle.

For many more minutes, the steady march of the gathering legion continued, and the open plains next to the city of Katze were filled with tens of thousands of demons. Then, another miracle took place. This one was seen by all, rich and poor alike.

Peroroncino, still soaring high above the plains, drew back the strings of his legendary bow, and it seemed as if he was holding a forming sun in his talons. After a brief pause which allowed onlookers to wonder at the power the supreme one contained, he released the gathered energy. Something akin to a falling star streaked across the sky, burning afterimages deep into the eyes of all who beheld it.

This was the signal to the demonic recruits roaming the city that they were to also make their way to the muster point. Currently, the tent-city was occupied only by a skeleton crew of undead administrators, who had run the recruits through a registration process and then told them they were free to visit the adjacent city. Now, with the full force of the Infernal Legion assembled, it was time to fall in line and receive orders from the commanding officers.

For Alastor and Tarybdis, who had declined to visit Katze in favor of simply resting in a free tent, this amounted to little more than lifting up the flap of their shelter and stepping outside. Well, it would have if they had not already exited the tent prior to Peroroncino's signal, drawn out by the hellish war-cheers of the assembling army.

"What's this, a winged demon and… an Insect Warrior from Cocytus' army? Do you have permission to transfer to our legion, sir?"

A more beastial variety of demon was processing the two comrades. It had a deep, gravelly voice, but it would be improper to assume its gender, if it had one at all. Upon realizing that it was speaking to a floor guardian's vassal, its demeanor changed and it spoke more politely, as if to an equal.

"I do indeed," Tarybdis affirmed.

"I see… And have you prepared countermeasures towards flames and heat?"

Most demons possessed heat resistance as part of their racial traits. Insectoids on the other hand, were known to be vulnerable to the element. It spoke to the demon field officer's thoughtfulness that it asked such a question.

"Yes, I have equipment left over from the subjugation of the subterranean demon tribes."

"A veteran from that time period, huh? I can see I won't need to worry about you," the demon huffed respectfully. "And you, demon! By Nazarick standards what level are you?"

"I am a half demon, sir," Alastor politely corrected the officer. "During the last census it was determined that I was level 34. But that was 4 years ago, and my demon lord heritage has just begun to influence my growth rate."

"I see… Then, take this sword and point it at me as if you intend to strike."

Alastor blinked dumbly at the weapon he was being offered. "Surely, I cannot!" he protested.

"It's necessary. Just do it," growled the officer. Alastor did as he was told.

"Now, [Discern Enemy]... Level 42. And you say you are still growing?"

"That is correct, sir," Alastor said, returning the sword, having realized that the stance he had just then adopted had been a necessary condition for the spell the officer had cast to work properly.

"Heh, "Demon Lord" indeed. Perhaps the opportunity to accumulate experience will help you continue in your growth. What about those wings of yours, are they just for show or can you use them?"

"I am capable of flight, but my skill in it has not progressed far beyond that granted to me by instinct."

"Hmm, hmm." The officer grumbled in mild disappointment. "And do you require a weapon, or do you fight with claws?"

"I fight with my claws, sir. Regretfully, I do not have weapons training. I am an alchemist's assistant."

"I see… Well, normally you would be assigned to a position within the vanguard like the other recruits, but someone unskilled like you - with alchemical knowledge… Perhaps you would be better suited to join the support wing in the rear? Especially with your growth potential, it would be a shame for you to die needlessly." This demon was truly a considerate one, despite its frightening appearance.

"Sir! Please reconsider!" Alastor protested.

"I will shoulder the responsibility of ensuring his safety." Tarybdis came to his friend's aid.

The officer growled, deliberating. "Well, if it's you… Then, keep this one safe. Lord Demiurge has an interest in nurturing the natural-born Demon Lords of this world."

"Yes sir!"

"I am assigning you to the fourth vanguard unit. Please tell this to a nearby elder lich, take the colored band it gives you, and find your unit. They should be forming up near the left spire of the Great Portal."

"Yes sir!"

"Thank you sir!

* * *

[ Thank you for humoring my little request, Pero. ]

[ It was really nothing. ]

[ Yes, but to the people of this world, a shot from Houyi's bow is a miracle from the gods. ]

[ True. In any case, I kind of needed to get out of Nazarick... ]

[ Oh? What did you do? ]

* * *

Pestonya Shortcake Wanko stood hesitantly before the majestic double doors that would lead her into her lord Momonga's study. Already she could visualize the great overlord in her mind's eye, resting his gleaming head on his arms and his beautiful elbows on his pristine table, deep in thought as he was known to be. Under normal circumstances, the head maid would never dare interrupt his pondering. In fact, she would rather die.

Gulping, Pestonya looked behind her, at the one who had convinced her to come and disturb their ultimate master. Sebas Tian nodded, almost encouragingly. The head butler knew the ways of the skeletal Supreme Being better than her, so after some debate, the maid had come to accept his point of view.

"Lord Momonga is deeply caring," Sebas had told her. "The needs of his servants, no matter how insignificant, will always find a place within his loving generosity."

Remembering those words one last time and drawing courage from them, Pestonya held her breath and knocked on the door. As expected, the flawlessly crafted face of a homunculus received her.

"Excuse me Lord Momonga, Lady Bukubukuchagama, it is Pestonya. Sebas is also with her."

"Hmm, Pestonya and Sebas is it? Then, let them in." Pestonya could recognize the rich, deep voice of the tomb's overlord.

At least what would come next was within expectations. The maid would introduce them, and they would present themselves before the masters. Then, when told to rise, Pestonya would trouble her lord with her small problem. She took comfort in knowing the routine that would follow.

"Uwahh, it's Pestonya! So cute! And Sebas, as rigid and professional as ever! Don't you ever break character?" the amorphous pink gel burst into lively speech before the ritual of fidelity could even begin.

Sebas knelt immediately, flustered yet admirably not letting it show on the surface. Pestonya followed his example.

"It brings me great joy to see you back among us, Lady Bukubukuchagama. Please accept this servant's loyalty," the butler declared zealously.

"But of course, how can a lady turn away such a gentleman when he speaks from the heart like that?" Bukubukuchagama giggled.

The faintest of blushes could be seen on Sebas' stoic countenance.

Momonga coughed. "Please rise. Well, what brings you to my room?"

"Yes!" Pestonya rose dutifully. "Pardon me for bothering you with such an insignificant issue, but one of my maids, Cixous, has gone missing!"

There was a pregnant pause. "...missing, you say?" Sebas' eagle eyes spotted the points of red within his master's skull slide ever so imperceptibly towards the pink slime.

Another cough. "I'm sure it's fine. Please come back if she is still missing tomorrow."

"Hold on a second guild leader! This is not at all in-character for you! The Momonga I know would never brush off the matter of a missing NPC like this."

"I-I'm sure Cixous is fine, Bukubukuchagama!"

"Is that so? Hmmmmm…" there was a tense pause, as the pink mass stared down the undead overlord.

It was not long before Momonga's resistance crumbled. "Okay, okay! I think I… ahem. Hold on a second." Addressing the NPCs, "all of you wait outside for a moment." When the room was empty, save for Momonga and Bukubukuchagama, he continued. "I think I know what might have happened. You're not going to like it…"

"I know this tone of yours," Bukubukuchagama spoke slowly. "You're hiding something my idiot brother did to protect him, aren't you?!" she accused.

Momonga bowed his head shamefully. "You saw through me."

"Well? Spill it!"

"You know, with you being out of Nazarick for such a long period like never before, Pero has been growing bolder!" the overlord said, panicking.

"Explain."

"Ahh, so scary! I guess it can't be helped." Momonga buried his ivory face in his palms. "He's come to me a few times, asking to borrow the guild weapon. Since we're friends, I didn't think much of it the first time, but…" he trailed off.

"Continue…" The former voice actress' voice was truly menacing.

"...I found out he was using it for the resurrection function."

"Hah?!"

"Just for level 1 NPCs!" Momonga added hastily. "I didn't ask, but knowing Peroroncino… And it's not like they'd refuse… The 99 level difference in stats…"

The guild leader's speech had become scattered. He felt too awkward to straightforwardly admit to Bukubukuchagama the obvious conclusion he had come to regarding her little brother's misadventures with the fragile level 1 maids.

She took the hint.

"WHAT?! That idiot! I'll kill him!"

Momonga cringed in fear at the sudden, loud outburst.

"And you!" she turned on him. "How can you let such a thing happen to our precious NPCs?! This is not like you at all!"

By this point, Momonga's skull was practically touching his desk, having sunk lower and lower as Bukubukuchagama grew progressively angrier.

"It's not like they suffered… And the resurrection wipes recent memories… It would be different if it was someone from outside Nazarick…" he defended himself weakly.

Bukubukuchagama stared the cowering undead down - somehow doing so without eyeballs - daring him to come out with what she considered the real answer for his uncharacteristic negligence towards the NPCs she knew the guild master treasured.

"...I was hoping Bukubukuchagama would come back soon and resolve the issue," Momonga finally admitted.

"Hmph!" the pink slime snorted. "Don't think I'll let you get away Scot free on this! Bad Momonga!"

The Sorcerer King and guild master of Ainz Ooal Gown, who had once taken the weighty burden of that name upon himself, could only recoil in terror in the face of an elder sister's wrath.

* * *

 **Authors notes shall henceforth be on the bottom of the page. I do not deserve to address you all if I could not hold your interest. For this chapter, I took the liberty of assuming that Momonga can temporarily give permission the enables other guild members to wield the staff. I hope that it is not too out of character for him to not confront Peroroncino himself about something concerning the NPCs he so cherishes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Overlord and its characters.**

* * *

The Infernal Legion's 4th vanguard was the smallest of the four newly created units. Out of the nearly 40 thousand residents of the Undercity, an impressive 12 thousand of them had answered the call to arms, their patriotic flame ignited by Ulbert Alain Odle's impromptu visit. Only 1,000 of these stood with Alastor and Tarybdis.

Most of the new conscripts were diminutive imps. This made sense, as the vast majority of the Undercity's population was made up of this smaller variety of demon. It was due to the relatively short maturation period of the imps, as well as the peace and prosperity brought about by the Sorcerer Kingdom, that the underground imp population had managed to grow explosively.

Of course, given enough resources, demons could generally multiple rapidly no matter their subrace. Decades ago, the thought of sustaining a demon population over a couple thousand had been the unlikeliest of fantasies. Now, the 12 thousand strong legion vanguard stood as a testament to the power of the 41.

Each new unit had a single veteran lieutenant from Nazarick's forces. However, most of each officer's role would be accomplished on the home side of the Great Portal, where they would explain their unit's general purpose and organize their soldiers as they saw fit in order to best contribute to the legion's overall strategy in the campaign.

The strategy handed down to the vanguard units was a simple one. After all, they were mostly all demons at the end of the day, not naturally suited towards complex maneuvers and organized behavior.

One after another, the four units would charge through the portal, with the objective of establishing a beachhead on the other side. They were to push forward with all of their strength in order to secure the land in a one kilometer radius around the portal exit. Once this objective was achieved, or when the entirety of the legion was through to the other side - whichever came first - they were then to fall back to the portal and begin assisting the undead labor force in setting up fortifications.

Alastor realized that their role in the campaign was largely ceremonial, and that the legion did not actually have a legitimate need for the vanguard units. Rather than making him think cynically though, this only caused him to feel thankful towards the masters for giving those under their rule a chance to exalt themselves in the forge of war.

As Tarybdis had observed, the four units seemed to be organized by the strength of their combatants and how capably they could fight in an organized manner. Though the Insect Warrior was not privy to the strategic decisions that the commanders had made, as a veteran himself he could make educated guesses, which he would share with Alastor.

"...and so, our unit's value can be maximized. It would be a waste of our potential if we were sent through first and got lost in a chaotic melee. That is what the first unit, with its swarm-type composition is best suited for."

"But… I've never participated in a battle before. Why would I be put in a group meant to have some sense of how to fight in an organized fashion?"

"Remember, the field officer assigned us together so that I could look after you. In other words, you're here because of me."

"You mean to say in other words, I'll need to work harder to pull my weight."

"Just follow my commands. It seems our lieutenant is not putting any effort into organizing us into squads, because of the preexisting relationships between some of these veteran demons. I can understand that. It will be tough with only the two of us to watch each other's backs, so we should try to group up with some strong individuals once the fighting starts."

Alastor nodded in agreement. Surviving the first engagement was perhaps the challenge with the least predictable odds. This was mostly due to the disorganized nature of the vanguard, and the lack of knowledge regarding the Demonic Plane. If hostiles were abundant, they would find themselves in a free-for-all, at least until the miracle of military precision that was the legion proper arrived.

After securing the portal, the vanguard units would become more of a labor force, eventually setting up camp for the legion, cooking, and providing other forms of support. However, those that distinguished themselves in the initial push would be given opportunities to receive military training, and could eventually be integrated into a bona fide legion subdivision. For this reason, Alastor felt the most uneasy about the battle that was to come. Although, it wasn't clear to him if he was more afraid of being slain, or of showing a mediocre result that would consign him to an unexciting campaign spent as little more than a laborer for the legion.

An infectious silence gradually spread through the ranks of assembled demons. Its effect had been nearly immediate within the disciplined ranks of the legion, but the recruits in the vanguard units were slower to catch on. In any case, it seemed like something important was about to take place.

"Look," Tarybdis directed Alastor's attention to the elevated bone platform in the center of the mustered army. "Lord Demiurge is about to address us."

Indeed, the vermilion devil was now standing proudly at the edge of the command platform, his tail swaying ponderously behind him. Once order and silence had engulfed the thousands in attendance, he pushed up his glasses and spoke softly, though his words were somehow heard by all present.

"We stand here at the doorway to an unexplored realm. Think of it as an unopened treasure chest, its inhabitants uncut jewels, waiting to be refined by loyalty to the Supreme Beings, or death. Our purpose: to present this treasure to our masters - the 41 above all."

Demiurge paused, tasting the reaction of those listening. Finding it suitable, the corners of his lips curled up into a malicious grin.

"The ones you will find in the Demonic Plane are not civilized. Do not think of them as your kin. After all, one that does not know the meaning of titles such as "Ruler of Death" or "World Disaster" cannot be said to be an intelligent being. My legion, understand this: it is not only war that we are bringing to the other side of this portal, but also enlightenment.

Keep that thought in mind in the face of every enemy you encounter. Do not think of your opponents simply as the unworthy trash that they are, meant only to be crushed underfoot. This is too shortsighted. I ask you to think of your own patron Supreme Beings. Think of their boundless wisdom and mercy.

And so, if an enemy submits to you, accept their surrender. Though we will send them back through this portal in chains, we will have freed them from the depraved ignorance that was their state of being!" Demiurge punctuated this statement by raising his fist, closing it as if crushing an insect in his grip. The Infernal Legion roared and clamored in response to his words, shaking the very ground beneath them.

As his creation addressed the legion, Ulbert conversed with his friend, having cast [Fly] in order to hover next to the lord of the skies.

"That fellow - you can really see Momonga's influence on him from all the time he was the only one of us in Nazarick."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Demiurge's settings were not complicated, nor were they overly detailed. To think he has grown so much in his time here. I often can't predict him, which sometimes makes me uncomfortable."

Peroroncino sighed. "Ulbert, you're still being cryptic. What are you going on about?"

"This talk about preserving demons that surrender. It's just Momonga's collector's mania. Truly, Demiurge has become adept at serving our guild leader's true intentions."

"Didn't Momonga say that wasn't always the case?"

"I made that fellow to be both the ultimate leader and follower. But I can see how even he would struggle to read the intentions of someone as indecisive as our dear leader."

"Mmm," Peroroncino hummed with a vague sense of noncommittal agreement.

"Did you know Momonga secretly retrieved and kept those failed prototypes I discarded? Demiurge has one of them in his possession even now."

The birdman chuckled. "That's our guild leader alright. Never one to waste."

"The thing is, I now understand his point of view. In fact, I find myself feeling the same way these days." Ulbert paused, brooding for a moment. "We've really become monsters, haven't we Pero?"

"Erm…" Peroroncino eyed his own feathered form, before examining the frightening visage of his friend.

"To think that we, who were once frugal members of the No Cash Shop Alliance, have become infected with such a collector's addiction! Monsters, I tell you!"

"...I feel like our thoughts went off in different directions just now."

"Hmm? What were you thinking?" Ulbert inquired, seemingly oblivious to what Peroroncino had considered the obvious interpretation of his statement on "monsters." He then shrugged, distracted by movement below. "Looks like they're activating the portal!"

"Eh? Didn't most of those volunteers just arrive this morning? Shouldn't they rest in the tents for a night?"

"I'm not surprised. As a type of demon, I can understand. Your emotions can sometimes be very powerful. With them gathered like that - the legion already in formation - I can guess that those demons are really quite excited. Demiurge probably doesn't wish to waste their bloodlust."

The two Supreme Beings watched in fascination as magical currents surged through the two spires. Even as an iridescent film-like layer began to appear between the towers, looking like the surface of a bubble, Peroroncino looked over at Ulbert. It seemed like he was gathering the courage to say something.

"Hey… would you go through with me?"

"What's that?" the goat demon responded.

"You remember that thing we talked about earlier?"

"Hmm? Oh, that thing huh?" Ulbert smirked.

"Yeah…" Peroroncino hung his head. "There's no way sister won't be coming after me now, and there's literally nowhere on this planet I could hide."

"So you think running away to another dimension will help?"

"Well, no. Not really. I mean, yes. Maybe." Peroroncino was beginning to get flustered just by imagining the reunion with Bukubukuchagama. "I mean, the longer we can evade her, the longer I can tell her I've been living responsibly when she catches up."

"Somehow, I don't think that's how it works. 'Oh hi sister, I've just been hiding out in the Demonic Plane this whole time and I didn't even touch a succubus, aren't you proud of me?'" Ulbert mocked.

"Oh god, I didn't even think about succubi!" Under his golden mask, the avian's eyes widened. "Please come with me Ulbert!"

The World Disaster sighed knowingly. "I get the feeling your motivations have shifted... Alright, I'll come, if only to keep you from doing more stupid things."

Below, the first waves of imps had already begun charging through the now-open portal. Granted, they were not the most imaginative of creatures, but none of them in their wildest fantasies could have dreamt that two gods were about to fly overhead and join them in the Demonic Plane.

* * *

At the surface of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, a winged beauty walked gracefully over the well-polished stone. No, to only call her a beauty would approach the level of an insult. After all, she was not one that was merely characterized by such a word, but could be said to embody it wholly. This was the Guardian Overseer, Albedo.

Much to her dismay, she had not set foot in Nazarick for nearly a month, as her duties in the Sorcerer Kingdom's capital city of E-Rantel had been rather lengthy of late. However, even upon gazing at the central crypt that would lead to the first floor, the domain of her old rival Shalltear, the succubus' spirits were lifted.

Albedo caressed the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand lovingly. With this treasure, she would be able to teleport directly to the 9th floor of the tomb, where her love would no doubt be waiting for her. She hoped he was feeling a fraction of the anticipation and excitement that presently engulfed her.

' _No, I'm certain he feels the same way,_ ' the overseer thought smugly. She had always prided herself on being able to read the true emotions of her lord.

The reason she was back at Nazarick this day was a special one. Namely, it was the day of her annual date with Momonga, as he and her creator Tabula Smaragdina had declared over two decades ago.

It had been a tumultuous period for Albedo when 37 of the Supreme Beings had descended to the realm. By that time, she had pent up no small quantity of hatred for her departed masters. For the loneliness they had inflicted upon her beloved Momonga… For the empty name they had forced him to replace his own beautiful one with - a name meant to signify the unity of many, meaningless when adopted by a solitary entity... For these things, Albedo had hardened her heart against the Supreme Beings.

And yet, when they had stood before her in the throne room, she had found herself unable to raise her hand against them, though she dearly wanted to. Like all of her fellow creations, she could innately sense a Supreme Being's divinity through the aura they emitted, and she had allowed herself to become temporarily overwhelmed by the presence of so many of them in one place.

Then there was Momonga's palpable elation. As a lover and as a self-proclaimed wife, Albedo felt ashamed that she had failed to make the overlord react in such a way during all of their time together. Thus, guilt stayed her wrath even as she recovered from the initial shock of seeing the creators once more.

Over time, she had learned of the reasons for what she had foolishly considered abandonment. Momonga had explained to her that the Supreme Beings had needed to focus their efforts in the higher planes in order to protect Nazarick from entities like them - ones that could travel between worlds freely. He told her that they had been searching for Nazarick, as it had been transported to the New World while they had been weaving their protective wards.

The biggest upset to the convictions Albedo had developed came when Momonga told her that it had been Tabula Smaragdina who had once again found their creation, which they had never intended to abandon. By this time, the seeds of forgiveness had already been planted in Albedo's heart, planted by the fact that her love could once again use his true name, but her resentment for her own creator had lingered. Perhaps as his own creation the sting of what had seemed like abandonment was more personal.

Then, something happened. Albedo had engraved the events of that day deep into her demonic heart. Even now, as she closed her eyes and prepared to use her ring to teleport deep into the tomb, she recalled that fateful conversation between Momonga and Tabula Smaragdina.

 _"Tabula… I'm so sorry. At that time…"_

 _"It's fine, Momonga. You couldn't have known. And now that I've observed her… she's still perfect. Just as I envisioned. The Guardian Overseer, leader of the NPCs, intelligent and capable, but reduced to absurdity by love when in your presence - your change to her fits the settings I wished to see."_

 _"I don't know what to say."_

 _"Let's leave it at that then. However, I cannot allow my daughter to suffer like this. Momonga, you must allow your relationship with her to develop. Then you may consider yourself forgiven."_

And so, when they were alone, Momonga had declared to Albedo in that rich and confident voice of his that she so loved, that they would begin dating. The frequency of these dates would be one per year. At the time, Albedo's eyes had widened in sudden enlightenment. To think that she had not fully grasped that a Supreme Being such as Momonga - ancient beyond measure, an immortal overlord - would obviously not approach relationships at the pace of mere mortals!

Now in the opulent halls of the 9th floor, Albedo quickly made a calculation on her fingers. ' _This is it!_ ' Her wings reflexively stirred in excitement.

As per the traditions of the Supreme Beings, certain acts of affection would be added to a relationship after the date count exceeded the appropriate thresholds. If her count was correct - and the succubus remembered each and every date with such precision that it would be impossible for things to be otherwise - then at the conclusion of this date she and Momonga would be divinely authorized the kiss each other on the lips!

"Kyaa~!" Albedo squealed to herself.

At last, she had arrived at the door to Momonga's room. On the other side, the skeletal overlord was at his desk, holding his skull in his hands.

' _How did it come to this?_ ' he thought glumly.

Somehow, he had managed to avoid being dragged along by Bukubukuchagama in the "idiot brother hunt" she was no doubt gathering the others for at that very moment. The reasons he had not wanted to participate were twofold. First, he was worried that the others might turn on him as well, as the blind eye he had turned to Peroroncino's misdemeanors practically made him complicit in the crime. Second, he still did not know how he would confront his best friend when the time came.

After all, as he had said to Bukubukuchagama back then, "We don't know how much his actions are influenced by his new physiology. Maybe we shouldn't blame him 100%."

It had been an admittedly weak defense, but just as Momonga had always striven not to punish NPCs for acting in accordance with the programming of his friends, since the arrival of his guildmates, he had tried to chalk up some of their behavior to their new bodies. Punitto Moe's cold ruthlessness… Ulbert's scheming and overall scariness… Peroroncino's perversion…

Then again, the latter's behavior couldn't really be said to be much different from when he was a human occupying an avatar, as his sister had rebutted. "I know that brother of mine, and believe me, his actions have nothing to do with the fact that he has finally become a literal bird-brain."

With those words, she had sent him a withering glare, and stormed off. As always, Momonga was amazed by the range of expressions the girl with the body of a slime was capable of.

Amidst his brooding, the overlord had a nagging feeling that he was forgetting something. However, rather than pursue this line of thought, he found his thoughts wandering on another tangent.

' _Forgetting something huh? Where have I had this feeling before? Oh... right, whenever I think of Hamsuke I get the same sensation. How curious…"_

Just then, Albedo burst into the room, surprising both Momonga and the maid. This unannounced behavior was not inappropriate, since after ten dates she had been granted permission to visit Momonga at any time during his "office hours."

"Lord Momonga," the succubus began sweetly. "Are you ready for our date?"

' _Eh?! Is it that day of the year already?!_ '

Momonga coughed into his hand awkwardly. "Oh, Albedo. So you remembered."

"I will always remember the precious day of each year which has been set forth as the one where we may advance our relationship!"

' _Ahh, this is bad! Her eyes look especially hungry. I've already forgotten those so-called date-thresholds Tabula made up, but this must be one of them! Oh no, but isn't the next step kissing?! I don't know if I can do this.'_

Whereas before, Momonga had been very reluctant to return Albedo's affections because of guilt for messing with Tabula's settings, he now had a new reason to stall for time in progressing their relationship ever since he had been forgiven. It was an old feeling; a familiar one from his time on Earth: his lack of confidence with women.

' _I don't think I have it in me. In the first place, I barely knew how to kiss when I had lips. It already feels awkward enough when I press my teeth to her cheeks!_ '

"A-Albedo…" Momonga then cleared his throat, banishing the uncertainty from his voice. "Albedo, I'm afraid we cannot go on a date today."

The succubus looked absolutely crestfallen, but he couldn't turn back now. ' _Come to think of it, is that a new dress? I wonder if she made it herself. No! Don't get distracted, a good explanation is necessary!'_

"Lady Bukubukuchagama has asked for my assistance retrieving her brother. Surely you understand, I cannot place my selfish desires to be with you above her request."

"I understand," Albedo mumbled. "Then, please excuse me."

Quickly, so as not to let her beloved see the tears marring her beautiful face, Albedo fled from the room, leaving Momonga feeling a little bewildered, and rather guilty.

' _Ahh, I'm so stupid! What a cowardly thing to do, just to put off a kiss by a few days._ '

With no way to take back what he had said, Momonga sighed as he prepared to message Bukubukuchagama and inform her that he had changed his mind.

* * *

Using her Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, the distraught Albedo teleported directly to the Grave Vault of Adipocere, home of Shalltear Bloodfallen. The true vampire was not amused.

"Come to gloat, Albedo?"

In the earliest years of Nazarick's arrival to the New World, Shalltear had been Albedo's rival when it came to securing a position as Momonga's future head wife. However, after their arrival, the Supreme Beings themselves had decreed that Albedo, and not Shalltear, would begin having annual dates with their supreme leader.

With such an advantage, the vampire had conceded that Albedo would likely win the race to become head wife, and their heated arguments had grown less frequent. ' _She probably doesn't even consider me a threat anymore,_ ' Shalltear thought bitterly.

As today was the day of Albedo's annual date with Momonga, the petite floor guardian naturally thought her superior was here to rub it in. However, one look at the succubus' face shattered this assumption.

"Albedo?"

"M-Momonga could not go on a d-date with me!" Albedo quavered. In fact, she was close to wailing.

"Did he say why?" Normally, Shalltear would be miffed that Albedo had chosen to come to her, since she felt such a thing was in bad taste, but seeing the guardian overseer in such a pitiful condition tempered her annoyance.

"He said that h-he and Lady Bukubukuchagama have to g-go and find Lord P-Peroroncino!"

"Lord Peroroncino?" Shalltear spoke the name of her creator reverently. "Albedo, calm down!"

Albedo sniffled pathetically, before taking a deep breath, nodding weakly.

"Don't you understand, Albedo? We have to go after them! If something has happened to Lord Peroroncino, we cannot sit idly!"

Shalltear's loyalty to her creator had always been high, to the point where there had been a time where she would have fought all of Nazarick for him. Although now, she would definitely never raise a hand against Momonga, she still felt the temptation to abandon her duties and find Peroroncino if he was truly in need of retrieval by the other Supreme Beings.

Seeing how Albedo hadn't responded, Shalltear pressed on. "As guardians, we can't allow the Supreme Beings to be exposed, without shields to perish for them!"

"That's true… The supreme ones are always testing us, seeing if we can understand their intentions without being directly told all of the answers. Shalltear, you've been unexpectedly thoughtful today."

"Hey, isn't that a bit uncalled for?" the vampire protested.

"Come, let us present ourselves to Lord Momonga and offer ourselves up as tools for the Supreme Being's latest divine undertaking in the New World."

Unfortunately for the two women, when they reached the guild leader's room, the maid informed them that he had already departed.

* * *

 **Hello, PrometheusTheXelNaga here. With this chapter done, the setup for my story is basically completed. Next, we venture through the portal, and the action begins! I'm sorry if this offends anyone, but I am on team Albedo when it comes to the head-wife wars. Even in canon, she seems to have the advantage, having received a kiss on the cheek. Shalltear had a whole trip to the Dwarven Kingdom to catch up but didn't manage even that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Overlord and its characters.**

* * *

Herohero usually preferred to slumber in his own room on the 9th floor of Nazarick, attended to by maids who would steadily place nourishment into the ooze's body so that he would not get hungry while he slept. Of course, this did not mean that the one known as the Lord of Decadence - a name bestowed upon him by a friend as a joke which all of the NPCs took to heart - was without alternative napping locations.

One such spot was the Tob Fortress, one of the many structures Aura Bella Fiora had overseen the construction of within the great forest. It had been Blue Planet who had first invited Herohero to come stargaze from the top of the fortress' walls. Though the nature lover was disappointed that the surrounding trees had been cleared to make room for the structure, he admitted that it made for an excellent view of the night sky. In addition, when Aura's twin brother, Mare, heard of the Supreme Being's dismay, the high-druid covered the fortress in vines and other unobtrusive plants.

Blue Planet had often been the butt of many harmless jokes from his guild-mates. Herohero had never joined in on the light-hearted bullying, out of respect for the nature-lover's programming and design prowess, and just because of his mild personality. Perhaps it was because of this that he had been the one Blue Planet had first invited to join him on the walls of the Tob Fortress.

At the moment, it was not nighttime, but early afternoon. Just as the lack of tall trees near the fortress made it an ideal spot for stargazing, the open sky also made it an ideal sunbathing getaway. As an organism without a circulatory system, Herohero could not be said to be like a lizard or any other cold-blooded creature in his desire to soak in the warm sun. In fact, it was an altogether strange practice, seeing as elder black oozes' flavor text described them as ancient beings that achieved sentience and wisdom through eons of time spent growing in cold, damp places.

When asked, Herohero would respond, "I do like the cold and darkness. But I also like warmth and light. Anything that is possible to soak in idly, you could say I enjoy." Like so did he put the curiosities of his guild-mates and servants to rest.

Of course, the loyal denizens of Nazarick could not let a Supreme Being leave the safety of the tomb unprotected. Dutifully guarding the snoozing Herohero were two of the Pleiades Battle Maids: his own creation, Solution Epsilon, and their deputy commander, Yuri Alpha.

Although Yuri was a variety of undead known as a dullahan, and was thus immune to status-altering debuffs related to her emotional state, the sight of three Supreme Beings approaching caused her unbeating heart to stir. Even from a distance, she could pick out the unmistakable silhouette of her own creator, the Nephilim giant Yamaiko. This filled her with both excitement and trepidation.

The dullahan had half a mind to call her younger sister to go and receive the Supreme Beings first, so that she would have time to gather her emotions. Here Yuri once more reflected upon the seeming unreliability of her undead racial traits. However, while she was guarding the entrance to the fortress, Solution was all the way up on the walls, personally watching over Herohero. Therefore, handing-off the responsibility of greeting the supreme masters in a way that would not bring shame to their names was not possible.

"Lady Bukubukuchagama, Lady Yamaiko, Lord Momonga," Yuri addressed each one of her lords when they arrived. "I solemnly renew my pledge of eternal fidelity," she said, kneeling.

Momonga quietly indicated his approval, something which brought relief to the battle maid. At least it appeared the three were not here to express displeasure with her. Then, Yamaiko heaved a sigh, and Yuri felt as if her head could fall off under the pressure. Had she done something wrong?

"Ah, I forgot they're like this."

"You don't come to Nazarick often enough, Yama!" Bukubukuchagama exclaimed. "It's not that hard to get used to, I just think of them as obedient children!"

"Someone needs to keep that guy company. If I hadn't been there for him from the start, he wouldn't have gotten to this point where he's agreed to come down for the…"

Yamaiko hastily shut her mouth. The two female guild members peeked over at Momonga, but fortunately for them he didn't seem to be following the conversation.

"In any case, wouldn't you say it's easier for you? From the first time I met your twins, I felt something more relaxed and personal from them, even if they were just as loyal."

"Hehe. I guess I just make the best personalities."

If Yuri could sweat, she would be doing so in buckets. From her limited understanding, it seemed that the two Supreme Beings were discussing their creations. It even sounded like Yamaiko was praising Bukubukuchagama for the personality of the 6th floor guardians. Did this mean the giant felt Yuri was lacking in that regard? She hadn't even acknowledged her oath of fealty yet.

"Oops! Yama, I think you've left your girl hanging there."

Prompted by these words, the imposing Yamaiko looked once more at the kneeling battle maid. "Yuri…"

"Yes!" the dullahan looked up to meet the gaze of her creator.

"...Yuri, you don't need to be so formal with us. At least not with the three of us. You're among friends."

"Friends…" Yuri tasted the word, as if saying it for the first time.

In reality, it was not the first time Yamaiko had made such a request of her creation. However, the frequency of her visits to Nazarick was low, only a few times a year, so her interactions with the maid had been relatively limited.

Yuri gulped, certain that this was some sort of test. "Then, though I overstep my boundaries, I will rise without your express permission."

Yamaiko beamed. "Finally, some progress. I am happy to see you have grown enough to understand permission was implied," she praised Yuri like a teacher with a student that had just done well in a subject they struggled with.

"To not have grown when I have been given your personal attention would have been a grave failure," Yuri responded seriously, though on the inside she was tingling from the praise. "May I ask for what reason your excellencies have come to inspect the Tob Fortress?"

"We're here to pick up Herohero! We were told he is here, is he not?" Bukubukuchagama announced.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Solution Epsilon appeared. Of course, to the 3 level 100s it seemed rather obvious that she had used a mobility skill from her assassin job class, but to Yuri it looked as though her sister had simply faded into existence. The older Pleiades wondered if this behavior was inappropriate and warranted a scolding session later, or if using a skill to reach the masters and present oneself was in fact the correct course of action.

"Solution Epsilon, presenting myself before the masters," the shoggoth said succulently.

Momonga tuned back in just in time to motion for Solution to stand with a practiced wave. Any bystander would admit that the overlord acted with the grace and experience of one who had ruled for hundreds of lifetimes of mortals.

"To answer your question, Lady Bukubukuchagama, Lord Herohero is indeed present. However, my lord creator is busy at the moment."

"Hmm? Herohero is busy?" This time it was Momonga who spoke. He seemed interested in what his comrade was doing with himself.

"It is as you say, Lord Momonga," Solution affirmed. "Lord Herohero is currently deep in sleep upon the ramparts of the fortress."

"Hah?! And he told you he was busy?!" Bukubukuchagama asked incredulously.

"No, my lady. My lord simply announced his intention to nap. As his faithful servant, I interpreted this as an order to keep him from being disturbed from this most important activity."

"Important?!"

"Yes, Lady Bukubukuchagama. As you know, Herohero was once a simple black ooze, back at the dawn of time, though it stretches the limits of my mind to comprehend such a thing. It was through many millennia spent consuming, growing, and slumbering that my lord became a Supreme Being, ancient even among elder black oozes. Even now, he pursues further wisdom and power."

Solution's eyes were shining in admiration and reverence. It was actually due to Momonga talking about a time where he was "weak and alone" in front of Narberal Gamma that the NPCs had developed a fascination in the ancient origins of the Supreme Beings. The Pleiades, seeing that one of their own had received the hinted revelation first as a good sign, had become perhaps the premier experts of this field in all of Nazarick. Of course, the floor guardians were still the most adept at interpreting the cryptic sayings of the Supreme Beings.

Momonga hurriedly stepped in while Bukubukuchagama was still taken aback by the ludicrousness of Herohero's personal mythos that he seemed perfectly content to let spread.

"Ah, so you noticed, Solution. Herohero is indeed very hardworking."

"Yes!"

"Well, it is precisely because of this that we need to borrow him. Something has come up that requires the personal attention of the four of us, and we cannot proceed without Herohero."

Yuri's eyes widened. If the Supreme Beings were intending to go on a personal mission, she would have to insist that they allow the two Pleiades to accompany them. Even in the heart of the Sorcerer Kingdom, one could not be too careful when it came to the protection of the 41 above all.

* * *

The world was red.

A depressing red sky hung over scorching red sand. Pieces of flesh dyed red with blood lay scattered on the ground, oozing that red life-fluid. Fire and hellflame seared through the air.

Alastor had neither the time, nor the presence of mind, to observe such details in his surroundings. His world was a red one, but this was due to the frenzied haze that clouded his vision, not the particular color of the sand particles in this realm.

The Demonic Plane was not uninhabited, not by any stretch. Alastor and Tarybdis had emerged through the portal to find the imps already engaged in a storm of claws, teeth, and fell magic. The unconquered land was practically teeming with demons of all varieties.

Heaving, Alastor pulled his claw out from the gut of his third kill. Something about this just felt so right! ' _These claws have been wasted picking herbs!_ ' the demonkin thought, barely piecing together the idea through his bloodlust.

Looking up, he saw his next challenger ten meters away. It was a four-armed brute with clay-like skin and 8 glowing eyes. Alastor vaguely heard his name being called, but his attention was too focused on the enemy. Eagerly, he charged forwards, swinging his bloodied claw in a wide arc.

The muscular demon caught the swipe with ease, and countered with two blunt strikes to the stomach. Alastor roared in pain and rage, and attempted to plunge the sharp tips of his fingers into the brute's stomach like he had with the last demon. This hand too was caught in the meaty hands of the clay demon.

"Alastor!"

Again, he thought he heard his name but the pain of the enemy demon holding him off the ground by his wrists and pummeling him with its fists clouded his senses. Feebly, Alastor beat his wings, trying futilely to free himself and get airborne.

"Alastor!"

A spear whistled past the half-demon's bat-like ears and embedded itself in the surprised face of the brute. Immediately, its grip on Alastor loosened, and he was suddenly free, flying back a couple meters in the air and landing in a crumpled heap.

"Alastor, you need to pay attention!"

Tarybdis swiftly strode past the downed Alastor and deftly yanked his spear from the head of their slain enemy. Already, an assortment of smaller demons were beginning to surround the two, approaching in a closing semi-circle. Perhaps they sensed the weakness in the winged one on the ground.

"Get up, Alastor. I need you now!" Tarybdis commanded urgently.

Sluggishly, Alastor stirred and rose to his feet. By now, the two were completely surrounded by at least 7 imp-like demons. Like most of the demons encountered so far, they did not resemble any recognizable subtype from the New World.

Tarybdis settled into a defensive position, so that he was back-to-back with Alastor.

"This is why you need to listen," he scolded. "We've been separated from the main body."

Some of the opposing imps feinted forward, testing them. They were obviously wary, especially of Tarybdis, whose level was in the 50s. In the New World, this would have been considered enough strength to bring down calamities upon nations. For Nazarick, it was considered a lower-level mercenary summon whose book could be found in Ashurbanipal. In the Demonic Plane, where the average strength seemed to be much greater, such a level only made Tarybdis merely "dangerous."

Finally, an imp took the initiative and committed to an attack, darting forwards. It was met with a spear impaling its skull. Hoping to take advantage of a perceived opening, two more leapt at the Insect Warrior. At the same time, a single imp engaged Alastor, easily breaking through his defenses and swiping at his legs - it was a small creature after all.

Tarybdis easily swept aside his attackers, knocking them away with the body of his spear. Alastor, realizing that his injury was superficial, felt confident that he possessed a higher level than his attacker, and snatched it up off the ground. Bloodlust once again overtaking him, he prepared to crush its skull between his hands.

Unfortunately, he had let his awareness of his surroundings slip. Even as Tarybdis cleanly finished off the two imps that had rushed him, and went on to stab a third through the eye, Alastor was beset by another. A sharp pain stabbed into his hazy consciousness as something sharp tore into one of his his wings. Snarling, he immediately ended the imp in his hands in a surge of berserk strength, and found the offender hanging off his left wing by two long knife-like appendages that it had instead of hands.

Seeking to shake it off, Alastor beat his wings once. The imp was indeed dislodged, but it tore a long, thin cut in the membrane of the wing as it was forcibly extricated. To make matters worse, the last two imps jumped the larger demonkin, causing him to lose balance.

"Tarybdis!" Alastor called for aid. The Insect Warrior had briefly left his defensive position at his companion's back in order to finish off the attackers he had been dealing with.

As Tarybdis prepared to once more use his spear as a javelin and impale one of the imps currently clawing away at Alastor, the ground behind him caved in. With a thunderous roar, a many-eyed worm burst out of the ground with the force of a geyser. The Insect Warrior had to make a choice. Would he sacrifice his weapon to save his friend, or leave him to fend for himself? In the end, there was only one course of action to take. After all, they had a promise, and a disciple of Warrior Takemikazuchi's teachings always kept their word.

Suddenly, before the insectoid could follow through on his throw, two of what appeared to be glowing metal shards embedded themselves in the imps. A moment later they exploded, leaving Alastor miraculously unharmed, although covered in gore.

A sound behind Tarybdis indicated that the burrower that had ambushed him had similarly met its end at the exact same time. A quick glance back in its direction confirmed that the monstrosity had been reduced to a bloody pulp.

"What in the world…" Alastor wondered, getting back onto his feet. He sported numerous lacerations and gashes from the relentless assault of the imps.

There was a notable change in atmosphere. Looking over, it appeared that the surviving vanguard fighters were rallying. Their renewed vigor electrified the atmosphere, and Alastor felt himself filled with vitality, though he did not yet know why.

"Over there!" Tarybdis pointed with his spear.

Following the direction of his friend's extended weapon, Alastor beheld two shapes flying in the distance. Even from afar their forms were impossible not to recognize. One was Ulbert Alain Odle, his long claws and wickedly curved horns visible against the horizon. The other was a blur, but the rapid-fire stream of glowing projectiles originating from him gave away his identity: the archery god Peroroncino.

' _Just how powerful does one have to be to fire off things that could kill me at such an impossible rate?!_ '

Almost as soon as they were noticed, the two Supreme Beings had vanished in the distance. Their effect on the New World demons was undeniable. Ironically, despite their newfound will to fight, the vanguard units could no longer find any opponents, as they had been obliterated by Peroroncino's barrage.

"Amazing…" Alastor whispered, awestruck. "Beyond all imagination…"

Truly, this day had been a day of miracles.

* * *

Together, Albedo and Shalltear approached the teleport gate that would lead them from the 6th floor to the 5th. They had walked all the way to this point from the 9th floor. Neither of them wanted to admit it, but using the teleportation function of the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown and then discovering that the other one had come with would shatter their fantasy that they were the only one Momonga had gifted a guild ring to. Hence, they walked.

The teleportation gate accepted them without trouble. Travel within the Great Tomb was monitored at all times by Aureole Omega, lastborn of the Pleiades. As the guardian overseer and as one who rarely used teleportation gates, Albedo faintly felt as though she were conducting a workplace inspection, and nodded in approval upon reaching the 6th floor. Shalltear, not missing the motion, glanced over quizzically, and then shrugged as if to say "oh well."

The two were here to visit Nigredo, Albedo's older sister and Nazarick's specialist in information magic. Using her abilities, they would be able to quickly locate Momonga and Bukubukuchagama so that they could catch up to them as quickly as possible.

Of course, Albedo could have just used [Message] to contact her sister while on the move, but since she and Shalltear needed to travel back to the surface anyways - and had decided to walk - a family visit seemed in order. As Lord Touch Me had decreed during one of his rare visits to Nazarick: "no one should ever make the mistake of neglecting family."

On the way to Nigredo's residence, the two women spotted Cocytus sparring in the distance. This much was not surprising, as Cocytus was known to use almost all of his free time for training. What came as a shock, particularly to Albedo, was the floor guardian's sparring partner.

The God Slayer: Warrior Takemikazuchi.

While it was common knowledge that all 41 Supreme Beings had fought and killed their own share of gods, Warrior Takemikazuchi took this practice a step further. Not only did he defeat deities, he bound them forever to his will, calling upon them to strike his opponents in battle. The Wisdom Kings of an old religion, known as Myo-o, were among the transcendental beings he could call on to deliver blows.

That such an existence would still possess the kindness to train with a lowly creation of his was something that brought a rarely genuine smile to Albedo's face.

Needless to say, greeting the mythical warrior immediately became the first priority. ' _He must have just arrived today. I guess it will be in tomorrow's report,_ ' thought Albedo, double checking in her mind that she had not recalled seeing anything in her daily reports about Warrior Takemikazuchi's presence in Nazarick. ' _Perhaps I should ask Pandora's Actor to message me immediately from now on._ '

Cocytus and his maker had seen the ladies coming, and had respectfully concluded their duel, although neither of the newcomers would have minded waiting on the sidelines.

"No, no. That's not necessary. I recognize your loyalty." Even as Albedo and Shalltear began to kneel, Warrior Takemikazuchi stopped them. His voice was both firm and kind, and brooked no disagreement. Even with Momonga, almost any NPC of Nazarick would insist on paying the proper respects, but something was different here. Perhaps like Cocytus, and like his name would suggest, Takemikazuchi was a warrior, and disliked pleasantries.

Instinctively sensing this, the two women did as they were told and stood straight and proud. Showing that Nazarick's guardians were strong and healthy would no doubt be a better way to communicate to Warrior Takemikazuchi.

"You two look lively. So, what can I do for you?"

"You need only rule over us as one of the 41 for all eternity, Lord Warrior Takemikazuchi," Albedo said. "We are just on our way to see Nigredo."

"What. Are. You. Looking. To. Find?" Cocytus asked, curious. It was not often that Nigredo was visited by guardians alone, without a Supreme Being.

"We are seeking Lord Momonga, so that we may join him and Lady Bukubukuchagama and serve as protectors on their mission."

"Oh? And what mission have my companions embarked on now?"

"Lord Momonga informed me that Lady Bukubukuchagama required his assistance to 'retrieve' Lord Peroroncino."

"'Retrieve' huh? That seems within expectations, he's probably done something to deserve it. Then, why are you not with them now? If you're here for Nigredo, did they not tell you where they were heading?"

Albedo opened her mouth, then closed it. This was undoubtedly a test.

In her moment of silence, Cocytus posed another question: "Albedo. Is. Today. Not. The. Day. Of. Your. Date. With. Lord. Momonga?"

The guardian overseer's posture slumped in dejection. On the other hand, Warrior Takemikazuchi seemed to gain energy.

"Hoh! So Momonga's flaking out on his girl, now. Come, I'll just message him and ask him where they are so that Shalltear can open a [Gate]." Warrior Takemikazuchi had only been out of Nazarick for about a month, and was quite familiar with the capabilities of the guardians.

"Please wait, Lord Warrior Takemikazuchi!" Shalltear cried desperately. "I am under orders not to use [Gate]!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Lord Warrior Takemikazuchi! Just a few hours ago, Lord Momonga asked me if I was displeased with anything. He then said, 'Well, I guess we make use of your skill too much. Then, please feel free to take a break from using [Gate] for a week or so.' So you see, I cannot use that spell. My apologies!" Shalltear bowed low.

"I don't think…" Warrior Takemikazuchi began, intending to correct Shalltear in her interpretation. Thinking about it for a second, he decided it probably would be an exercise in futility, given the vampire's loyalty to the guild master. "Alright, then I'll message him and we can catch up on foot."

Albedo gasped. "You mean to say, you will be coming with us, Lord Warrior Takemikazuchi?"

"That's right. Also, please just call me Takemikazuchi."

Incidentally, this was not the first time Takemikazuchi had made such a request. However, since their earliest days in Nazarick, Ulbert had taken great amusement in hearing the NPCs recite such a long name every time without fail. Thus, the diabolical goatman would occasionally order, "Please show Warrior Takemikazuchi the respect he deserves and address him by his complete name."

Thus, all those in Nazarick went back and forth, following whichever Supreme Being's command had been the most recent, as neither outranked the other in the eyes of those who were not their personal creations.

"I. Shall. Come. As. Well." Cocytus announced.

"That's the spirit, Cocytus!" Takemikazuchi praised his creation.

If the renegade dragons across the ocean had heard that so many floor guardians were leaving Nazarick on this day, they perhaps would have seen it as prime opportunity to attack. It was a good thing for them that this knowledge did not reach them, for if they had attempted such a thing, they most certainly would have been slaughtered.

* * *

 **I've assumed that after 30 years, Shalltear would possess a ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. Thank you to all of those who read and show support for this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Overlord and its characters.**

* * *

All across the newly blood-soaked grounds near the Great Portal's exit point in the Demonic Plane, vanguard fighters like Alastor and Tarybdis were picking themselves up. Confusion hung thick in the air, but there was also awe, and a decidedly powerful sense of motivation. There was no doubt about it: the aura of the Supreme Beings had been amplified somehow in this realm, and was having a palpable effect on the demons loyal to them.

Peroroncino had carved a path of destruction ahead, reaping lives with just as much ease as wheat. However, sounds from the distance indicated that the New Worlders would be flanked from the side in just a few minutes.

Even as the newly invigorated demons prepared for another bout, they sensed another powerful aura emerging from the portal. Instinctively, all present knew who it belonged to.

Demiurge had come to the demonic plane, and his arrival signaled that the legion was fully assembled.

Before the vanguard units had time to circle back to the portal as planned, the voice of the archdevil was heard by all. Imbued with its passive [Domination Mantra], its sophistication and beauty clashed against the primitive backdrop of the Demonic Plane.

"Hear me, all of you loyal to Ainz Ooal Gown and the Sorcerer Kingdom. There has been a change of plans. The supreme ones seek to test us, by placing their own lives in danger. We shall not set up camp, and we shall not rest, until we have secured their safety."

On the inside, the floor guardian's emotions were threatening to break his imperturbable facade, but he continued without showing the slightest hint of weakness.

"Those of you who volunteered, I thank you for your efforts. This said, I will no longer pretend to need you. You may follow behind our formation, or you may stay behind and wait for the undead to be called for once we find Lords Peroroncino and Ulbert Alain Odle. Know this: if you elect to keep fighting, no one will shoulder your weight should you fall behind."

The response from the vanguard units was a unanimous show of support. The survivors of the first clash, numbering a little over 7,000, immediately began to close ranks, falling in behind the legion. At first glance this might have seemed strange, since they had just been told bluntly that they were never needed. However, the more astute demons had already realized this was the case, and that this opportunity had simply been a gift in the form of a chance to prove themselves. Those that had not realized were mostly too stupid to understand or care.

Then, something signaled that it was time to move; it was felt as a pulse in Demiurge's aura. Near the rear on his command platform was the archdevil himself, surrounded by 5 of his evil lords and a number of demonic scryers - the information specialists of the legion.

"Hmm. It worked as I predicted," Demiurge noted. "Have you determined what it is yet?"

One of the scryers, a winged succubus with purplish skin, stepped forward and bowed low. "It appears to have been a dormant racial skill: [Domain]. From what we've observed, it gives you complete awareness of those within its range, and allows you to command them through it. Also, it appears to have a buff-like effect on those under its influence."

"I see…" Demiurge said, looking slightly disturbed. "I have always had full knowledge of the spells and skills Lord Ulbert specifically created me with, and this [Domain] is not one of them. It must be a generic racial passive, shared by all of those with a certain race. Scryers, comb the legion and determine if any others are exhibiting [Domain]s. Use the information to pinpoint which racial class is responsible. Begin immediately!"

"Yes, Lord Demiurge!" the assembled scryers responded dutifully.

The devil in red sighed, turning to his Evil Lord Lust. Lust was pulchritudinous, to the point where all mortals who beheld her would be overcome by her beauty and driven insane. For one such as Demiurge, this just meant he regarded her as one he could confide in during moments of weakness.

"I have failed as a guardian," he admitted.

"My lord!" Lust protested. "Why do you say such things?"

"Even since the beginning, as early as what could be called our very first conquest - the subjugation of the lizard man tribes - Lord Momonga showed that the Supreme Beings expect us to grow."

"That is true…"

"I was created intelligent, Lust. The Supreme Beings, and Lord Ulbert most of all, know that they cannot push me to grow through artificial tests, like the one given to Cocytus at the time. Even then, I had realized part of Lord Momonga's intentions. And so, the supreme ones know that they must put me in a situation with real stakes, even going as far as to place themselves in legitimate danger… If I had showed growth that met Lord Ulbert's expectations, perhaps we would not be in this situation."

The Evil Lord did not know what to say to her superior. Fortunately for her, he did not seem to be expecting a response.

"Those of us who were created strong cannot be arrogant about our gifts. Look at the recruits now following us, and tell me what you see."

From the command platform, Lust regarded those who Demiurge had mentioned. "Weak, but potentially useful pawns."

"I agree with you. They can toil away for eternity and grind their bodies to dust, but they will never reach the perfection of one of Nazarick's maids. However, superior as we are to them, we should regard such an ambition to grow as an ideal to adopt. Only then will we fully satisfy the Supreme Beings."

Demiurge fell into a thoughtful silence. Lust quickly glanced at the other Evil Lords, silently begging for help in dealing with their uncharacteristically melancholy commander. They simply stared at her, as if to say, "This is your area of knowledge. You deal with it." In reality, the true abilities of the mesmerizing Evil Lord did not equip her to contribute anything useful to her master's thoughts.

Hesitantly, a demonic scryer - the same one from before - spoke up.

"Pardon the intrusion, Lord Demiurge. We have found the racial class that contains [Domain] as a passive in this realm."

"Speak."

"Yes! All of those who have at least 1 level in either the [Archdevil] or [Devil] races are showing domains of their own. We hypothesize that the demonic energy of this plane is responsible for activating the previously dormant skill."

Demiurge had already made such an assumption. "Very good. And have you observed how [Domain]s interact with one another?"

"Yes, Lord Demiurge. Currently, all other [Domain]s are being suppressed by yours, extending only a few meters in radius. However, demons within these lesser auras no longer feel the influence of yours. It seems that only one [Domain] can be active over any given area at a time."

"What of the higher level devils? Shouldn't their influence compete more with mine?"

"Regretfully, we can only speculate that their loyalty to you actively keeps their [Domain] from competing with yours."

"Is that so…" Demiurge pushed up his glasses, furrowing his brow. "Then, if we follow that assumption, we will know when we have caught up to Lord Ulbert when my [Domain] submits to his."

The succubus scryer shuddered, contemplating how overwhelmingly powerful their god's aura would feel, amplified by the Demonic Plane. She felt jealousy towards those near the front of the formation, as well as those in the vanguard units, for being able to experience such a thing.

"My lord!" Another scryer called out. "The enemies are nearly upon our left flank!"

"Do they appear to be organized?"

"No, my lord. It is a horde."

Demiurge smirked cruelly, then sent out a pulse through his newfound [Domain]. Its contents were simple: { _annihilate the enemy_ }.

Quickly and efficiently, the 50,000 strong Infernal Legion shifted its formation to face the oncoming swarm. The Demonic Shieldbearers were brought to the front, while winged monstrosities of all varieties took to the skies, flying in intricate, stochastic patterns.

Shieldbearers followed the battle doctrines of a Supreme Being, Bukubukuchagama the Unsinkable. Instead of weapons, they wielded a pair of shields. Like their equipment, their bodies were also large and dulled towards pain, and could be said to be a third shield for the more fragile, offensively oriented legionnaires.

The air was filled with the sound of metal that preceded war as thousands of shields came down firmly on the ground, forming an airtight wall. The front row of Shieldbearers would use their second shield to provide overhead protection against arrows. Behind them, distributed evenly and less densely, were more Shieldbearers who would use both of their shields to cover those around them from overhead attacks.

The airborne battalions were less protected, but their main focus was to prevent the enemy from achieving air dominance. In the absence of air opposition, they would use their agility and altitude to avoid ground-based responses, and support the ground units with magic and ranged attacks. Otherwise, they would engage the enemy flyers quickly with the goal of gaining a decisive victory before gaining altitude and reverting to the anti-ground combat doctrine.

Even before the horde of demons - likely drawn to the lands in front of the portal by the smell of the slaughter that had taken place - could reach the shield wall, archer and mage companies unleashed ranged devastation upon them. From initial appearances, it seemed like the mages alone would be able to decimate the entire enemy force on their own. However, another combat doctrine of the Infernal Legion was the conservation of mana. Allowing one cohort to exhaust itself while another stayed untouched would not be efficient for a drawn-out campaign.

Thus, the ranged attackers paced themselves, and some enemy demons were allowed to get into melee range. Whatever momentum they had would be swiftly eliminated by the shield wall, and a momentary opening would allow a spear to end their lives.

In this fashion, like a well-oiled machine of slaughter, the legion crushed the oncoming horde without a single casualty, expending resources judiciously. There had been no archers in the opposition, so the Shieldbearers in the body of the group had proven unnecessary. The same was true for the flyers.

The outcome of what could hardly be called a battle was unsurprising to Demiurge. When fighting in the name of the Supreme Beings, overwhelming victory was the only option. What made the archdevil's eyes widen momentarily, so that his subordinates glimpsed the crystals behind his glasses for an instant, was what had been left behind.

Hundreds of data crystals, known to the subjects of the Sorcerer Kingdom as soul shards, littered the bloodied ground.

The value of the realm shot up exponentially in Demiurge's mind. Briefly, he contemplated contacting his fellow floor guardian Mare. The high druid had a menagerie of dangerous plants and beasts that could sow havoc throughout the lands, not to mention the wide-ranged destructive capabilities of the guardian himself. Mare certainly would be well suited towards harvesting data crystals, which seemed to have a much higher drop probability in this land.

Thinking twice, the archdevil pushed the thought aside. He didn't know if it would break the unspoken terms of the test his creator was putting him through. He could recommend Mare join them once he had secured Ulbert Alain Odle's safety using only the forces under his command.

A demonic scryer approached with another update. "More hostiles are inbound; they are one kilometer out. They are in formation, but poorly armed. If I may submit my own guess, it is some type of militia."

Greed, one of the Evil Lords presently with Demiurge, grinned viciously. "Finally, a sign of civilization. I will enjoy taking all they have from them."

"Patience Greed, finding the Supreme Beings comes first," said Demiurge. Then, addressing the scryer, "How soon until they are upon us?"

"About that, Lord Demiurge… They're shuffling their ranks back. A smaller group has broken off. It appears to be some type of leader and an escort; they're better armed. I think they're here to negotiate."

The group of foreign demons stopped when they were 500 meters away from the legion. Oddly, even in the face of such an overwhelming number of armed demons showing military discipline, the leader - a smaller, humanoid demon with horns as his only visible demonic feature - seemed unafraid. He was either very powerful or very stupid. Or both.

"I am Ashme, demon lord under the command of Malekor - the rank 14 devil whose lands you are trespassing upon!" he bellowed, his voice carrying over the legion with just enough volume to reach Demiurge in the rear. "You face the might of Malekor's 3rd legion! Send forth your representative to negotiate the terms of your surrender, or you shall not leave our territory alive!"

"Hello Ashme." The demon leader stiffened in surprise in hearing a voice speaking evenly at a conversational volume.

Demiurge hadn't even bothered moving, and had simply used a skill to extend the reach of his voice so that he could speak normally. It was a skill designed to be used in synergy with his [Domination Mantra], to widen its effective range, but it worked just as well for communication at a distance.

"I'm afraid that if you expect me to spare you the effort of going all the way to your location, you will have to be disappointed. Truthfully, your band of second-rates is a disgrace to the word "legion." My subordinates thought you were a militia."

"How dare you! We represent the strength of one of the highest ranking devils!"

"I'm sure you do," Demiurge responded with brutal honesty. "And I thank you for informing me that your leader is so weak. This devil you serve - Malekor - does he by chance have a [Domain]?"

"Don't ask obvious questions!" Ashme roared back, fuming. Though he looked less monstrous than many demons, he seemed to possess the temper of a more wrathful variety. "You stand within it now!"

Then, as if sensing something afoul, the Ashme paused, testing the air. For a moment he looked shaken, but quickly gathered himself, and resumed his shouting.

"So, you're a devil yourself? Where are you hiding? You can't be from the Council of 17. Your [Domain] may be holding strong now, but if you push in any further you shall surely be overwhelmed by Malekor's power!"

"Ah, so his sphere of influence has been pushed back by mine," Demiurge noted, almost as if he were speaking to himself. "It's troublesome that I can't feel the influence of weaker devils pushing back."

"Do you know nothing?!" Ashme roared back. "The only reason your nauseous [Domain], and not my master's blankets the air here, is most definitely because he is communing with the World Core, as he does daily! Once he turns his attention to you, someone who knows as little as you do shall certainly be overwhelmed!"

"Is that so? What is this World Core you speak of?"

Ashme snapped, losing all patience with what he perceived to be an upstart interloper. "Don't play stupid with me, you who must be the lowliest of all devils! Not even one as ignorant as you would forget the energy reservoir that birthed them! Prepare to have your little bid for power destroyed here and now, you lesser devil!"

Demiurge sighed, satisfied with the information he had obtained and sickened at such a display of foolishness all at once. Turning off his voice skill, he turned to his scryers.

"How many would you say are in this mockery of a legion facing us?"

"About 3,000, Lord Demiurge."

"So, this Ashme can neither sense the difference in our power, nor can he observe an vast imbalance in numbers. What a waste." Then, addressing his entire legion, Demiurge issued a command. "Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony… Deal with these obstacles. My legion, we shall continue following the trail to the Supreme Beings!"

As the legion once again shifted its formation so that the forces of the demon lord Ashme were on its right side, the succubus scryer timidly voiced a thought to Demiurge.

"My lord, although most of the enemy demons are negligible, their leader is powerful! Despite his appearance, he is above level 90! Are you sure it is okay sending only those three?"

"It will not be a problem. Feel free to observe the battle using your magic. Then tell me what you learn of the difference between beings whose high levels reflect their imperfect lives and amount to little more than haphazardly distributed strength and skills, and beings who were crafted by those who surpass gods. Each one of our levels was made with the intent to serve Nazarick well. My Evil Lords will not lose this fight."

The succubus bowed, and returned to her post. She did not feel the need to watch over the upcoming battle. If Demiurge, the most cautious and calculating of the floor guardians, felt that he had allocated enough resources, then she had no need for further concern. "The battle is decided before it is even fought. So sayeth Lord Punitto Moe," she murmured to herself.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time the four Supreme Beings and the two battle maids that refused to be left behind arrived in Katze City. Herohero had been even angrier than Bukubukuchagama when he had been told the reason for the excursion, and had urged Momonga to teleport them all immediately there. The overlord had refused, saying that it might not be prudent to drop in suddenly while Ulbert was still conducting business. After all, Supreme Beings had dramatic effects upon citizens of their nation, and showing up out of the blue might have unexpected consequences that would interfere with their guildmate's plans.

Of course, this was not Momonga's real reason for wanting to take a slower approach, but was something he had made up on the spot. He had observed that Bukubukuchagama had become calmer and was approaching the situation more rationally after being given some time to simmer (like a teapot). Allowing Herohero to do the same would minimize the chances of him turning on Momonga once they caught up with Peroroncino.

There was one more reason Momonga hid in his heart.

' _Ahh, this is so pleasant. It feels like we're adventuring in Yggdrasil together. With Yuri and Solution here, we even have a 6 person party!_ '

Feelings of happiness were continuously bubbling up within the overlord and being suppressed by his passive emotional regulator, only to surge forth once again. When his guild members had arrived in the New World, Momonga's workload had not decreased. Rather, with Nazarick now active with his friends spending gold and data crystals, and going off on ventures of their own, he had more paperwork than ever!

Therefore, the chance to go out even for a walk through the outdoors was supremely refreshing. Although Momonga still felt a twinge of regret for skipping out on his annual date with Albedo, he was overall glad with his decision to brave the wrath of Bukubukuchagama and join her in her justice squad. In turned out much of her anger towards him had died down anyway, since she was generally carefree and only really got serious about punishing her brother.

Finally, the "party," as Momonga was referring to the group in his heart, was looking upon Katze City. It made the guild master well up with pride to see an entire city built through the hard work and collaboration of his friends.

"Hey, did Take say he was going to join us?" Yamaiko asked. Her fellow Nephilim had messaged the guild leader earlier, asking where they were.

"I don't think so," Momonga said. "He was probably just surprised to find Nazarick suddenly empty."

"Yeah, maybe I was a bit too hasty. I honestly forgot to tell him," Bukubukuchagama admitted.

"Hey guys… Isn't there supposed to be an army of demons here?" Herohero asked.

"It looks like the portal is activated!" Yamaiko added.

"It's pretty~!"

"Hmm… This is all happening very fast, I didn't think they would start the invasion when Ulbert only visited the Undercity this morning..." Momonga scratched his skeletal chin. "Well, if they are no longer gathered here, it should be safe to contact Ulbert. He shouldn't be busy anymore."

After casting his spell, the overlord waited a few seconds. The others watched him expectantly. Then, he started.

"It didn't connect!"

Momonga felt a slight drop of panic. He didn't want to lose any guild members, and if the failed [Message] indicated what it thought it meant, Ulbert had gone through the portal. Though the rational part of him understood that the World Disaster was formidable, and not overly reckless, past loneliness caused part of him to involuntarily respond with worry.

It seemed Herohero had come to the same conclusion as Momonga. "Guys, you don't think he's gone through that portal do you?" he asked, vaguely shifting his amorphous body in what looked like a gesture towards the activated construct.

"I can't think of any other reason the message didn't connect. It's not like it went through but he didn't pick up," Momonga said, feeling the most qualified to answer the question as he was the most knowledgeable when it came to how the New World adapted what used to be game mechanics.

"Well, it should be fine to go to the city then," Yamaiko pointed out. "We can ask the citizens if they saw Pero."

"Hmm… Momonga, can you try using [Message] with my brother?"

"Are you sure? If he asks why I'm calling, I don't think I'd be able to hide the fact that we're looking for him…"

"I don't think that will be a problem. Call it a hunch."

"Well, if it's you, I suppose I'll trust that. [Message]... It also didn't connect!"

If Bukubukuchagama had a face, she would have been smirking. "Hah! I thought so. The little pest has run off through the portal!"

' _How can you be so happy about this?! Isn't the Demonic Plane potentially dangerous?!_ '

On the outside, Momonga said, "Indeed, that appears to be the case."

"We're going after him, aren't we?" Herohero asked anxiously.

"Of course," the guild leader responded. Even though this expedition had been Bukubukuchagama's idea, and he himself shared some of Peroroncino's guilt, the guildmates instinctively turned to him when it came to decisions like these.

"However," Momonga continued. "We should make preparations."

"That seems reasonable," Yamaiko agreed. "What did you have in mind?"

"I keep one of our undead armies buried nearby. It's too much of a strain to control all of the undead Pandora's Actor and I have summoned over the years, so we keep many of them without orders and they just kind of freeze up."

"Ohhh," the guild members responded, sensing what Momonga was about to say next.

"How about we raise the undead army to protect ourselves?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Guest reviewer zz-zz, I enjoyed your ideas. Actually making an NPC Momon or Jaldabaoth would certainly be interesting, but is probably not within the scope of this story. Of course, you or anyone else would be welcome to make a fanfiction that uses the "Ascension Continuity" if I may be so bold as to suggest such a thing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Overlord and its characters.**

* * *

Malekor, the entity considered to be the 14th highest ranking devil in the realm, was troubled. The tall, pale demon's problems had begun when he sensed that some of the resident demons living within his [Domain] were fighting and dying. This much alone would not be cause for alarm, since scarce resources meant that the rabble scraping out an existence would often thin itself through infighting.

However, just as the rate of deaths began to become more worrying, the devil felt his [Domain] quickly receding. This could only mean one thing, the presence of another devil in the region. Effectively blinded, he dispatched his 3rd legion to investigate.

It was very rare for a devil to personally appear on the battlefield, which was what Malekor assumed was the case, since it was the only thing that could explain his [Domain] being pushed back. The reason devils did not often venture to the frontlines was because such an action rarely justified the risks. After all, they were ranked not by combat potential - although higher ranked devils often had higher levels of battle potency corresponding to their rank - but by the portion of the World Core which they controlled.

The World Core could be considered to be the center of the realm, and was the font of all demonic essence. Over thousands of years, ancient infernal machines were constructed that allowed devils to access the energies of the World Core directly, and summon demons using their own power.

Before long, in a time before Malekor had even existed, the energies of the World Core had been completely claimed, divided between competing devils. And thus, a millennium-spanning conflict began. Summoning demons reduced the percentage of the World Core that a devil owned, while gathering power over time and dominating other devils would increase this share. Finding a balance between expending power to summon an army and trying to amass power through time and conquest was difficult.

Finally, after many thousands of years, it seemed that a balance had been found, with 17 of the most powerful devils claiming the vast majority of the demonic energy and forming a pact. Under this treaty, they would not seek to reduce another one of the 17's power by invading and killing their subjects and forcing them to summon replacements, but would instead hunt down newly emerging devils and maintain the current balance.

With access to about four percent of the World Core's energies, Malekor was rank 14 among the Council of 17. However, even devils higher ranked than him would be hesitant to engage him in combat. This was due to his ability to use [Teleportation], a rare skill that made him very dangerous to face unprepared.

He had chosen to send the 3rd legion to meet the threat encroaching upon his territory because its commander, Ashme, was an unusually powerful demon lord. In fact, it could be said that the unassuming humanoid would be a match for any lesser devil.

It was not that other demon lords did not have the potential to reach Ashme's level of strength, but that usually they would themselves evolve into devils before such a point. When this happened, they would be eliminated. The result was that the armies that protected devils were usually much weaker than the devils themselves, and extraordinary fighters like Ashme were very rare indeed.

As for why that particular demon lord had not evolved into a devil, Malekor could only speculate. It was most likely because Ashme did not possess the cunning of a devil in any significant quality. Truthfully, the commander of the 3rd legion was very unintelligent, but he was powerful enough to handle most issues with lesser devils without needing to resort to much more than brutally straightforward tactics.

It was for this reason that when Malekor told his commander to attempt to negotiate a surrender, before disposing of the threat, he didn't expect that negotiations would actually occur. He hadn't told Ashme that there was a devil present because such extra details might make the dull demon lord behave unexpectedly.

Lesser devils who had acquired an infernal machine usually attempted to upset the power balance in the same way as the devils of old: by sending armies to clash with one another. Therefore, Malekor usually had to send his forces directly to where a devil was hiding out in order to dispose of it. Ashme had fought and killed devils before, so he was sure handling one in the open would not be a problem.

Of course, Malekor had never considered that the [Domain] pushing against his own could possibly be stronger. The obvious conclusion was that it was holding strong against his only because the devil at its center was closer to the point where the territories were clashing.

When Ashme disappeared from his master's senses and entered the encroaching region of the supposed invader, Malekor retired to his inner sanctum to use his infernal machine and commune with the World Core. For a moment, all seemed to be fine, with his degree of power remaining a healthy margin above that of the rank 15 devil, and no new pockets of power indicating the rise of a lesser devil appearing within the divided energy reservoir.

Then, without warning, Malekor sensed an unclaimed void appearing within the energies of the World Core. Such an event within the churning essence of the core could only mean one thing: a ranked devil had been slain!

It took a while for him to recover from his shock, but by closing his eyes and concentrating, he could feel the respective sizes of the remaining claimed portions and determined which devil the void should have belonged to. The unmistakeable spheres of influence of the nine most powerful devils were still present, but the 10th… the 10th was missing!

Malekor barely had time to process that he had just become the rank 13 devil, when he sensed his peers' hold over the World Core's energies expanding to fill the gap. Hastily, he focused, pouring his energy into his infernal machine, and felt his control over the demonic energies that fueled the realm growing.

Suddenly, a new energy signature appeared, and quickly pushed back the shares of the other devils. It grew rapidly, and Malekor felt his influence waning. The new zone of control grew and grew, until finally settling at a point where it had claimed over 10 percent of the World Core's power.

A new devil had just emerged out of nowhere and claimed the rank 6 position!

The council, now of only 16, would surely convene to discuss this new threat. Such meetings were always tense times, fraught with danger. It was a prime occasion for assassins to make a bid on a devil's life, and the council members themselves would subtly test the power levels of their peers, seeing if they had weakened at all or had become vulnerable.

It was in this moment, while Malekor was still caught in the riptide of shock generated by the unforseen emergence of a new ranked devil, that he sensed Ashme re-enter his [Domain]. The demon lord was moving quickly, and was alone. Reaching out to discover his basic emotional state, the devil was disturbed to find that his subject was a mess of fear and confusion.

Wasting no time, Malekor teleported directly to Ashme. His trump card that made him feared among even the higher ranked devils also made it relatively safe for him to expose himself in such a way, as no devil encountered up to that point had the ability to block his [Teleportation] ability.

Ashme sported numerous wounds, from burns to gashes. He was openly bleeding in many areas. This only served to further fluster the devil who was already having a decidedly bad day.

"What is the meaning of this!"

The demon lord felt the [Domain] of his master suddenly wash over him, and fell to his knees in a mixture of exhaustion and tentative relief.

"Defeat, Lord Malekor! My legion is no more!" he cried out in despair.

"What?! Just who is responsible for this?! Tell me, did you face an enemy devil?"

"There was a devil, but he did not reveal himself. Instead, I was beset by three demon lords, all of them similar to me in strength, if not stronger!"

This gave Malekor pause. For a moment, he simply stood there, shellshocked.

"...That's impossible. Such cooperation is unheard of, not to mention the existence of demon lords at your level is rare, given that most evolve into devils at even half your level of combat power!"

Though he said these words, deep inside he began to realize the truth of the situation. The fact that none of the common demon soldiers had returned supported Ashme's claims. If the legion commander was to face off against his own troops, he would most likely narrowly lose. Two beings of similar strength would win a decisive victory, and with a third to turn the tide against Ashme himself… the demonic commander's lone retreat made perfect sense.

This was how power worked in the world, where the strong were worth orders of magnitude more than the weak. It was the fact that those who grew beyond a certain point required elimination that gave rise to the odd reality where devils competed indirectly for power using pawns many times weaker than themselves, and "champions" like Ashme were outliers - few and far between.

Malekor considered the situation for a moment. Could this be related to the sudden, unexplained demise of the rank 10 devil? No, even if it was, it would have no effect on the orders he would give Ashme. The demon lord was not intelligent enough to be of any help. He hadn't responded to Malekor's statement on the impossibility of three powerful champions being present in one army, because he was unable to form an opinion based off his current knowledge.

"Ah, forget my last statement Ashme. Don't strain yourself. Instead, return to the fortress and report all you remember to one of my aides. Once you are recovered, I would have you serve as my personal protector until such time as I reassign you to another legion."

Not wishing to look upon the pitiable form of his ravaged champion any longer, Malekor teleported back to his inner sanctum. Reaching out with his spindly, white clawed hands, the devil activated his infernal machine to reobserve the distribution of the World Core's power.

"Impossible… the newcomer… rank 5?!"

* * *

Alastor's heart was pounding, racing far ahead of the steady march of the Infernal Legion, though it couldn't be said that their pace was not a fast one. Driven by the desire to see the two Supreme Beings returned to their rightful position - surrounded by thousands that would die for them - the invaders from the Sorcerer Kingdom did not rest, nor did they falter.

The reason Alastor was so excited was simple. From what he had seen, soul shards had a great chance of coalescing from those slain in this realm! This had been harder to observe in the chaos of the first clash, but when a great host of enemies were mown down by the legion's ranged attacks, it became plain to see that here, one might even be able to gather enough shards to merit ascension based on this achievement alone!

A few minutes ago, the Evil Lords that had been dispatched to deal with those that would seek to interfere with rejoining the Supreme Beings had returned. They were all superficially injured, but their regenerative abilities had obviously already begun to kick in, and the legion healers made short work of whatever physical marks were left over.

For the last hour, Tarybdis and Alastor had been attempting to edge over to the front of the group of New World recruits following the legion proper. Since Demiurge's command platform of bone was near the rear, the pair had been able to reach a point where they could see the floor guardian in detail.

At the moment, the Evil Lords were deliberating with their master, and snippets of the conversation could be heard. Wrath in particular spoke loudly, and seemed to be upset.

"...filthy slime! I will… …for the insult to my… ...dirty magic caster!" he could be heard shouting.

"Patience… ...no merit in pursuing… ...made the correct choice," said the calmer Demiurge.

"...upon me! I pride myself… ...rational decisions… ...more fiery brother…" another Evil Lord said.

"This will not go unanswered!"

"...about we… ...the recruits. Since… ...than deadweight…"

A few seconds later, the voice of Demiurge cut through the air.

"Volunteers from the Undercity, perhaps you are tired of trailing behind in the rear? I have a task for you. My lieutenant Wrath has an unpaid debt to the leader of that supposed "legion" we encountered earlier. My soldiers have no time for turning back, but perhaps you can appease Wrath. He sustained significant damage from a magical attack, and had no opportunity to return the favor before the cowardly enemy retreated."

' _Finally we're being put to use again,_ ' Alastor thought, missing the excitement of getting his first kills during the first battle, already pushing the fact that he nearly died to the corner of his mind.

"According to my Evil Lords, those of you who survived the first engagement should be a match for two more "legions" if they are of the same strength as the one from before that was rude enough to become an insignificant roadblock. Defeat them, and subdue Ashme. You would not have my lieutenant live with a debt left to be payed, would you now?"

The demons that had been in the vanguard units during the initial push, who were now acting as the rearguard, roared in response. They were encouraged by the fact that a new purpose had been found for them.

Demiurge sounded satisfied, as he said, "Fantastic. I believe the Supreme Beings themselves would be pleased. I leave the rest to you, the four veteran officers I had assigned to your vanguard units shall keep me informed of your progress. You may begin!"

Once more, the assorted New Worlders erupted in jubilation. It seemed like they were surrendering to their more primal instincts, fueled by excitement and wrath.

"Quiet down! Quiet down!"

The officers from the legion tried desperately to calm the horde so that they could dispense orders. Finally, after a few minutes, they managed to do just this.

"Right. Since most of you have never participated in organized warfare, we will instead have you organize yourself into parties, like it is done in adventurer's guilds. It should take about an hour to retrace our steps to where we crossed paths with this Ashme. You have until then to group up."

This much was easy enough to understand. Adventurer's guilds were a staple of every city in the Sorcerer Kingdom, and citizens from every race and background, including demonkind, were allowed to join. This gave various benefits such as access to training facilities, equipment, and other useful resources. If Alastor had not needed to take care of his mother and sisters in the wake of his father's death, he would surely have attempted to become an adventurer and be sent off to explore uncharted lands. Although, perhaps his friendship with Tarybdis would not have grown as it did if he had made such a decision.

The insectoid in question was currently casting a professional eye on those around them, scoping out potential party mates.

"We would ideally need a frontline warrior, a healer, and someone who can deal ranged damage," Tarybdis noted. "Do not hold high expectations for finding such a balanced group."

"You are well-respected in the Undercity. Surely we shall have our choice of potential battle allies!"

Tarybdis made an odd clicking sound. Alastor understood this as something that signified amusement.

"Truthfully, I do not think most citizens can tell me apart from the other Insect Warriors by appearance alone. They simply know me based on my routine, and the places I frequent."

"Then, should we not announce who you are? Everyone I know recognizes you as the friendliest of those from Cocytus' army."

"That would not be wise," Tarybdis advised. "If we do that, there is a chance that unideal group-mates will seek to join us."

While carrying on this conversation, the two were walking quickly, passing their comrades as they attempted to get to the front of the group. After so much effort spent getting near enough to see Demiurge clearly, the following about-face had left them at the very back.

They were suddenly cut off by a shouted warning piercing through the air. "Attention! A large mass of demons approaching our right flank!"

It seemed that roving bands of disorganized demons like those first encountered upon crossing the portal were common in these lands.

"To arms! Those who already have found a group to fight with, cycle to the front!" the veteran officer commanded them.

Even though they had not found any additional members for their squad, Alastor and Tarybdis instinctively advanced to meet the oncoming wave, which was now a few hundred meters out, kicking up a cloud of red sand in its wake. It was their like-minded ambition, manifesting in unspoken agreements like this, that really laid bare what was at the core of their promise to support each other and attain their shared ultimate goal.

"This time, you listen to what I say. Remain focused," Tarybdis reminded his friend.

Alastor nodded, settling into a balanced stance as the first wave of imps crashed into them. This particular horde was mostly composed of these smaller beings.

"Don't waste your time trying to grab them, kick or swipe them aside! If one loses balance, crush its skull underfoot!" the insectoid advised.

Alastor heeded these words, keeping his center of gravity low and knocking aside the first couple imps that collided with him. Having learned from his last battle, he kept his wings folded, so that they wouldn't be exposed to a stray claw here or there.

A fireball impacted the demonkin, singing the whiskers on his face. His high level of fire resistance negated the damage, but the smoke left behind momentarily blinded him. In this moment of distraction, a bright red imp with a burning tail leapt onto Alastor's chest, digging its wicked nails into his leathery flesh.

This was more of an annoyance than a serious injury, as only the first centimeter of skin had been pierced. The offending imp made things even more irritating when it belched a mouthful of sour-smelling flames that engulfed the one it was clinging to.

Snarling, Alastor ripped the demon from his chest, ignoring the pain of the puncture wounds it left behind, and threw it with all of his might straight down onto the ground. It bounced once with the sound of many bones shattering, and molten fluid started to pool beneath it as it began leaking its life force. One second later, its skull was flattened by a foot stomping down on it.

Tarybdis was racking up an impressive amount of kills. He had equipped his shield, and was using it offensively to bash the imps off their feet, then separate their heads from their bodies with swift downward chops. Even while repeating the same combination with brutal efficiency, he tried to find space to call out incoming clusters of enemies for Alastor when he could.

"Three coming at you, forty-five degrees to your left! Wicked looking teeth; don't let them bite you."

"Lend me a hand?"

"Get behind me, I'll knock one of them to you and dispatch the rest."

The three imps Tarybdis had spotted - sporting many rows of vicious teeth in an unnaturally large mouth - chittered incomprehensibly as they leapt at the Insect Warrior. Skillfully, he stepped to the side, speared one in the gut in mid-flight, and used his shield to deflect another to Alastor.

The third flew just past Tarybdis, and barely had time to gather itself as he spun around and decapitated it using the side of his spear-tip in an impressive display of precision.

Alastor caught the imp that had been redirected at him. To his dismay, he had caught it by its lower jaw, and it immediately sunk its teeth into his wrists. Fortunately for him, it seemed there was a significant level difference at play, and the sharp-looking teeth were not able to penetrate his skin.

Roaring a tribute to his patron Supreme Being, Alastor ripped open the jaws of the biting imp and tore off its lower one. He then cast it onto the ground like forgotten trash, leaving it to die.

As the imp stopped twitching, energies within it pooled together to form something solid. A soul shard!

Entranced, Alastor snatched up his new prize and held it into the air, inspecting it. He was vaguely aware of Tarybdis rushing in front of him, protecting him from at least two more imps if the dull thuds against the shield were anything to go by.

"Stay focused! Survive this bout and that won't be the last of your rewards!"

Alastor hurriedly snapped back to attention just in time to relieve his friend who was being beset by four club-wielding imps.

' _We can do it. We can ascend!_ '

With strengthened resolve, the half-demon from the Undercity re-engaged the enemy, killing with a ferocity that belied the fact this could only be said to be his second battle.

* * *

"He was here! My beloved Lord Momonga! I can feel his scent in the air. We cannot be far behind!" Albedo announced, clutching her bosom in joy, running a finger over her ring of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Hahh. Will you give it a rest?" While Shalltear would not deny that Lord Momonga had a lovely scent - partly because she didn't actually take note of such a thing and didn't want to let this fact paint her as a less attentive lover than Albedo - she admired their skeletal lord's physical beauty above all. Thus, she had grown tired of Albedo's persistent obsessing over the supposed olfactory trail they were following.

"Shalltear," Albedo responded imperiously. "You would do well to observe Lord Momonga's scent. If there ever comes a time where we must track him using nothing but our noses, it would be unforgivable for you to fail at such a task."

The vampire was about the rebut that such a scenario was far-fetched, but then she started thinking about what sort of circumstances would force her into such a situation and got side-tracked thinking about blindfolds. And what Lord Momonga could do with her blindfolded. So in the end she said nothing.

"You. Two. Bicker. Too. Much." Cocytus exhaled, releasing a puff of mist into the air. "Please. Contain. Yourself. In. Front. Of. My. Creator."

Normally, Cocytus would silently hope that the two women would not break out into a full-fledged argument, and intervene only when things escalated. However, in the presence of Warrior Takemikazuchi, he felt it safer to take preemptive measures.

"It's fine, Cocytus." Takemikazuchi seemed amused. "Now if we've quite finished discussing how to smell out my dear friend, can we talk about this spectacle?"

The Supreme Being was referring to the Great Portal, activated in the distance. The group was still a couple kilometers away from the city Momonga had said he was headed to, but they could already see the structure, and what appeared to be a massive amount of movement beneath it.

Cocytus exhaled once more. "An. Undead. Army." he announced, easily seeing the details at such a distance with the keenness of a level 100 warrior's eyesight. The others could also clearly see troops of undead marching through the portal, with skeletal dragons and wraiths flying overhead.

"Indeed," Takemikazuchi confirmed. "It seems you might just be having your date in this so-called 'Demonic Plane', Albedo."

And so, the quartet quickly headed towards the city. Lining the streets of Katze were its citizens, kneeling with their heads pressed against the ground, many holding back tears. Most of them could scarcely believe they were not dreaming. First Peroroncino and Ulbert Alain Odle had appeared to them; gods descending from a realm of fantasy, possessing unfathomable powers. Next, four Supreme Beings and two legendary battle maids had walked casually among them, exuding boundless royalty. The city's folk had also borne witness to not just one, but two great armies of Nazarick! Now, some of the most powerful fighters on the face of the planet were about to arrive in short order.

It was not a good day to be a human with a heart condition.

* * *

 **I know this chapter might raise more questions than it answers, but please bear with me. I could tell you a nice analogy to Yggdrasil to help explain the World Core, but I'll let a Supreme Being do just that in the next chapter. The power levels of Malekor's forces can be inferred through some guesswork, but most of those in his legion are between level 30-50, with Ashme being an outlier at above level 90. However, none of them have very well-specced "builds" since they don't actually perceive their levels and can't select their stats and skills the way Yggdrasil players could.**

 **This chapter also breaks the 1/3 OCs, 2/3 Nazarick ratio I had for most of the previous ones, so I apologize if you find it less interesting. I promise the next chapter will make up for it. I know I'm putting a lot on what's coming up, so I won't make you wait more than a few days.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Overlord and its characters.**

* * *

As he watched the last of his undead army move through the Great Portal, Momonga sighed in self-satisfaction. For some reason, he felt fulfilled as a leader and as a king at that moment. Perhaps it was the pleasure of moving around idle subordinates and putting them to work that made him feel like he was productively doing his job. Of course, undead and other servants with low sentience were the only ones he would do this with, so such a feeling was a rare one.

' _Although, some elder liches are quite intelligent. Perhaps I should think again about giving them a basic salary,_ ' he mused. Briefly, he entertained the thought of slipping in a suggestion to review with Albedo, but in the next moment reconsidered as he predicted that she would say something to the tune of "being brought into existence by your magnanimity is payment enough for those servants."

' _Then, I should try to offhandedly ask Demiurge about the matter_.'

Resolving the issue in his head like so, Momonga glanced over to see two elder liches approaching, being escorted by a pair of death knights. One of the liches bowed, an action that made the overlord furrow his non-existent brows, since undead usually were the exception when it came to displaying such behavior. Incidentally, this was partly why he was more comfortable ordering them around.

"...Yes?"

The other elder lich responded in the raspy voice that typified its race. "Our forces have finished crossing through the portal. Only the rearguard remains, awaiting your command."

"Good. And you? What do you have to report?" Momonga addressed the anomalous lich. Funnily enough, it looked like it was trembling. ' _Does it have osteoporosis?_ '

"Thank you for granting this lowly one an audience, oh Great One."

' _Eh?_ '

"I am the one known as Herjal Lauder. For many years, I have been honored to serve your greatness as a tax collector in Katze City."

' _What's this? A family name? Even when I name my summons, I barely ever give them two names. That means…_ '

"...Herjal, is it? I take it you are not one of my creations."

The elder lich bowed again. "Regretfully, my lowly self cannot claim to be one of your esteemed creations. I achieved this form through the Spiral of Death."

' _Spiral of Death? That sounds familiar… I can't just reveal that I've forgotten, maybe it's something everyone is supposed to know!_ '

Yuri Alpha, who was listening in, asked, "What is the Spiral of Death?"

Silently praising her in his heart, Momonga waved his hand regally. "I permit you to explain to my servant," he said.

"Yes, Great One." The lich turned politely to face the battle maid. "The Spiral of Death was a ritual developed by Zuranon - the order I was once a part of - meant to transform a human into an immortal undead through the harvest of great amounts of negative energy."

Now that Momonga thought about it, Zuranon did sound familiar. He recalled that he had once been very interested in techniques to change race that the New World had developed. However, the excitement of his guild members arriving shortly after the Sorcerer Kingdom had established dominance over the known world had pushed these curiosities to the background. Besides, he had already proven that race-change items from Yggdrasil could be made to work.

"Well said, Herjal."

"To be praised by one such as you! My shallow understanding of the forces of unlife falls short of your boundless mastery, but I thank you for letting your subject explain."

"Of course, I am the Overlord of Death," Momonga said evenly. While such words lavished upon him left him feeling mildly embarrassed, this had become very routine after many years. "And so, do you have something to report?"

"I humbly request to join the Supreme Ones in their expedition to the Demonic Plane!"

"That's…"

Momonga had been about to say "that's out of the question," but he stopped himself. The reason he had intended to refuse was that he considered the undead army as little more than fodder. Its purpose was to ensure that he and his party could not be ambushed, and to buy them time should they need to retreat. He didn't want to throw in a New Worlder, on the off chance that discontent among the citizens would grow if they heard that one of their own had their life cast aside carelessly.

Thinking twice, Momonga instead asked a question: "Before I answer, I'm curious about something. Do you receive a salary?"

The overlord inwardly bestowed praise on himself for remembering to take advantage of the one in front of him to gain insight into the workplace conditions for elder liches. Even if this one was different than his summons, Momonga could later start a conversation and guide it towards his co-workers, and subtly inquire if they appeared to be dissatisfied.

' _This fellow might be unexpectedly useful._ '

The elder lich shuddered. "To accept such a thing when I already have the honor of working alongside the pure vessels of unlife that are your creations… it would be unthinkable!"

"Please be at ease, it was just a question. More importantly, I have decided I will permit you to join us."

"My sincerest…"

"However," Momonga cut off the lich as it made to genuflect - an act that betrayed its human origins. "I would have you stay by my side. Furthermore, take these to protect yourself."

Reaching into his pocket dimension, Momonga started taking out an assortment of rings. In reality, they were low-tier drops from a gacha, but he had spent so much money trying to get the item he had wanted that he had kept them on principle. Surreptitiously, he glanced over at Yamaiko - who was having a conversation with Bukubukuchagama - with some envy. Even after all this time, and when Japanese currency no longer meant a thing, he felt jealous of her in-game gambling luck.

Now with 10 suitably useless rings in hand, Momonga began to explain their respective functions to Herjal, smiling inwardly at being able to get rid of the items without feeling like he was wasting or discarding them. The combination of satisfaction stemming from putting the dormant undead to use, remembering to ask the elder lich about the salary situation, and now this, broke the threshold of the overlord's emotional regulator, and he perceived his feelings dulling.

'... _huh. I didn't realize I was that pleased with myself this evening._ '

"These two offer bonus resistances to fire and the holy element, while this one should help negate your weakness to crushing weapons. This one here can be activated four times a day to give yourself the [Undead Flame] buff for 20 minutes each time. And this one, well this is just part of the basics. What it does is…"

In such a manner, Herjal was instructed on the usage of the rings. Though his undead face was incapable of showing expression, the trembling of his bones gave away his elated state.

Finding the overly thankful undead vassal tiring, Momonga moved over to his friends so that his good mood would not be ruined. Herohero appeared to be chatting good-naturedly with Solution. This relationship between creation and creator was far different than Yamaiko and Yuri's, seeing as the dullahan almost appeared to be hiding behind Momonga. The overlord understood that it was a strain for Yuri to treat her maker more casually, and that she was likely finding refuge in her duties by escorting him around, even if he only wandered a handful of meters away from the group.

The elder black ooze was the first to notice their guild leader approach. "Ah, Momonga. Is it time?"

"It is. Whenever you're ready."

Bukubukuchagama perked up, concluding her conversation with Yamaiko. "Alright then! No time to waste! Let's go~!"

And like that she was gone.

"Truly, Lady Bukubukuchagama's gracefulness is without equal," Yuri whispered reverently.

Taking one last glance over the city, faintly illuminated by the twilight of the recently set sun, Momonga held his figurative breath and followed his guild members through the portal. Worry for his friend Peroroncino competed with excitement about what felt like exploring a new dungeon in the overlord's soul as he stepped into a world of red.

* * *

Demiurge considered himself to have the most tactically sound mind out of all the guardians in Nazarick. Sure, it was true that Albedo rivaled him in raw intellect, and Pandora's Actor could even be said to surpass the two of them in wisdom - a trait obviously inherited from his creator Momonga. However, the one designated as the defensive coordinator of the Great Tomb was the most adept at making calm, strategic decisions under pressure.

This fact made it all the more clear how stressed the guardian was when he had caught himself being tempted to act recklessly when the Infernal Legion had encountered a formidable force arranged against them. They had been marching for over four hours at an inhuman pace from the portal, stopping only briefly to treat with Ashme's joke of a legion. However, the ranks of opposing demons facing them now were no joke.

Infuriated by the fact that more dared to stand between him and his supreme lord, Demiurge had been tempted to take his Evil Lords and other high tier assets, and personally carve a bloody path through the interfering demons. Before he did such a thing, he had taken a breath and asked himself, "What would Lord Momonga do?" And so, the archdevil had swallowed the command on the tip of his tongue and opted for a more prudent approach.

The enemy army had not attacked on sight, so there was some merit in believing they could be reasoned with. Indeed, a representative seemed to have been sent forth. This time, Demiurge went to meet it personally, not wishing to needlessly disrespect this new, threatening opponent. Of course, he was escorted by all of his Evil Lords, and felt confident that he would be able to disengage from an ambush if the need arose.

As he walked out into the space between the two opposing armies, Demiurge felt an ominous pressure applying itself on his [Domain], pushing it back. Behind his round glasses, his crystalline eyes narrowed even more than usual. A truly powerful devil was in the realm somewhere nearby.

Such an opponent was likely a monster in the same league as the ones which the Supreme Beings would fight. Perhaps Ulbert Alain Odle intended to have his creation face off against such a challenge, and thus take one step closer to divinity in order to better understand the masters and serve them better.

' _No, that is almost certainly the case,_ ' Demiurge thought, admiring the foresight and wisdom of his lord even amidst the tense situation. In retrospect, it had been a good decision not to attack this enemy unprovoked.

Before the envoy from the Infernal Legion could completely meet the opposing representative in the middle, the enemy demon raised a clawed hand. It looked like a molerat, having protruding teeth, vile-looking skin plagued with nasty boils, and black beady eyes. Speaking in a high-pitched voice that grated against all that heard it, the representative said, "That's quite far enough."

Resisting the urge to grind his teeth, Demiurge heeded the sickly-looking demon's command.

"My new master has been expecting you," it spoke condescendingly. "Tell me, which devil do you serve?"

' _I see. So my [Domain] can't even reach that demon from here. Its master must be truly formidable._ '

Thinking quickly, Demiurge spouted the only name he knew. "I serve Malekor, the rank 14 devil." At best, this could lead to potential infighting between the devils of this world.

Unfortunately, the rat-demon did not seem to be phased by this pronouncement. "Heheheh, so the council is already sending a response? You've come with a little too large of a fighting force to be considered a diplomat, demon lord of Malekor, but considering my new master that much is to be expected."

"Just who is your 'new' master?" Demiurge asked, interested by this choice of wording.

The demon straightened, exposing more of its pus-covered belly. "Despair, swine. I serve not a simple devil, but one who can be said to be a god among demons: Lord Ulbert Alain Odle."

"Oh?" Demiurge maintained his calm outwards appearance, but on the inside the cogs and gears of his brain were turning, trying to figure out this latest scheme of the Supreme Being. In the corner of his heart, a seed of regret grew as he realized he would not be able to feel the effects of his master's [Domain], since his own, however much it might shrink, would always surround his own body.

In the end, Demiurge decided that he should work with this repulsive demon, no matter how distasteful it was. "If that is the name of your master, then we are allies," he said. While there was a chance that something bad had happened to Ulbert, and this demon was using the name to lure him in, Demiurge had already analyzed the one accross from him and concluded that the demon lacked the subtlety to pull off such a ploy.

"Lord Ulbert Alain Odle is no ally of any meddling devil. Soon he shall control the World Core, and our armies will ravage the arrogant devils of old. The best your Malekor can hope for is a painless death."

Demiurge sighed. This demon really had an unpleasant demeanor. Perhaps it was just its screechy way of speaking. "I am no servant of Malekor, but a creation of Lord Ulbert Alain Odle himself. My apologies for attempting to deceive you, but I couldn't be sure." It frustrated the archdevil having to treat the demon with respect, but he did so lest he displease his creator by treating his new servant inappropriately.

"I don't believe you," Ulbert's representative sneered. "I had been planning to let you run back to your master, but now I've decided to bring you before my lord in chains. If you resist, we shall slaughter your army."

"Oh?" Demiurge smirked. "Are you certain that your actions reflect your master's wishes?"

"Grin all you want, you mere thrall. There can only be one answer to your question. My lord is stronger than all, and for the strong, the obvious thing to do is crush the weak."

"Very well. Take me then; I won't resist."

Calling upon his deep loyalty to his creator, Demiurge focused within himself and willfully retracted his [Domain] as much as possible, so that the demons coming to escort him away would not feel it unless they got right in his face. In his mind, he offered up a small prayer, hoping that he was playing along with his master's elaborate plan.

' _My lord and creator, Ulbert Alain Odle,_

 _Thank you for allowing your servant to witness a fraction of your inscrutable schemes._

 _I pray that I might use the intelligence you created me with for your benefit,_

 _I pray that I do not hinder your grand plans with my foolishness._

 _Oh Lord Ulbert Alain Odle, though I may be lacking I shall see your aims fulfilled._ '

* * *

The Demonic Plane was visually quite plain. "The texture designer behind this place was really slacking," Herohero had joked. The ooze had missed the fact that the two battle maids had widened their eyes briefly upon hearing a new phrase of the Supreme Beings, clutching onto it like dragons protecting their hoard.

Looking around, Momonga had to agree with his comrade. There really wasn't too much to see. The landscape was flat, with no signs of trees even to make a dent against boring sameness of it. The ground was an interestingly red variety of sand, but that was all there was. It was like one of those deserts that so much of his old home Earth had been composed of, but without the rolling sand-dunes.

That was not to say that there weren't things about the realm that captured the guild leader's interest. "The ground here is infused with mana," Herohero had also said, being able to feel such a thing after passively absorbing part of the sand he was moving over. Momonga wondered if Nfirea would be able to use it as a reagent.

Secondly, the subspecies of demons that could be found here, if the corpses by the portal were anything to go by, were nearly infinite in variety, and quite different from the summons available to Nazarick through the Yggdrasil-originating skills of its inhabitants. Momonga's collector's spirit was aroused, and his mind began to wander towards thoughts of breeding the rarest demons there together with the rarest New World demons in the hopes of creating "super-rare" demons.

One more thing that captured his imagination was the amount of data crystals seemingly left behind by the battle. If it meant what he thought it did, then the Demonic Plane would be a great place to farm data crystals.

While it hadn't been possible in Yggdrasil, Momonga's guild mates had discovered that data crystals could be used to raise the Great Tomb of Nazarick's level cap. Currently it was hovering at just over 3,000. The high cost of raising the cap was the main reason Momonga had mixed feelings about turning New Worlders into NPCs. One could build an entire new floor for Nazarick with the amount of data crystals it took to increase the cap by as little as 200 levels.

But with the amount that might be available in the Demonic Plane… The possibilities were endless!

' _I could finally bring that idea about how to make Momon to life!_ '

Although "Momon" was rarely seen these days, Momonga had been reluctant to put the legend of humanity's protector to rest, mostly because it offered a chance for him to escape from his paperwork whenever a good enough excuse came up. This was unfortunately not often. The citizens had been told that the Dark Warrior had been granted an extended youth by the Sorcerer King and was across the ocean helping to keep the renegade dragons in check, but in his heart Momonga had known that eventually he would have to let his alternate persona go.

That was, until he was struck with inspiration. Why not make a brand new NPC, Momon? In a burst of enthusiasm, the guild leader had drafted up a design for a metal golem - a set of living armor - that given the appropriate core would have enough sentience to pose as Momon while still being able to support a wearer. It was perfect!

He had been shut down.

Genjiro had been the main voice of opposition, saying that golem cores were much more valuable than data crystals, and that the unfinished Golems of Lemegeton should take priority. It had come down to a vote, and Momonga's more selfish proposal had lost. However, with a surplus of data crystals, he might be able to convince the guild to allow usage of a core, or even synthesize one using the crystals themselves if that failed - though such a method was inefficient.

"Hey… hey!"

It was Bukubukuchagama, sounding a little annoyed. It seemed Momonga hadn't been paying attention.

"Hmm, Chagama? Do you need something?"

"Are you going to message Ulbert or not?"

"Eh? Why do I have to message him?"

"We discussed this. Out of all of us, you're probably the one closest to him."

Momonga sighed, raising his arms in defeat. "Alright, but don't blame me if Pero finds out we're coming." He cast the spell.

[ ...Momonga? Are you in the Demonic Plane? ]

[ How did you know? ]

[ I tried to message you before, but it didn't work? ]

[ Oh really? Has something happened? ] For a moment, Momonga was concerned. Ulbert, while very active in the New World, tended to seclude himself in his projects and only updated the others when he had something big to share. If he had tried to message Momonga, that meant either he had something just like that, or was in legitimate danger.

[ Lots, guild leader. ] Ulbert laughed, and Momonga inwardly shivered at how sinister it sounded. [ But you go first. What are you in the Demonic Plane for? ]

[ Oh, just wanted to check it out. ] The overlord tried to sound nonchalant. [ Say, you wouldn't happen to have seen Peroroncino around have you? ]

Momonga looked over at Bukubukuchagama, seeking her approval on his delivery. The slime jiggled part of her body in a shrug. Having spent decades learning to read the expressions of heteromorphs, Momonga understood this as a "meh."

[ Pero? He came through with me. I don't know what he's up to now though. Why? ]

[ No reason ] Momonga blurted a little more quickly than he should have.

[ ...right. Anyways, there's something really interesting here called the World Core. It lets me summon demons of all kinds. Not just summon them, but design and create them as I do so. ]

The overlord's eyes lit up. [ That sounds useful! Is it an item? ]

[ No, it's more like a resource, kind of like the Seven Hidden Mines that we once controlled in Yggdrasil. ]

[ Ah, the Celestial Uranium source ] Momonga said nostalgically. Once he had been bitter about losing the mine to the power of Ouroboros, but now he looked upon the entire episode as a fond memory of his guild at its best, working together and making schemes.

[ That's right, except the World Core provides raw demonic essence. I think this is the energy source for our summons that we traced. Oh, and there's one more thing. Unlike the mines, which only had one owner, it seems that multiple people can compete for control over the World Core. I'm not sure what exactly lets one control a larger portion of the energy, but right now I have about 12 percent of it. ]

To the side, Herohero and Bukubukuchagama were giving Momonga expectant looks. Realizing he had let the conversation get off track and was wasting their time, he looked away guiltily.

[ 12 percent? That sounds pretty good, if it really is the heart of this plane. As expected of Ulbert. ]

There was another laugh over the connection. [ Oh stop it. You're going to start sounding like an NPC. ]

Momonga laughed along awkwardly. [ N-no, that really is amazing to hear. But hey, I have to go now. ]

[ Hmm? Alright. If you run across something the local demons call an "infernal machine" you should try using it. You'll probably have to kill a devil or something to get it, but with two of us working together, we'll have control of the World Core that much faster! ]

[ I'll keep my eyes open. ] Momonga promised sincerely. The idea did appeal to him.

[ As if you could ever close them. ]

Turning back to the others in his party, Momonga shook his head apologetically. "He said Pero's in the Demonic Plane, but he doesn't know what he's up to."

"That's fine," Bukubukuchagama said. She didn't seem too upset. "Look at these corpses. I say we follow the trail of exploded heads, and we'll find the oh-so-beloved 'King of Explosive Strikes' in no time."

* * *

Meanwhile, on his newly claimed throne, Ulbert ended the message with a chuckle. Attending to him was a tantalizing female demon with four blade-like legs extending from her back, making her look like a spider standing on two legs.

"Was that a friend of yours, my lord?" she asked. "You seem pleased."

"Indeed, Iabel. Momonga's a good friend," the goat-demon replied in good humor.

"If you would permit me to ask my lord, why did you say that you did not know the location of Lord Peroroncino? Is he not in the fortress?"

Ulbert grinned. "I never said I didn't know where he was. I just said I didn't know what he was up to. That much is true. I'd rather not know."

Just then, the double doors leading to the throne room opened and a naked looking demon strutted in. Ulbert sighed. While this particular demon had been very useful in providing him information about the way the Demonic Plane functioned, he had been hoping that it would have died defending the fortress against the retaliatory force it had predicted the other devils would send.

"You," Ulbert snarled menacingly. "Did I not tell you to go with the others that submitted to me and defend this place from the other devils?"

"Yes, Lord Ulbert," the demon said smugly. "I have done just that, and what's more, I have captured an enemy demon lord."

It was obviously trying to seek his favor. Come to think of it, how had it managed to make such a decision when he had placed it in the care of a small legion of demons he had summoned using the power of the World Core? Ulbert gestured tiredly. "Alright then, let's see what you have for me."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and adding this story to your alerts and favorites. I am blown away by the amount of positive support this has been getting.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Overlord and its characters. This chapter has been proofread, so the obvious errors I saw on my read-through should be gone now. You can safely ignore the review I left on this chapter (I didn't know I wouldn't be able to delete it).**

* * *

"Bring forth the prisoner!" screeched the molerat-demon.

On its command, a pair of demonic soldiers roughly took Demiurge by the shoulders, dragged him before the throne, and threw him unceremoniously to the ground before Ulbert Alain Odle. The archdevil's face was cut in places, and his normally immaculate suit showed signs of tearing.

Of course, most of this was for show. When Demiurge had realized that the demon that had apprehended him intended to have its subordinates rough him up, he had discreetly inflicted wounds upon himself so that the clothing gifted to him by his creator would not suffer undue damage. Being around half his level, the demons intended to beat him into submission would be unable to directly hurt him, but since his suit was not among the divine-class items he had been given, it was susceptible to being marred. It was for this reason that Demiurge hastened the ordeal by sneaking in claw strikes and blows to his own body under the pretense of struggling.

Ulbert watched quietly as the product of his own creativity and imagination was presented before him in such an unbecoming state. The archdevil's hands were bound, his hair disheveled, and he was bleeding in some places. To add insult to injury, his glasses were askew and a single crack could be seen on one of the lenses.

"This is…" the Supreme Being spoke softly, but there was a hidden edge to his voice that made both Demiurge and Iabel shiver, while the molerat seemed oblivious. "This is slightly displeasing…"

The demon that had taken Demiurge captive laughed. "Hoh! So I have once again underestimated my new master! Of course one as powerful as you does not wish to waste time taking prisoners. I shall take this scum at once and end him so as to not trouble you further!" it declared brazenly.

"Silence!"

As Ulbert shouted with sudden loudness, the spectral claws that extended from his lower body like sanguine shrouds of night flared, and shapes of agonized lost souls were briefly visible. The Supreme Being's one visible eye glinted with malice, and all but one in the room felt as if they were shrinking.

The molerat, seemingly tone-deaf to the gravity of its situation, hastily continued blathering in an attempt to cover up whatever it had done to displease its new master.

"Certainly, certainly. I will be quiet. No, I should correct whatever it is I have said to offend you, lord."

Demiurge's eye twitched involuntarily. ' _To disregard a direct order of a Supreme Being. This demon is truly intolerable._ '

Ulbert, seemingly accustomed to the unquestioning loyalty of those in Nazarick, was momentarily taken aback by the sheer brashness of the one who had submitted to him when he had defeated its previous master. The demon in question took this pause as permission to continue speaking.

"Thank you for your consideration, my lord. Perhaps I was wrong, and you do take interest in this pathetic demon lord. You see, he serves a competitor of my old master: the devil Malekor. When he heard your magnificent name, he was struck by fear and claimed to be one of your _creations_. Of course, this is pure nonsense. In my opinion…"

Suddenly, the molerat-demon was stopped in its tracks. While it had failed to read all of the previous signs of Ulbert's displeasure, the demon god with the face of a goat had just chuckled darkly. Something about that tiny show of mirth brought an inescapable sense of foreboding upon his new subject.

"...what an idiotic thing to say."

The demon flinched, unconsciously taking a step back with a shakiness that made its pus-covered belly jiggle. "M-my lord?"

Ulbert's infernal tendrils flared again. "You are not fit to call me your lord!" he shouted. His self-control had broken, and the wrathful nature of his demonic body had taken over. "I will not allow myself to be embarrassed by keeping such worthless servants!"

Even Demiurge - who in his heart was breathing a sigh of relief about that fact that it was safe to assume treating the irksome demon as a potential ally was no longer necessary - felt some fear in seeing his creator so incensed.

"Tell me…" Ulbert snarled. "...what do you know of me?"

"I k-know that you are s-strong!"

"So you know nothing. I thought as much. Though I waste my time, let me teach a fool like you a lesson. You demons do not typically refer to yourselves as creations of the devils that summoned you, am I correct to say that?"

"T-that is correct, my lord…" The molerat was quivering pitifully, but it could not retreat, rooted in place by terror.

"Then, how can you say Demiurge's claim was nonsense?"

"You… y-you know of this demon?" Shakily, the one that had captured Demiurge turned its head to look at him upon hearing his name spoken.

"This is why I considered your statement idiotic," Ulbert said, once more speaking softly as he was known to do. "If your opinion had been correct, it would have been hasty and unfounded at best. And if it had been incorrect, then you would have just offended me by mistreating my creation. It simply confounds me that you were the chief general of the one I defeated! Perhaps if you had been born without a tongue, you would have stood a better chance under my rule."

"If my lord desires it, I will gladly remove this mongrel's tongue," Iabel said, flexing her shoulders and brandishing her blade-appendages. Demiurge looked curiously at this new aide of his master. She seemed to have an acceptable disposition for a servant of the supreme ones.

Ulbert laughed, and the demon before him felt its despair steadily rising.

"When you knew so little of the one you served, you should not have been so hasty in deciding what was or was not 'nonsense.'"

Finally gathering enough courage to speak, the molerat said, "So you m-mean to say, this Demiurge here really is your… your c-creation?" Its naked, pale skin had lost all color.

"That is correct. Do you see the situation you are in now?"

"P-please forgive me!" the demon stuttered quickly, as if it was worried that it would be killed without consideration if it didn't speak fast enough. "From my perspective, this Demiurge was just a demon lord with an odd way of speaking! I thought he was trying to say you had summoned him from the World Core! Given his strange appearance and manner of clothing, it seemed only natural!" it screeched.

Darkness engulfed the throne room, billowing out from Ulbert like a multitude of hungry light-consuming spectres.

"Don't. You. Dare. Insult. My. Aesthetic. Decisions." the demon god enunciated every word clearly as he stepped off his throne and approached the cowering figure before him.

The repugnant demon could only whimper as Ulbert closed the distance between them. A hand adorned in wicked claws reached out, grazing its shoulders. Then, a faint glow passed between the two.

"I have forgiven you," Ulbert said simply.

"Y-you have?" the demon spluttered.

"Yes. I have just cast the 8th tier spell [Living Bomb] on you. You should begin to feel the effects presently."

Sure enough, the demon could sense a faint heat starting to build up within every fiber of its body. It wasn't quite to the point where it was uncomfortable yet, but if it continued growing in intensity, it wouldn't be long before that was the case.

"W-what?"

"I poured a lot of energy into attaching numerous affixes to this silent-cast. Because of my efforts, you will have a full 12 hours before you die in a glorious explosion."

Being told that it was going to die shortly had something of a calming effect on the rodent, as its sense of self-preservation broke through the thin layer of loyalty it had possessed, allowing for anger to surface.

"How could you?!" it shrieked. "I did everything right! I was made General though my devoted service to Elkanan, the rank 10 devil, and I have shown you nothing but the same level of loyalty!"

"Answer me this," Ulbert responded, unperturbed. "Why do you serve the devils?"

"That is obvious! I am weaker than a devil, so the only way to live is as a servant!"

"As I expected. That is why I am discarding you. While you merely serve to live, Demiurge here lives to serve. You would have never come close to being on his level."

Demiurge glowed inwardly as his master indirectly praised him. On the other hand, the previous demon general was dissolving into a mess of scrambled emotions.

"You said you had forgiven me!" it blubbered. "You lied!"

"You are mistaken," Demiurge cut in, standing as he easily broke the restraints that he had allowed to be placed around his arms, and fixed his glasses. "Lord Ulbert Alain Odle has given you an opportunity that neither I nor any of my peers would hesitate to grasp firmly: the chance to die in his name."

"Demiurge speaks the truth. You have one day to find a suitable location to meet your end - one which will cause great harm to my new opponents in this realm. Do not allow my mana investment to go to waste."

Already beginning to feel a slight, burning pain, the demon shouted back at Ulbert, losing all semblance of faithfulness. "You monster! I will stay right within your fortress, and curse you with my dying breath!"

The goat-demon chuckled. "I would advise you refrain from doing something so stupid. If I sense you within my [Domain] in 12 hours, I will purify the spell from you, and that is not an outcome you will enjoy. If you will not die as my slave, you shall live as my enemy. There are many among those that serve me who will gladly have you experience one thousand deaths. Be glad that I have gifted you with only one."

Looking between Ulbert and his creation frantically, the filthy demon finally broke, losing itself in complete and utter despair. "Just who are you?! How can you care so much about a creation? Am I really supposed to believe you can create life without the power of the World Core?!"

"It matters not what you believe, and you are wasting far too much of my time. Demiurge, show this insect what you are."

"As you command, my lord."

In the next moment, Demiurge unleashed the aura he had been holding back, empowered in the Demonic Plane by his [Domain], which Ulbert allowed to engulf the trembling rat. At the same time, the floor guardian unleashed his considerable pent-up irritation at the tactless demon in the form of an intense stream of killing intent.

"Hiiiii!"

Ungracefully, the pudgy demon fled from the throne room as fast as it possibly could, its body moving before its mind could even contemplate the implications of two high-class devils being in the same room, not even mentioning the fact that one had supposedly "created" the other.

As the terrified screams of the doomed ex-general faded, Ulbert sighed and settled back on his new throne. ' _Ah, I think I overdid it there… It can't be helped, when I give into my anger, instinct just takes over,_ ' he thought to himself.

Demiurge was regarding his creator with glittering eyes. "I am in awe of your foresight," he said. "Using that worthless creature as a means to bring destruction to your enemies is truly a consideration only a Supreme Being could make. And to show the undeserving runt such kindness and mercy… My loyalty to you is renewed."

' _That's right…_ _I designed this guy to be quite evil. Maybe it's a good thing I get impulsive like that in front of him, even though Yamaiko would probably lecture me if she were here. Besides, that demon reminded me of those privileged scumbags back in Tokyo, who lived comfortable lives because of family connections instead of skill._ '

"Thank you Demiurge. I am sure you would have thought of a similar use for that demon, given time. And so, what are you doing here?"

Demiurge was a bit taken aback by the question. "But of course, I have brought the legion to secure the safety of you and Lord Peroroncino."

"Hmm? ...I see. My apologies Demiurge, I had not considered that coming to this realm with Peroroncino would cause you to deviate from the strategy planned for the campaign. It seems obvious now, given your loyalty."

"What are you saying, my lord? There is no need to apologize to one such as me, who failed to predict that the Supreme Beings desired to visit the Demonic Plane in person! Had I anticipated your needs, the legion would have crafted a strategy that accounted for your presence and protected you from the start!"

Ulbert sighed. "I suppose you don't know much about how this place works yet then?"

"I have my theories, but my focus was on catching up with you, master."

"That's fine, now that we're here together, we might as well discuss the details once you get yourself cleaned up. But first, I need to figure something out." Looking up to address the two soldiers that had brought Demiurge into the room in the first place, Ulbert asked, "You two. Were you not summoned to this world through my power? Why did you listen to that demon, who was among those who served the devil I defeated?"

The demon behind Demiurge to the right spoke up. "My lord, it is as you say. It was you who separated our essence from the World Core and gave us form. That demon took up his old position within the new legions you summoned. As one of the oldest among us, and not lacking in strength, it seemed obvious to follow him."

Demiurge smirked like a child who had a piece of valuable knowledge that others lacked. It seemed these newly created grunts were naive. For a creation of Ainz Ooal Gown, he understood that it was closeness to the Supreme Beings that determined one's place in the hierarchy, so his creator was justified in thinking that his summons should have assumed a position of superiority over the older, conquered demons.

"I see," was all Ulbert had to say for the moment. Thinking for a few seconds, he finally said, "You will have to be educated, I suppose. You are dismissed." Then, to himself, "It's bothersome that the mass-produced ones I didn't put any effort into customizing personality-wise have such misguided instincts." He cast a glance at Iabel.

The she-demon, not missing her master's gaze, immediately lowered herself respectfully. Demiurge once more felt his respect for this new servant grow.

"My lord, do you require something of me?"

"Hmm, let's see. Take Demiurge here and find him a room suitable for even one as myself. Then, begin working to integrate the legion he has brought here under his command with my new summons. Make sure to cast those summoned by my predecessor from any positions of authority they may have taken up, and assign them in such a way that they shall be the first to die."

After the two demons loyal to Ulbert had given him their respects, they left the throne room together, with Demiurge following the other. For a minute, they walked through the halls of the devil's fortress in silence.

"It is good to make your acquaintance, Demiurge," Iabel broke the ice shyly. "I have learned a little about you from Lord Ulbert, but I'm afraid I do not know much. After all, it has only been hours since my existence began."

"It is good to make your acquaintance," Demiurge responded, surprising himself. It was rare for him to show a level of respect reserved for other creations of the Supreme Beings to a lower-ranked vassal. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage…"

"My name is Iabel," the she-demon said hurriedly, realizing she hadn't even introduced herself.

"Iabel…" Demiurge tried the name on his tongue, feeling something familiar about it before his eyes went wide behind his glasses. "What is it that Lord Ulbert told you about me?"

The demon blushed slightly. "Only that I will eventually serve you, once I am complete."

"Complete?"

"Lord Ulbert told me he intends to 'customize me with data crystals.' Although I do not know what he means, from what I understand, the process will give me the knowledge I need to serve him properly."

"You are already doing an acceptable job," Demiurge couldn't help but saying. He was smiling broadly at the moment, but not because of anything Iabel had said. Rather, his elation was caused by her very existence; it confirmed beyond a shadow of a doubt that his creator was indeed a genius beyond fathoming on the same level as Lord Momonga.

' _To think that Lord Ulbert had already planned at the moment of my creation to invade such a realm and use its power to make otherwise expensive, powerful servants. And that he would go so far as to imbue me with the knowledge of their existence. Incredible._ '

As he thought this he asked his companion, "Are the names Garira, Belias, Kainon, or Abiretsia familiar to you?"

At first Iabel seemed puzzled, but she perked up at the second half of Demiurge's question. "I don't know most of those names, but a demon named Kainon was summoned no more than an hour ago! I did not get to interact with him much, but he has power comparable to my own. I believe Lord Ulbert stationed him in the kitchen for the time being."

Demiurge's smile widened even further. "I see," was all he said on the matter.

* * *

The four Supreme Beings had barely walked for half an hour, surrounded by their undead army, when Momonga called for them to stop. The eyeball corpses that were patrolling ahead as scouts had reported back something interesting.

"You're saying that this is the group of citizens Ulbert used as guinea pigs to test the portal and the Demonic Plane, and now they've just been left on their own?" Yamaiko asked, anger apparent in her demanding tone.

"Well, they bear the banner of the Sorcerer Kingdom, but they're obviously not the Infernal Legion…" Momonga said.

"Hahhh. When will that guy start considering the lives in his hands a little more."

"Ulbert is a demon, Yama. His demonic nature is probably something he has had to deal with more than the rest of us have struggled with our own bodies," Momonga defended his friend.

"Look at me!" Yamaiko shot back. "I'm hideous!" Both Yuri and Solution gasped in shock, but the Nephilim paid them no heed. "If you think this body's instincts are any less ugly than its appearance, think again. You need to stop excusing Ulbert for his carelessness, Momonga. I can still treat those beneath me with kindness, because despite this body, I am still a _decent person_ , which is something it's high time for Ulbert to learn to be!"

' _I think Ulbert is very kind to the NPCs,_ ' Momonga wanted to say. However, such a statement would probably only make things worse.

The eyeball corpses had come across about 6,000 demons from the Sorcerer Kingdom, facing down a legion of enemy demons numbering just as many, if not more. The enemies seemed to be defending some sort of fortification. In any case, the obvious conclusion was that Ulbert - who was assumed to be the one giving orders to the Infernal Legion - had sent only the New World recruits to conquer the fortress. Given their strength and numbers, they might have just barely enough to succeed, but it would be a Pyrrhic victory.

"We have to help them," Yamaiko insisted. She didn't know how long the two forces would continue staring each other down as they made preparations.

"I agree, but the battle is in a different direction from the evidence of Peroroncino's kill trail," Bukubukuchagama pointed out.

"How about we split up?" Herohero suggested. "I don't mind going with Yamaiko and meeting up with you two later. We can have Momonga open a [Gate]."

"Weren't you anxious to serve justice for your dirtied maid?" Bukubukuchagama asked.

Herohero sighed deeply. "Momonga isn't wrong about us. It's hard for me to feel any emotions that are urgent in any way. It's like time is no object for me. As long as I get to Peroroncino eventually, it's fine."

"Hey, hey, I'm not saying it's better to think one way or another," Bukubukuchagama comforted her fellow amorphous monster. "I just wanted to make sure you really didn't mind going with Yama."

The three guildmates looked expectantly at Momonga.

' _What's this? Why do I always have to do this sort of thing? My only leadership experience came from an MMO guys!_ '

Coughing awkwardly, he tried to imbue his voice with a semblance of authority.

"Then, we shall proceed in two teams, dividing the undead army accordingly. In addition, Yuri and Solution will join Yamaiko and Herohero to provide extra support in aiding the demons of our kingdom."

Of course, he had also considered the battle maids' unspoken desires to remain by their creator's sides.

"Thank you Momonga," Yamaiko said sincerely. "Well, it looks like the battle is about to begin. We better get going if we're to make a difference. If you find Ulbert, make sure you keep him where he is so I can teach him a lesson when we join up."

In response, the pink slime somehow saluted. Already, Momonga was coordinating the army through his bond with his summons, ordering about half of them to split off and continue protecting Yamaiko and Herohero. To his side, an elder lich wearing slightly different gear than the usual summon watched in awe as the overlord orchestrated organized movement on a massive scale within the undead forces. It was truly a gift to behold the Sorcerer King at work from up close.

* * *

 **Don't worry, I'm not intending for Demiurge to have a relationship with Iabel. He's just her senpai. Also, if you were upset at seeing Demiurge roughed up, well... so was I. Hopefully the nameless demon responsible got an appropriate fate, even if Ulbert was quite merciful. By the way, if the names of the demons Demiurge listed off are unfamiliar to you, I highly recommend you read the Overlord side story "Emissary of the King."**

 **zz-zz, I'm going to keep quiet on this** **point for now hehe. Exp costing spells and minions won't play a part in this story though.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Overlord and its characters.**

* * *

Defeat.

It was a foreign word to the Insect Warrior Tarybdis. Never before had he been in a situation where his own strength, and that of his comrades-in-arms, had not been enough to attain victory. And yet, that word now was caught in the back of his throat; in fact, it was on the tip of his tongue. Granted, most of his previous battles had been fought with the wielder of the God Slaying Emperor Blade, Cocytus, at his back. This fact did nothing to quell the frustration that was building up within the normally calm and reserved insectoid.

The Undercity recruits had managed to trace their steps back to where the legion had encountered the enemy demon lord Ashme. From there, they had advanced in the direction that opposing force had come from, until they stood before what was evidently the fortress of the devil Malekor.

Waiting for them was a military formation of over 9,000 demons.

Even when they realized that Malekor had three of his legions available to him, and had fielded them all, the demons loyal to the Sorcerer Kingdom did not back down. After all, most of them had been born in the last 30 years, during the time that the prosperity brought to them by their 41 gods had allowed for such an unprecedented surge in the demonic population. As a result, their loyalty was among the highest of all the subjugated races of the world, perhaps second only to the highly-favored lizardmen.

Unfortunately, the grim reality was that loyalty alone did not win battles. Outnumbered, and facing a foe boasting superior strength, numbers, equipment, and training, the Undercity demons had little chance of winning from the start. Still, they fought with tooth and claw, pushing their bodies to the limits to drag down that one extra enemy with them into death.

Now just half an hour into the battle, Tarybdis and Alastor were already fully surrounded, fighting back-to-back with a small cluster of other surviving demons. A few other pockets of New World demons were scattered throughout the battlefield, similarly surrounded. None of them were faring very well.

Another factor that couldn't be ignored was the degree to which Malekor's demons were emboldened by his [Domain]. That devil himself had arrived with Ashme and the three remaining commanders at his side to personally oversee the battle. The fact that his fortress was built on a small hill - most likely sculpted into the utterly flat land by the ancient demons of old - not only gave the defending legions a tactical advantage, but gave their commanders a decent vantage point for making strategic decisions. Unlike Ashme, who rose to his position through sheer strength and spellcasting power, these other three were much weaker, but had sound military minds.

The effects of Malekor's [Domain] were unmistakeable. Tarybdis reflected upon this bitterly as he embedded his spear into the meaty arm of a large brute assaulting him, only for it to keep throwing blows at him with its other arm - seemingly unaffected by any pain whatsoever.

Clicking his mandibles in frustration, Tarybdis twisted his weapon as he dodged yet another wild punch. "Alastor, go for the throat!"

From his side, the demonkin launched himself at the fleshy hulk and sunk both of his claws into the side of its exposed neck. Amazingly, it still had fight left within it. With its functional arm, the large demon grabbed Alastor and threw him onto the ground. He hastily rolled out of the way as its foot came down a second later where his body had been.

The brute took one more unsteady step, before looking at Tarybdis in confusion as its eyes slowly rolled back and it collapsed in a heap. There was no time to celebrate, as another one of Malekor's demons immediately took its place.

During that quick bout, the circle of New Worlders had gotten even smaller. One demon had swiped with all of its might, only to miss the mark and lose its balance. It had been swiftly pulled out of the formation and ripped asunder. Another had stumbled after being cut below the knee. This had similarly spelled its end.

For each demon loyal to the 41 Supreme Beings that Tarybdis saw dead or dying, he cursed the inhabitants of this realm. To his right, one of the last surviving imps had its agility fail it, and was brutally crushed in the hands of the enemy. The Insect Warrior channeled his rage into the arm that held his spear, driving it through the head of his newest opponent.

Unlike many of his kind, Tarybdis respected and cared for the Undercity demons. This attitude was one he had adopted after some time spent assigned as part of Cocytus' personal guard. Being in such close proximity to the personal creation of his patron, Lord Warrior Takemikazuchi, had taught the insectoid that this particular floor guardian respected others if they possessed honor and a warrior's spirit, regardless of their strength.

And so, when Tarybdis had participated in the subjugation of the demon tribes all those years ago, he couldn't help admiring their stubborn resolve. At the time, they were a downtrodden race. As old servants of the Evil Deities, the subterranean demons led by the demon lords were terrifying forces of destruction; by New World standards they were nearly the most powerful race in the world. However, they had been humiliated and defeated by the dragons and driven underground.

Despite this all, the demons had refused to give up, and continued scraping by with their stomachs empty and their pride broken. Even in this humble state, they had fought valiantly against Cocytus even though they were perceptive enough to realize the warrior's insurmountable power. Their surrender had also been honorable, and dignified. For these qualities Tarybdis, like his commander, respected the demons.

At this moment Alastor had collapsed, finally succumbing to his many injuries. Tarybdis bravely stood in front of his friend, parrying and attacking ferociously in order to pull twice his weight and defend the both of them. If there was a single demon he did not want to see dying, it would be this one, and he fought his heart out to try to preserve the increasingly impossible reality in which they both survived.

The mere desire to ascend to Nazarick was not in itself what drew Tarybdis to the demonkin whose life he now defended. Many dreamed of Ascension, but not all of them tempered their ambition with calm logic. Alastor had chosen not to throw himself into adventuring in a quest to obtain soul shards, in order to help contribute to his city and support his surviving family. This was something Tarybdis admired, and actually thought improved his friend's chances of eventually ascending.

As one of what was referred to as a "mercenary summon" in the language of the Supreme Beings, the Insect Warrior was privy to a little inside knowledge when it came to the workings of Nazarick. While the factors taken into consideration when granting a New Worlder ascension had been publicly announced, what most did not know was the priority given.

For example, simple strength was valued very little by the Supreme Beings, since they could theoretically take a level 1 human farm girl and metamorphose her into a level 100 heteromorph if they so desired. Unique and rare talents or traits on the other hand, seemed to be coveted by Nazarick. There were some with connections to Nazarick who, although they had not ascended, had been granted extended youths, all of whom possessed rare abilities. It was very likely in Tarybdis' mind that this meant they were being preserved for future ascension.

Then there was a hidden factor that Tarybdis knew of. This was having an attitude suitable for a servant of the Supreme Beings. Despite being a vague requirement, this was one thing which Tarybdis was confident that Alastor genuinely possessed. His demonic friend was faithful in his duties to his country, mindful of the hierarchy within the kingdom, and pious in his devotion to his patron Supreme Being, the Sorcerer King, and the remaining supreme ones.

This, combined with the fact that Alastor worked with the naturally-spawned elder lich that had been adopted by the Undercity as its resident alchemist, placed the demonkin in a position in Tarybdis' mind where it was far more likely he would attain ascension than the insectoid himself. Knowledge of subterranean reagents and their properties could be considered valuable by the Supreme Beings after all. For this reason, Tarybdis couldn't afford to let him die here and have his potential by so cruelly cut short.

Yet, in the face of this firm resolve was the looming inevitability of the situation. They were on the brink of defeat. Without being able to find time to drag the limp body of Alastor back, Tarybdis was slowly finding himself becoming more exposed as the grouping of Undercity demons fighting for their lives dwindled further.

Just as all seemed lost and Tarybdis' focus began to waver, allowing for attacks to breach his defenses and land hits on his carapace, he felt a presence behind him. Having been separated from all others for a few moments at this point, he assumed he had finally been completely surrounded, and silently despaired. What happened next surprised him.

Marching almost mechanically around him, an undead soldier stoically raised its shield and took the blow that had been meant for Tarybdis. It did not fare well from the hit, as its skeletal arm shattered behind its shield. However, as was the nature of most undead, such a loss did not affect it in the slightest, and it simply swung the sword in its remaining hand, leaving a long slash in the body of the enemy demon.

More and more undead continued to march around Alastor and Tarybdis, engaging the confused enemy without hesitation. Most of the first wave of undead were low-tier summons, and could not stand up to Malekor's legionnaires in a one-on-one battle, but they seemed to arrive in endless waves that steadily pushed the demons back and gave the Undercity survivor's some space to breathe.

Crouching down to tend to his friend, Tarybdis shook Alastor.

"Alastor. Get up. Something has happened," he said gently.

"Ughh…" the half-demon groaned, weakly lifting his head. "What? This is…"

"An army of Nazarick," Tarybdis finished the sentence for his comrade.

"Here?" Alastor's voice was hoarse.

The mid-tier undead had arrived in the meantime. A battalion of Death Knights and other undead of equal caliber wove around the exhausted New World demons with the ease of a river flowing around rocks. In the sky, Skeletal Dragons roared their otherworldly battle calls.

Malekor's legions, who had just begun to push back against the weaker undead, found themselves once more surprised by enemies that had seemingly come out of nowhere. Indeed, the undead army had concealed itself under a thick fog. In the conditions with already poor visibility caused by red dust kicked into the air by the fighting, neither side of demons had noticed its approach.

However, despite the newfound advantage the undead enjoyed, the demons were still a tough enemy. Even Death Knights, which were a walking symbol of invulnerability in the New World, could be whittled down and destroyed through the concentrated efforts of the strongest in Malekor's legions.

Seeing the undead - which Tarybdis had concluded must have been summons of the Sorcerer King himself, or another similar necromancer from Nazarick - take losses was something which ignited a desire to join the front lines once again. However, Alastor was in no condition to continue fighting.

Internally, the insectoid cursed his bad fortune. This was not how things were meant to be! Lesser servants were supposed to protect and defend greater servants, not the other way around! For having his life saved by an army personally summoned by Nazarick, he felt ashamed.

As if in response to this hidden strife, a demon approached Tarybdis. It was the veteran officer, another being born from the gold of the Supreme Beings like him. The demon was carrying a pouch of healing potions with him.

Handing two of the vials to Tarybdis, the demon grunted, "Here. For you and the one on the ground."

Examining the potions, Tarybdis saw that they were red like the potions only given to the most accomplished of adventurers. The flask containing the liquid was made of precious crystal. Such extravagance could only mean…

"Where did you get these potions from?"

"...I was told not to tell you. Use them and get back in the fight now."

The keen-eyed insectoid noticed the demon's eyes flick to the side as it brushed off the question. Looking behind it, Tarybdis beheld a great shape in the distance. A giant, with the same shape of head as his own patron Supreme Being. But it was not to be mistaken as Warrior Takemikazuchi, for the massive gauntlets it wore gave away the identity of the distant silhouette.

Wasting no time, Tarybdis took a small sip from one vial before splashing both health potions on Alastor. It was common knowledge among warriors and adventurers that potions did not need to be ingested in order to fulfill their purpose, and Tarybdis needed his friend on his feet as soon as possible. There was no doubt as to where the potions had come from: the personal stores of a Supreme Being. While other servants would balk at using or even accepting something like this, the pragmatic disciple of Warrior Takemikazuchi had some understanding of the fact that the Supreme Beings themselves tired of this behavior and wished for their underlings to accept their generosity. The appropriate thing to do was to make use of their gifts in a way that would result in better serving their aims.

The health potions' effects were immediate. Within seconds, Alastor's wounds were closing themselves, and he rose to his feet with renewed vigor.

"Look," Tarybdis said, directing his companion's attention to the towering figure he had already identified as one of the 41: Yamaiko.

The mist which had shrouded the undead as they made their initial entry into the battle was starting to disperse, and the two were able to get a clearer view of the Supreme Being's, whose tall stature allowed her to stand out even when surrounded by undead forces.

"That's…" Alastor started to say, before he too identified the giant. He bowed his head in shame, and Tarybdis understood what he was thinking, having had similar thoughts recently. "What good am I as a servant? To have been saved twice by the Supreme Beings. That they have stooped down to tend to the matters of us lowly vassals… it is unthinkable."

"We must atone for our shortcomings through war. Come, Alastor, to the front lines!" Although he agreed with his friend's sentiments, Tarybdis felt it was his place to encourage the demonkin.

There was one small problem: the undead were in a tight formation, though they had parted around the demons. For Alastor and Tarybdis, making their way through the ranks of undead would be a time-consuming endeavor.

"Get on my back."

It was Alastor, speaking with confidence that belied his inexperience. He was extending his wings in such a way that there was an open space for another to mount on.

"Do you have the strength to carry me?"

"...I don't know. But I have to try."

There was no way Tarybdis could refuse in the face of such steeled determination. Gingerly, the insectoid placed all six of his limbs on the demonkin. There was no need to grab onto anything, since all of his appendages had adhesive properties like that of an actual insect.

Alastor began to beat his wings with resolve, slowly increasing the tempo. At first, nothing happened, but after a while the two started gaining altitude with the pace of a snail. With a roar, Alastor pushed himself to the limit, and finally achieved the force needed to accelerate into the air.

From this new vantage point, Tarybdis could see that from the battle, a neatly defined border of conflict had emerged. This sort of emergent organization was due to the fact that the now-defending demons were formidable enough to hold their own against the undead onslaught. For the first time, Tarybdis could clearly see the enemy devil, Malekor himself. He was about to urge Alastor to take them to the front when something on the periphery caught his attention.

What appeared to be a cloud of red dust was rapidly approaching from behind. This could be bad. If it was a hostile power, it was much closer to being able to directly threaten Yamaiko than Malekor's demons.

"Alastor, look over there!"

There was barely any time for Alastor to even process the phenomenon he was seeing before it had already reached the undead rearguard. Inconceivably, the undead began to split, providing a clear opening between the new arrival and Lady Yamaiko.

When the dust cleared, Tarybdis beheld the most spectacular gathering of warriors that he had ever witnessed.

Albedo, the Guardian Overseer; Shalltear Bloodfallen, Nazarick's first line of defense; Cocytus, Ruler of the Frozen Glacier - no less than three beings of mythic quality were now making their way through the undead to where Yamaiko was. And with them… Tarybdis' heart, which maintained the flow of hemolymph in his body, stirred in excitement. It was his patron Supreme Being, the one god he had pledged his body and soul to: Lord Warrior Takemikazuchi.

It wasn't long before the warrior god and his party had reached his fellow Nephilim. Albedo was leading them, and while they had slowed their speed slightly from the sandstorm-inducing one from before, they still closed the distance in a flash. Takemikazuchi seemed to be following along in good spirits, not bothered in the slightest by the blistering speed the guardian overseer was setting as their pace.

For Alastor, maintaining altitude while carrying Tarybdis was an objectively difficult proposition. However, he too was entranced by the arrival of the legendary entities below. From this angle, it was also possible to see the ones immediately surrounding Yamaiko. When he identified them, Alastor nearly fell out of the sky.

Yet another Supreme Being, Herohero, exuded a black presence from Yamaiko's side that seemed to eat into the red of the Demonic Plane. And standing faithfully by their sides were two who Alastor easily identified even though he had never seen them before: Yuri Alpha and Solution Epsilon of the Pleiades Battle Maids - favored servants of the Supreme Beings.

Albedo seemed to be having a conversation with Yamaiko. With the sound of air being displaced by wings filling their ears, neither Alastor nor Tarybdis could hear even a little of what was being said. All they could see was Yamaiko shaking her head as if to deny something, followed by Albedo beginning to tremble violently.

Then, the world exploded.

At least, it had felt like that. Whereas before he had managed to keep his wits about him, Alastor had literally fallen out of the sky when a wave of indiscriminate killing intent crashed into him, blinding all of his senses through its sheer potency.

"Alastor!" Tarybdis shouted in panic.

Miraculously, the winged half-demon managed to catch himself, and the two once more began to gain altitude, albeit rather unsteadily. What they witnessed next was, in the purest and simplest of terms, awesome.

With the synchrony and precision of a symphony orchestra following its conductor, the undead army split in two and began to circle back, leaving a clear path between the Supreme Being with the floor guardians and Malekor's legions. Now that they had lost some altitude, Alastor and Tarybdis could hear Shalltear shouting, "don't be hasty!" In the next moment, Albedo had disappeared. Or rather, she had begun moving so quickly that there had not been a moment to observe the transition between standing and sprinting.

"YOU'RE DELAYING MY DATE!"

It was a primal scream of pure, unadulterated fury. Faced with a single warrior instead of an undead army, the demons of Malekor still flinched and stepped back in uncertainty.

Three of the demons standing on the top of the hill, alongside Malekor at the foot of their fortress, leapt from his side and into the masses of soldiers. It seemed they were spurring on their subordinates, encouraging them to just step forward and put a stop to what seemed like a foolhardy, suicidal charge from a lone maniac.

Unfortunately for the demons who got in Albedo's way, she was hardly suicidal, even if she could have been considered a maniac in this moment. No, she was simply enraged.

The black bardiche which she wielded as her weapon of choice was probably too heavy for a regular person to even lift with all of their strength. And yet, as demons came to confront Albedo, she spun this very weapon in one hand with such speed that it became a blur, slicing through the air like a buzzsaw.

It sliced through flesh and bone with equal ease, bisecting then trisecting one demon, before cutting it into smaller and smaller bits with each high-frequency rotation on its way to the next target. The demons barely had any time to react before they were turned into paste.

Panicking, the legion commanders sent more and more of their soldiers in a desperate attempt to slow what seemed like a veritable force of nature. No, even such a description would fall short of describing Albedo, as she did not even slow down one iota as she eviscerated left, right, and center.

The situation unfolding before their eyes was just too unbelievable, too impossible, for the commanders to form an intelligent response. Dumbly, in an almost mechanical daze, they continued throwing demons at the living blade-storm. Nothing they did seemed to amount to anything but add to the carpet of blood, guts, and broken flesh being left behind in the wake of this terrible monstrosity.

Many demons came to realize that to get in Albedo's way spelled certain doom. Unfortunately, the only way left to run was into the undead. When deciding between the bardiche-wielding terror and the undead they had faced so far, it seemed like Albedo was the more lethal prospect. And so, nearly a fifth of the remaining demons began to flee in the direction of the opposing army.

What they had not counted on was the fact that the low and mid-tier undead they had faced so far did not represent the true extent of the threat that faced them. Emerging from the ranks of skeletons and zombies in a glorious blaze of weapons was Cocytus, fighting his heart out, as he was in the presence of his creator. With an arsenal of chilling effects and other forms of crowd control, the Vermin Lord mowed through droves of demons without receiving a scratch.

By this point, Albedo had nearly reached her target: the pale demon with long, spindly fingers and sagging skin that was apparently the leader of this rabble. The sooner she separated his foolish head from his unworthy shoulders, the sooner she would be able to move on with the Supreme Beings and find her beloved.

Suddenly, a massive, condensed fireball impacted the guardian overseer. This was the first noticeable attack she had received during her entire assault, and it forced her to slow down. Behind the magical attack had been the sort of power that she couldn't afford to simply ignore. It was at least on the level of a 9th tier attack spell.

Looking to the source of the fireball, Albedo spotted a horned humanoid advancing from beside her target. It had another attack prepared, which it proceeded to unleash in her direction.

"Kuh..."

As the guardian with the highest-ranked defense, Albedo was not one to dodge, and so she took the second attack head on. The raw power behind it surprised her once again, causing her to exhale in mild pain. It was clear that this caster had to be dealt with swiftly. Albedo slowed her charge, casually decapitating a few demons that still dared to get near her.

A third spell had just been hurled at Albedo. Would dodging be disgraceful as a proud guardian of Nazarick? That question would remained unanswered.

"[Wall of Stone]!"

Shalltear had caught up with Albedo. In this moment, they were not rivals, but fellow servants of the Nazarick. With the two most frighteningly powerful women among the creations of the Supreme Beings present with their aims aligned, the outcome of the battle was already decided in their minds.

"Shalltear. Can you deal with this magic caster?"

"That one? What easy prey. No subtlety in his motions at all. If he thinks he can beat me with raw power, I'll have him crying on his knees in no time."

"We aren't here to play around, Shalltear. We must catch up with Lord Momonga."

"It's your own fault. Didn't you say you were following Lord Momonga's scent?"

Albedo looked up and sniffed with a dignified demeanor. "I can't help that he left his smell on the Supreme Beings that traveled with him."

With that brief exchange, the two women looked up at their opponents. Shalltear wore a cruel expression, while Albedo's face was hidden under her helmet, with her glowing yellow eyes being the only hint of her day's frustration. Malekor, faced with such an opponent, felt something he hadn't felt in a one-on-one duel in a long time: fear.

* * *

 **Shoutout to all of you readers who leave reviews, and all of the other Overlord authors who update their fanfics. These are the things that inspire me. Also, a lot of you readers are from the Philippines eh? Is Overlord a big thing in your country?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Overlord and its characters.**

* * *

 _He was born nameless, like every other demon. Unlike the others, he had a family. And yet, even though he had a mother and a father, they did not name him, out of fear. A name was a powerful thing, and bestowing such a thing upon him might bring his existence to the attention of the area's ruling devil._

 _Natural-born were viewed as aberrants by those that ruled - those powerful wielders of the World Core's energies. Almost all demons lived in the territory of a devil, a reality that had its inescapable nature constantly reinforced by the oppressiveness of their [Domain]. For the servants of the devils, summoned from the World Core through their power, this aura was invigorating. For the common rabble, randomly spawned through the periodic energy surges of the core, it was condensed tyranny._

 _And for those anomalies - the mistakes that were the natural-born… The [Domain] was a reminder of all they feared. Above all, the fear of discovery._

 _Common spawns rarely grew to be a threat to the devils, and kept their own numbers in check. Those brought forth by the devils themselves had traits and growth rates that were predictable to their masters. They too could be routinely thinned before they outgrew their usefulness and became liabilities. But the natural-born were unpredictable in their potential. This painted targets on their backs from the day of their fleshy birth._

 _So they lived in fear with their families, if those that had sired them decided to keep them at all and endanger themselves in the process._

* * *

"You disgust me. To waste the time of the Supreme Beings with your little insurgency… You are not worth their attention. I should have all of your kind hunted down and exterminated like the vermin you are!"

"I have been hunted before, demoness, and I know your kind. Insurgency? Remember that it was you who brought war to my lands. No, I won't let you intimidate me."

* * *

 _He was frail, with pale skin that cracked in the heat, burnt in the light, and scarred from every tiny piece of sand that rubbed against it. Even his father considered him ugly. With no fur, hair, or anything else to otherwise cover the skin that was an ever-present symbol of his weakness… With long, skinny arms that hung unnaturally low, ending in slender fingers that could barely be considered claws. "We should leave him behind," his father had said._

 _But his mother could not bring herself to do such a thing. It was strange. She could not describe the feeling within her. It was a very undemon-like impulse, telling her to stay with the one she had birthed; to care for it, and tend to its many needs. Her mate had scolded her for harboring such emotions, saying they were foolish. Perhaps he had been right._

 _After three years, by which time he was developed enough to understand his place in the world, and the root of the fear that permeated his life, the hunters came for them. Armed demons, summoned by the devil, tore through the leathered demon-hide that sheltered the family from the merciless sands. 'Where is the natural-born!' they demanded._

 _"He's there! Take him!" his father immediately blurted. Having gotten the answer they needed, the hunters ended the demon. The demoness that was his mother pleaded with them, both for her life and for his own. Moments later, her head was rolling on the ground, never to speak again._

 _His life would have been over that day, if not for one miracle. The skill that he would go on to use to great effect over the next few centuries activated, and he vanished, whisked away to somewhere far from there. It was a fitting skill for a demon too weak to fight: the ability to travel anywhere and everywhere with but a thought._

* * *

"Do you think such juvenile tactics will aid you against me? You are better off teleporting far away. Perhaps then you may extend your miserable existence while I mercifully put aside being your executioner in order to perform my wifely duties."

"You are insane. I will not let you destroy all I worked to build."

* * *

 _For years he lived off of the stolen kills of more powerful demons. Alas, this sort of life could not last. Eventually, he was caught, and his broken body was discarded against the scorching sand; it was too brittle, too unappetizing to even consume._

 _He was found by a young succubus and her brother. They were natural-born, like him, but he could not see a single flaw on either of them. Their kind possessed unlimited potential in some cases, but most were simply deformed. He was an example of the latter, while to him she represented the former. In his heart, he envied every perfect detail about her, but he also felt something else. Something he could not make sense of._

 _She said she felt something for him too. She said she didn't know of a word to describe it, but felt that they should stick together. He agreed, telling himself it was smart. After all, he was weak and she was less so._

 _With their talents combined, they began to steal more than just food. Her greed seemed insatiable, and she always found the rumored locations of others' treasures. Dutifully, he would use his skill to retrieve these for her, secretly hoping she would be satisfied._

 _Then came the day that changed everything. From the old fortress of an ancient devil, he had taken a pair of legendary gauntlets, bypassing the diabolical traps that had claimed the lives of all other would-be looters. "With this, we can finally put an end to the devil!" she had said, eyes glowing intently._

* * *

Malekor closed his eyes, willing himself to appear right in front of the menacing she-demon. Having donned his gauntlets, the "Limit Breakers," there was no way she would survive a blow unscathed. Roaring, he opened his eyes wide as he swung with all his might. To his surprise, only blackness could be found where his target was an instant ago.

"L-lord Herohero?! What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Albedo," a polite-sounding voice said mildly. "I'm sorry to hear about your date with Momonga. Thought I might speed things up for you."

Ignoring the absurd conversation going on right before his face, Malekor attempted to pull back his arm, only to realize he was stuck.

"Huh, what's this? Divine class equipment? Ahh, this brings back memories. It really was fun, I guess."

Not heeding the ooze's self-absorbed monologue, Malekor desperately lashed out with his other fist, only to have his remaining hand stuck in its mass.

"Hoho. Now you'll see why my character - I mean, why _I_ was so feared in PVP."

* * *

 _Her plan worked flawlessly. They ambushed the devil, the lowest ranked member of the council of 17, while he was using his infernal machine to commune with the World Core. He had teleported the two of them right on top of him, and before the devil could react, his face was smashed in by the power of the Limit Breakers._

 _By the time the fortress fell into madness following the sudden disappearance of the devil's [Domain], the two of them were already back in their hideout. Something between them snapped, and she dragged him off somewhere out of her brother's eye-shot._

 _Seeing her body laid bare before him, he couldn't help but envy every one of her flawless features even as he lusted after her. Despite having just slain a devil, he was still weak, and she was still perfect. She represented everything he should have been._

 _And so, before removing the gauntlets, he choked her. He had watched in her eyes as pleasure turned to panic and surprise. Soundlessly, she had pleaded with him, but he did not loosen his grip until she was no more._

 _Immediately he felt stronger. Having given into his envy, something within him had changed and he had become a devil. But as the angry haze cleared from his mind and he beheld the lifeless form of the one he had felt something indescribable for, he felt only regret._

* * *

Malekor watched helplessly as the armored terror approached him with her huge bardiche. With his gauntlets destroyed by the black horror his arms were trapped in, he was probably even weaker than Ashme at that moment.

For a moment, he had a vision of that succubus from his past, her slender figure superimposing itself over that of his executioner. She too, had once had glowing yellow eyes. It was impossible, but in his last moments he truly believed it was her under that armor, returning to pay back her debt to him.

* * *

 _By virtue of becoming a devil, he quickly grew strong. While the cracks in his skin never closed, and the scars never faded, he could finally withstand the heat that the other demons had always thrived in. The memory of his old companion remained with him along with all of his other blemishes._

 _One day, the devil who had given himself the name Malekor and quickly rose to fill the 17th rank once more - largely due to the demons of his predecessor submitting to him immediately - went to visit his old hideout once more. Her body was missing, as was expected in the harshness of the realm. But what was inside surprised him._

 _Her brother still lived. In fact, he was quickly growing strong. As a natural-born, he posed a danger to Malekor, but the new devil felt a sense of responsibility for the youngling, one borne from guilt._

" _Do you have a name?"_

 _The demon simply looked at Malekor and blinked dumbly. It seemed without his sister, he had regressed into a state of mental brokenness._

" _I will call you Ashme. You are under my protection now. Follow."_

 _Blankly, the one known as Ashme followed his devil out from the hideout they had once shared. Malekkor didn't even know if Ashme recognized him. Such was the extent to which the demon's mind had retreated somewhere deep within itself. It would never fully recover._

* * *

Metal flashed, and Malekor's senses were suddenly assaulted by a peculiar feeling of weightlessness. His vision spun, and he briefly caught a glimpse of his own headless body still standing before he tasted hot sand.

The head of the natural-born who had become a devil and climbed to the 14th rank bounced and rolled against the red sand, before bumping against another body.

"I'm sorry," Malekor tried to say, but without lungs, the words were soundless. The last thing he saw before light left his eyes forever was the bloodied and lifeless face of Ashme.

* * *

Momonga and Bukubukuchagama had not spoken since they had split off from the others. A certain awkwardness hung in the air, no doubt caused by the latter's earlier outburst against the guild leader. While it had been justified, it was rare for her to scold others with the same level of intensity that Peroroncino received. Momonga on the other hand had been guilt-tripped rather effectively. While he gathered the courage to apologize for his failure to act, he chatted with Herjal, the elder lich who had once been a member of the Zuranon Order.

Ultimately, the former human cultist was quite tiresome to talk to. His demeanor matched that of the most devout NPC, which was something the overlord rather wanted to get away from. Eventually, he was dismissed from the overlord's presence so that a private conversation might be possible. Momonga snuck a glance at Bukubukuchagama, trying to determine if she was safe to talk to.

In his many years as the Sorcerer King, Momonga had become well practiced at deciphering the emotions of the myriad heteromorphic beings he ruled over. However, amorphous types such as Bukubukuchagama were admittedly his weak point.

It didn't help that the slime-type person he was closest to was Herohero. That guild member was just about as imperturbable as a frozen lake; nothing thrown at him would cause so much as a ripple. Indeed, since arriving Herohero was now perhaps the most consistent entity in the known world. The anger the ooze had displayed when hearing about Peroroncino's crimes was probably the biggest emotional peak Momonga had ever observed in him, and even that had quickly faded. Herohero was nothing if not always reserved, friendly, and shrouded in an aura of mild fatigue.

Casting aside his doubt, Momonga knew that if he just focused within himself, he would be able to read the emotions of his guildmate. He just needed to focus! He could do this! Yes!

' _Nope, I have no clue what she's thinking._ '

"Chagama?" he reached out hesitantly.

Something that sounded like an exhale burst out from the pink slime. "Hahhh, thank you for talking to me! I was so worried I really hurt big brother Momonga's feelings!"

"Ah… Um. I'm sorry." Caught off guard, Momonga fumbled for the right words before finally blurting out an apology.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. It's because of the way you are that a guild like ours could stay together."

"I… I don't think I understand."

"Just look at the personalities you've brought together. Ulbert, Tabula, _Pero_." Bukubukuchagama sighed. "I guess I'm a lot to handle for some people too." Momonga was about to protest but the slime cut him off. "Without someone calm and …accommodating… like you, we would never have stuck together."

"But… We didn't exactly, did we?" Momonga said dejectedly. "Even now, so few of you are even in the New World. Sometimes, I really think I'm the problem."

This gave Bukubukuchagama pause. "Momonga," she began carefully. "There isn't much to do in the higher plane. It's just a construct made by Tabula's weird settings that brought us here. We don't go there because we have something better to do than spend time with you… with Nazarick. Some of us just find it to be calming; a place to sort out all the baggage we carried with us from Earth."

"Touch Me…" Momonga said softly, thinking of his old friend.

"Not just him, but all of us. A lot can happen in a few years, and while you were busy conquering this world, we were living our shitty lives in Japan. I…"

"Did something happen to you, Chagama?"

"It doesn't matter. The point is, things happened to all of us, and finding closure is a lot easier when you don't have servants looking up to you around every corner."

That was something the overlord could relate to. So many times he had found himself nearly overcome by the mental fatigue brought on by his desire to maintain the air of a proper ruler of Nazarick in front of the NPCs. However, there was still one detail bothering him.

"I guess I can understand that, but why are so many people there now? If things are the way you say they are, the number of active guild members should grow with time, no?"

"Oh~ you know. It was a rainier season, people get depressed~!" Bukubukuchagama exclaimed, her moment of seriousness shattered by her usual airiness.

' _It was? I really don't get to go outside enough,_ ' Momonga thought regretfully. "Well, if that's it, then I guess I'll try to stop worrying so much. Thanks Chagama."

"Anytime, big bro!"

' _I can't shake the feeling that something seems off here. Oh well… It's a good thing she isn't mad at me anymore, I don't think my stomach would be able to handle it if she were._ '

Then, for the second time since crossing the portal, Momonga detected something through his connection with the Corpse Eyeballs. It was a large, organized group of demons traveling in what seemed like an armed escort of someone or something important.

"I think we've got trouble, Chagama."

"Well then! If they won't get out of our way, shall we show them that nothing stands between Ainz Ooal Gown and its target?"

Putting aside the fact that today's target was in fact a member of Ainz Ooal Gown, Momonga still got a rush of pride from hearing his companion declare the name of their guild so proudly. Part of him knew she was exaggerating like an actor in order to cheer him up, but it was effective nonetheless.

"Yes," he said, feeling complete ownership in that moment over the dark, commanding voice that he sometimes felt at odds with. "Let's engrave the legend of Ainz Ooal Gown into the hearts of all those in the Demonic Plane."

* * *

In the heart of the largest, most ancient demonic fortress, a truly terrifying collection of devils had gathered. These were the ranked devils of the Council of 17. Of course, the loss of one among their number meant that their alliance now numbered only 16. And of those 16, only 13 were present.

The rank 1 devil, a legendary being that had attained the rank of [Archdevil] was not pleased. Tensions already ran high enough during such gatherings, and such tardiness was barely within the limits of toleration.

"Where is Malekor?!" he bellowed, making the other devils flinch. Despite the fact that all of them were close competitors when it came to ownership of the World Core, this did not always correspond with their strength in a direct confrontation. There was no question in any of their minds that if they got on the wrong side of a fight with Kaustus, the archdevil, they would almost certainly lose. This was one of the reasons council meeting were such rare and risky occurences.

"Well?! Do any of you have any news on his whereabouts? His territory is the nearest to mine, excluding Elkanan's. And with that... ability of his… There can be no excuse for this!" Embers flew out of Kaustus' crimson maw as his wrath boiled over.

"I-I'm sorry Lord Kaustus, I have had no contact with Malekor," one devil bravely said. The others were quick to mutter similar denials.

"Grrr…" Kaustus fumed. "And what of Ilea? As the weakest of you, she should know better than to test my patience."

Suddenly, an ordinary looking demon trooper burst into room. "Lord Kaustus! Something has happened!"

"Well, don't just stand there. Report!"

"Yes! Our scouts have spotted Lady Ilea's convoy, but it appears to have been beset by an army of undead!"

At this announcement, the room fell into disarray as the assembled devils simultaneously voiced their shock at such a thing, trying to form theories with their neighbors that explained the situation.

"Silence!" Kaustus yelled, stomping on the ground, causing small flames to flare out in all directions. Addressing the demon trooper, he said, "Are you sure they were undead?"

"The scouts were absolutely convinced, my lord."

"Then, this is troublesome," Kaustus mused. "Undead have not been encountered since ancient times. There has not been a powerful necromancer among the devils since before any of our times. This cannot be a coincidence. We must assume that whatever was behind the murder of Elkanan has revived the lost art."

"I agree," the 2nd rank devil spoke up. "Only a devil of significant power could attain the level of mastery needed to summon what would amount to an 'army' of undead."

"We cannot afford to take this newcomer lightly," another said. "Have you observed its use of the World Core? Based on the energy fluctuations, it's almost as if it is summoning minions with abandon! But despite this, its hold is not weakening."

"This must explain it," Kaustus reasoned. "There's no way any devil could summon so many minions while maintaining such a fraction of the World Core that challenges us. Even I would be incapable of such a feat. The only explanation is that these fluctuations are caused by it using the Core to fuel its archaic necromancy."

"Agreed," the 2nd rank concurred once more. "I had observed the same thing, which under normal circumstances would indicate a continuous stream of summoned underlings, but without the corresponding drop in power over the World Core… it only makes sense if we consider that this new devil is practicing a forgotten art."

The devil who had brought up the topic of the newcomer's World Core usage seemed doubtful. "And what if we are wrong? What if the murder of Elkanan and the undead encountered by Ilea are separate occurrences?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Kaustus snorted, spewing black smoke. "We shouldn't waste our time entertaining impossible notions. It's more important that we consider what's right before us. To outright remove Elkanan is a bold act, and it defies the peace we have maintained for so long. We must focus our attention on evaluating and eliminating this threat, not debating far-fetched ideas."

Many demons, notably including the majority of the highest ranked devils, nodded in agreement. It wasn't for nothing that Kaustus had maintained his dominance for so long, and had surpassed them all to become an archdevil. In a crisis like this, his decisiveness would see balance restored.

* * *

 **There we go, a bit of a different sort of chapter this time. I hope you like it. Hello to all the new readers! It seems like I'm reaching a review/favorite/follow count where people are more inclined to give the story a try, and I sincerely thank all of you who contributed to this.**

 **If you're curious about my writing routine, I will tell you now. I try to write at least 500 words a day, though in practice it usually ends up being more. Once I have completed a chapter (my chapters are between 3500 and 4500 words) I release it! At the start of every chapter I have a goal in my head about what I want to accomplish with it. Reviews encourage me to write more on a given day.**

 **Coming up in 24 hours is a short intermission. Keep your eyes out!**


	12. Intermission and Chapter 12

**I do not own Overlord and its characters. If you have already read the intermission, please scroll past it (or read it again, up to you).**

* * *

 **Intermission**

The fortress city of Carne had a small, but wealthy population. Because of the unusually high number of people with personal connections to Nazarick who had decided to make Carne their home, it was sometimes known as the "City of Heroes." As a result of the city's location with the beautiful backdrop of the Great Forest of Tob, buying a house there was something only the elite could afford.

Of course, there were also those families that remained from the time when Carne was still a meager village. They were not necessarily as wealthy as their neighbors, but still led pleasant lives.

Then there were those citizens who were both elite, and had the old Carne Village as part of their legacy. Nemu Emmot was probably the most well known of this class of resident.

The younger sister of the Goblin General was something of a wonderful mystery to all who beheld her. She possessed divine beauty, and had ever since she had matured into a woman. What was surprising to others was how well-preserved this beauty now was. Since she had turned 30, it seemed like she had been frozen in time, and even her closest neighbors could not spot a single sign of further aging.

It was rumored that she had won the favor of someone in Nazarick. After all, the legendary adventurer Momon had supposedly been granted an extended youth, so it wasn't unheard of. However, Momon had not been seen by anyone apart from his closest friends for quite a few years.

However, there were more interesting cases that perhaps supported the theory that Nemu had been gifted with agelessness by someone powerful. One such friend of Momon, Pluton Ainzach, never seemed to decline in energy, despite recently celebrating his 70th birthday. The celebrated guildmaster who had played an instrumental part in realizing the Sorcerer King's vision of a "true" adventurer's guild had himself retired in Carne.

Enri, the Goblin General herself also displayed remarkable health and beauty like Nemu, but tiny signs of aging could be found in her if one looked close enough. It was nothing like the true suspension in time that was her younger sister. Now in Enri's case it could be easily speculated that it was her ascended husband Nfirea that was responsible for her abundant youthfulness. If one followed this train of thought logically, it would make sense that Nemu perhaps had an older, more powerful being of Nazarick backing her.

The mystery surrounding her had led others to start calling her "witch." This was not an insult in any way, but an honest admission that there was something about the woman that normal people would not be able to understand.

And they were not wrong about this. Currently, Nemu was in her private room, meditating in front of a hovering, translucent orb. It was an item gifted to her by the Sorcerer King Momonga, or Ainz as she liked to call him - always remembering well the name he had shared with her the day he had saved her life. The purpose of the item was to help her focus the once-latent, now-manifested talent she had been born with: [Seer's Sight].

Nemu did not know why it had taken until adulthood for her talent to become active, nor did she particularly care. What was more important for her was that she used it to serve and repay her generous savior, Lord Ainz.

So even on such a beautiful day, full of color and pastoral bliss waiting just a few minutes out from the city, she stayed inside and concentrated. The ability to see strands of possible futures was a great responsibility, and she was no longer a little girl free to do whatever she pleased.

It seemed fate was to reward such a hard-working attitude. Nemu's eyes shot open but she was not seeing the room in front of her. No, she had finally received another vision. In fact, this vision was special among all of her previous ones; it required that she take action herself.

There was no time to waste. If what she had seen was to come to pass, she would need to leave immediately to see an old friend. According to the information she had gleaned, the one she needed to find was currently visiting, and would be found in the forest. ' _The Supreme Beings truly hold the strands of fate in their hands,_ ' Nemu reflected, admiring how all the pieces seemed to come together to further their grand designs.

"Come with me," she said upon exiting her home, to the redcap goblin who served as her bodyguard. Such an order was unnecessary, since it typically followed her whenever she ventured outside, but to fulfill the conditions of her vision, she specifically needed it.

The hike through the forest passed in pleasant silence. Nemu thoroughly enjoyed the soothing feeling of the light wind against her hair and the sunbeams filtering through the trees. After about an hour, she found the one she was looking for, nestled against a tree. The creature was holding a Death Knight like a pillow as it snoozed.

"Hamsuke?" Nemu said gently, not wishing to startle her friend. There was no response. She made eye contact with the captive Death Knight, silently attempting to communicate with it. Seeming to get the message, the Death Knight prodded the large beast, and Hamsuke woke up with a little shake.

"Mm? Death Knight? What is it? Oh, Nemu! It is good to see you, that it is!"

Smiling, Nemu went up to embrace her old friend. Hamsuke's fur had interesting properties. While it was hard when defending from attacks such as sword strikes, it was otherwise soft and satisfying to touch.

Cupping her hands together, Nemu whispered something in Hamsuke's ear. If someone close to her like Enri were to see her now, they would no doubt be reminded by such behavior of the adorable little girl she had been before growing into the otherworldly beauty she was now.

"A vision you say? If it's you, then things must be as you say."

"Can you do that for me then, Hamsuke? I promise, this is truly what I believe the will of the Supreme Beings to be, and I will take responsibility for both of us if I'm wrong."

"I am happy to be rid of it, that I am."

"Thank you Hamsuke."

Giving the beast one last hug, Nemu stepped down and crouched in front of the redcap, so that she could look it in the eye.

"You must take this to Lord Ainz. Step through the Great Portal, and follow the trail of corpses. Do not fail me."

"I swear by the General, it will be done Lady Nemu."

* * *

 **Hello and welcome to part 2 of Ascension!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

In a gloomy hall lit by hellfire torches, two individuals walked in silence. These were the half-demon, Alastor, and the Insect Warrior, Tarybdis - sent to investigate the fortress of the slain devil, Malekor. For the moment, the two of them were too lost in awe over the spectacular victory the floor guardians and Supreme Beings of Nazarick had won to even speak.

The devil's fortress was dark on the inside, in contrast to the ever-present redness of the lands surrounding it. Its ceilings were high, supported by jagged pillars of varying sizes. In general, it looked less like something that had been designed with a plan in mind, and more like the organic remains of something ancient and powerful. The curved arches above resembled blackened ribs more than anything else.

Alastor and Tarybdis had tried in earnest to make it to the front lines in time to aid in the battle, but in the end they were unable to make themselves useful. Cocytus alone could have handled the entirety of the enemy army, and when Warrior Takemikazuchi himself decided to enter the fray… What followed had certainly been inspiring, but also far too short-lived to give the lower vassals an opportunity to prove themselves.

Following the battle, if it could be qualified as one, Yuri Alpha had gathered the surviving demons from the Undercity. She told them that the Supreme Beings were pleased with their determination, and that they were free to stay within the protection of the undead army. However, after having such words from the supreme ones passed down, none of the demons could stand to do nothing. Thus, they had been assigned to secure Malekor's fortress.

This was how the two companions found themselves exploring the confusing, twisting halls and chambers of the fortress. So far, they had encountered no resistance within, though Alastor's keen nose had on multiple occasions picked up what smelled suspiciously like fresh blood. Incidentally, Albedo had remarked with her usual serene expression that she would be taking a small walk through the fortress after the Supreme Beings had announced their intention to stay with the rescued demons for the time being.

The fortress was laden with a depressing aura that would cause any normal person to fall into a solemn silence. However, Alastor and Tarybdis were not speaking for an entirely different reason. In fact, they were utterly unimpressed with their surroundings, having seen greater displays of architecture even in the undercity. Tarybdis had once even been in Nazarick itself.

No, they were quiet out of respect for the Supreme Beings. At that moment, Alastor felt as if he would burst if he didn't begin praising their feats immediately, and was sure that his friend felt the same way. The only thing holding him back was the thought that doing so like an unrestrained child might be irreverent. Therefore, he was calming himself until he would be able to voice his thoughts in a collected fashion.

"So…" Alastor began tentatively, having barely reached a point where he believed he wouldn't bring shame to the 41 with his words and emotions. "Lady Albedo's strength was really on another level, wasn't it?"

Tarybdis exhaled, and the demonkin understood this to be a sign of relief. The insectoid had undoubtedly been going through a similar internal struggle, and was happy to have an opportunity to share his own burning thoughts.

"It's as you say. Even I could not make out her weapon. All I saw was a blur."

Hellfire torches blazed around the two as if to protest their complete disregard for the sanctity of the fortress. Heedless of this, they continued happily conversing. It was as if a great weight had been taken off their shoulders. Anyone who knew the feeling of really wanting to talk about something only to find out their friend wanted the same thing would attest to the relieving nature of this.

"You know, when I felt Albedo's rage, I thought I was going to die right there and then," Alastor confided.

Tarybdis made a sound that was his species' version of chuckling. "I know. If it weren't for the properties of my limbs, I would have let go of you and fallen to my death."

"And did you see the way she fought that devil?"

"Of course. I don't know if even the words 'impenetrable defense' would describe it. No matter how much he teleported around her, he couldn't land a single hit."

"And then, and then... did you see Lord Herohero join in?!"

Obviously Tarybdis had seen what had happened just like Alastor had. However, now that the conversation was flowing, the artificial calmness the demonkin had pooled was beginning to dissipate, and the childish wonder from before - which he had worried would upset the Supreme Beings watching over them from the higher plane - was resurfacing.

"We must not take such a thing so lightly," Tarybdis gently reprimanded his friend. "We may be the first ever to witness Lord Herohero in combat."

"Yes, yes. You're right. My apologies, I let myself get too excited."

Alastor had dropped the volume of his voice to a low whisper. The two had just emerged into what looked like a large central hall, and the spacious chamber eerily echoed the words spoken. Not that they were perturbed by this in the slightest; for some reason they felt at ease being so unwary since Albedo had gone in ahead of the Undercity demons.

"That's understandable. I would have never predicted that Lord Herohero would be so fast. Though it's hard comparing beings so far above us, I would put him in the same league as Lord Cocytus in terms of physical speed."

"That's amazing!" Alastor exclaimed. His excitement was like that of an innocent child. He was happy to sing praises in the name of any glorious inhabitant of Nazarick. "Still, just how powerful does one have to be in order to attain such speed as an elder black ooze?!"

Tarybdis' voice fell to a conspiratorial whisper. "I've heard that out of all the Supreme Beings, Lord Herohero is the most dedicated to the pursuit of further power."

"Amazing…" Alastor's eyes glistened with awe.

"In fact, during my time in Nazarick, I gathered that most of the creations of the Great Tomb consider him to be among the most hard-working of the 41. That is how dedicated to his craft the Lord Herohero is."

"His… craft?"

Alastor's voice was barely audible at this point. He understood that the insider's information Tarybdis possessed was valuable, and that it was only due to the insectoid's kindness that an unworthy one such as himself would hear it. On Tarybdis' part, it spoke to his respect of the half-demon that he trusted Alastor enough to share these things on certain occasions.

"Decadence." The word was spoken with the utmost seriousness and dignity. "I have heard Lord Herohero being referred to as the 'Lord of Decadence.' Day and night, he indulges himself in luxury so rich it would kill a mortal. Feeding a hunger that surpasses that of entire nations… Entering great slumbers deeper than the darkest abysses in Azerlisia… His blackness: always growing, always consuming - enough to corrupt a god with ease."

"To think I let my giddiness get the best of me and spoke so lightly of such a mythic being. I am truly ashamed…" Alastor hung his head.

"It's fine. I understand how you feel." Tarybdis' voice gained an undertone of anticipation as he said, "Getting to see Lord Cocytus and Lord Warrior Takemikazuchi practically defeat an army on their own… I am struggling to keep my composure."

"If it's you, then you must be truly excited," Alastor said, recognizing his friend's well-known calmness.

Just then, the two companions reached a set of twisting stairs spiraling downwards. Across from them was another hall that looked similar to the ones they had been traveling through. When faced with such a crossroads, the decision was an obvious one. In a demonic location, downwards was the best direction to go if one sought to maximize their chances of finding something of value.

"You would think that after fighting with Lord Cocytus for many years this would not have so much of an effect on me. But there was something different today. I know that Lord Cocytus trains in almost all of his spare time from my shift as part of his personal guard, but what we witnessed today looked to be the result of more than just a slight increase in skill."

"I didn't really notice… It's all so far above my comprehension, it might as well be infinite for me," Alastor admitted. Though his old memory of Cocytus was still extremely fresh in his mind, he could honestly say that he couldn't tell that the most recent performance from the Vermin Lord had been more impressive in the same way that Tarybdis apparently could.

"And as for my lord and god, Warrior Takemikazuchi… I fear that if I attempt to speak, my words will fall short of his divine supremacy."

"I understand." Alastor and Tarybdis made eye contact, and a moment of understanding passed between them. "We both saw what happened. Let's leave it at that then."

It was only proper that they discussed all of the Supreme Beings and their creations in turn, all the way to the Pleiades Battle Maids, in order to show each the respect they were due. However, at this moment the two came upon an ornate door at the bottom of their descent. Since this situation looked like it demanded slightly more attention, they came to a silent understanding that they would continue their discussion at a later time.

A jagged handle protruded from the door like a bone. Alastor reached out a clawed hand and gave it an experimental tug. To his surprise, the door surrendered easily.

"Strange. Based on the markings on this door, it seems to lead somewhere more important than the rest of this fortress. You'd think it would have at least a lock."

"Be on your guard," Tarybdis instructed. "There may be defense mechanisms lying in wait."

Gingerly, Alastor pushed on the door, testing to see if it would swing the other way. It did, and so he put a little more weight behind his push. As if responding to the force of his touch, the decorated door left his hand and opened all the way on its own.

Inside was a chamber full of arcane inscriptions and occult devices. As well as two demonic guards.

Immediately, Tarybdis had his spear out. Alastor bared his teeth, growling menacingly. The demons, instead of attacking, both fell to their knees in submission.

"You're… surrendering?" Alastor was confused. So far, the inhabitants of the demonic plane had been quick to start a fight, so this kind of behavior was new.

"Yes," one of the demons said. "With this sanctum's seals broken, and Malekor's [Domain] shattered, we are masterless. Tell your devil that we will obey."

"Interesting," Tarybdis said, taking the initiative in this unusual turn of events. "What is the purpose of this 'sanctum' you guard?"

The demon looked confused. "But, surely you were sent to secure the sanctum? We all know that this is the most important thing in one devil's conquest over another."

"We do not serve the likes of the devils of this realm, but Supreme Beings who surpass even gods. You will remember this well if you wish to survive," Tarybdis said sternly. "Now, tell me the purpose of the sanctum."

"I do not understand what you mean, but I will do as you say." The demon was well-spoken and polite, an indication that it was not just a regular, run-of-the-mill guard, but one that had a more important duty.

Standing under the watchful eye and poised spear of Tarybdis, the demon gestured to the center of the room. "The sanctum houses the Infernal Machine that is the core of the fortress. It is here that the devils who have occupied the fortress since it grew into being have communed with the World Core in order to expand their control of the realm and summon minions."

"I see." There were many things Tarybdis did not understand, but he was committing the demon's words to memory, so that he could report to the representatives of the Supreme Beings later. "You say this fortress 'grew into being.' Does this mean it was not built?"

"Your master must be a strange one, not to create you with such basic knowledge. No, no, I do not wish to earn your wrath, the one you serve must be powerful to have destroyed Malekor, please forgive my statement."

"Continue," Tarybdis demanded menacingly, having raised his spear at the slight to the Supreme Beings."

"It is well known that the demonic fortresses are connected to the Infernal Machines themselves. Over a very long time, an Infernal Machine will take root and naturally spawn a growing structure around itself. The most ancient of these are the fortresses inhabited by the most powerful devils."

"And just how many demonic fortresses are present in this land?"

"I do not know, but there can't be many more than twenty. No one has ever been able to destroy an Infernal Machine, so most of them remain unrooted, passing from lesser devil to lesser devil as they are found."

"This is the Infernal Machine here?" Alastor asked, having stepped into the center of the sanctum. He was pointing at a pulsating relic, dark with corruption. It looked like a large heart, and spectral veins of power spidered out from it and into the floor and ceiling from its place upon a stone pedestal.

Alastor looked suspiciously at the device, his eyes widening in recognition at something. "I have to speak to you alone," he told Tarybdis.

"Stay here," the Insect Warrior commanded the two demonic guards. Once outside the sanctum, in front of the great door, he turned to face his comrade. "Well, what is it?"

"The Infernal Machine, it's a residue of a sealed being."

"It's what now?"

Alastor sighed, and began to explain. "I've used something like it, though less potent, as an alchemical ingredient. When the Evil Deities were sealed away, parts of their essence left outside the seal, such as blood from wounds or trails of corruption, crystallized into solid objects. These objects are always coated in essence that is useful for draughts of heaviness and many other transmutation potions."

Tarybdis nodded, following along decently enough. Alchemy. It was the art and science of turning one material into another. Its more subtle uses included enchanting materials with new properties. In this way, alchemical potions could be made by turning formerly inert liquid into liquid laden with enhancements. This was an altogether different art than pharmacy, which relied on the innate properties of the ingredients that made up its products.

From what Tarybdis knew, alchemy had been a lost art in the New World since before the time of the Evil Deities. It was only due to an old, natural-born Elder Lich wandering into the Undercity and promptly becoming adopted as one of its artisans that it was being practiced once more. It was also due to this scarcity that Tarybdis considered Alastor's apprenticeship to be a potentially desirable trait in the eyes of the Supreme Beings. Naturally, the knowledge of the Evil Deities and their seals was something else that the old, undead alchemist possessed which made it easy for it to be accepted into one of the Sorcerer Kingdom's cities.

"I think I understand. So? Why are you telling me this?"

"It means that there may be a sealed being in this realm, and I believe such knowledge would be valuable to the Supreme Beings,' Alastor said. "After all, the search for the remaining unfound Evil Deities is one of the most prominent ongoing quests in the adventurer's guilds. The 41 seem to have plans for them."

"You go too far, Alastor. Even if as a non-adventurer you keep up with such news, it is blasphemous to assume the intentions of the Supreme Beings."

"I'm sorry, it just seemed obvious to me. As some of the most powerful beings of the old times, it seems to me like Nazarick intends to ascend them into its ranks."

"Don't be presumptuous. Strength is hardly something the Great Tomb has a short supply of."

"Yes. I realize I was wrong to assume the intentions of the Supreme Beings."

"No need to apologize to me. Save that for your prayers. I do agree with you that this information could be useful. I advise you collect your evidence and gather your thoughts so that you will be able to report to Lady Yuri Alpha in an effective manner."

"Yes."

As always, Alastor reflected on how fortunate he was to have had Tarybdis' calm guidance for most of his life.

* * *

The demon known only as Pyrus stood rigidly near a wall, wishing he could melt into it. As the guard of an inner room in the ancient fortress that had once belonged to the devil Elkanan, he had never really felt threatened in his years of service. But now, his master was the terrifying monster known as Ulbert Alain Odle, who had incinerated Elkanan where he stood. The incomprehensible devil who now commanded the fortress was now in the room, flanked by two of his favored subordinates.

On his right was Demiurge, who was - as much as Pyrus fervently tried to deny it - a devil himself whose presence overshadowed the memory of Elkanan, and yet submitted to Ulbert Alain Odle. And on the supreme devil's left… Pyrus shuddered.

The demon lord Iabel. She was as cruel as she was beautiful. For the past couple hours, she had been tracking down the old demons within the legion that had been summoned by Elkanan. She had humiliated them all, and tortured them to the point where they gladly volunteered to be part of a suicidal battalion gathering to assault the other devils of the realm. Such was their torment that choosing the fastest route to the grave seemed like the best decision to make.

So far, many of the interior servants and guards, like Pyrus, had escaped Iabel's notice. This was how he found himself standing no more than ten meters away from her, guarding the very room the three great evils were meeting in.

Currently, Ulbert Alain Odle and Demiurge were talking among themselves, alternately gesturing to a map they had laid out on a central table. Iabel seemed to be only half-following the conversation, and occasionally looked around the room restlessly. Pyrus could only shrink into the wall and try to look inconspicuous. If her gaze fell upon him, and she recognized him as a summon of Elkanan…

What sort of thoughts occupied the mind of such a terrible monster? Whatever they were, Pyrus were certain that they were as incomprehensible as they were cruel.

* * *

' _Ahh, Lord Demiurge is sooo cool!_ '

Iabel was already over the moon at having been invited by her creator to this important meeting. The one who would be her superior, Demiurge, also seemed to have accepted her. He appeared pleased with the way she had handled the demons of Elkanan that had clutched onto their former positions of power like babies attached to a mother's teat. However, she just could not get over how amazing he was.

' _The way he stands in the presence of Lord Ulbert Alain Odle… The way he can speak to and understand the master on his level of understanding. Hahhh, I wish I was more like him. To be complimented like that by our lord creator._ '

Without the intelligence to follow the deep considerations the other two were making in regards to the plan of conquest they were crafting, Iabel satisfied herself by remaining vigilant, so that an intruder would not have an opportunity to interrupt the important thoughts of her more intelligent masters before being torn asunder by her many blades and claws.

Iabel thought of herself as a sword. She didn't know if she had come up with this analogy on her own, or if she had somehow been created with such an impression in mind. In any case, she prided herself as a versatile and effective tool to be wielded against the enemies of those she served. She was sharp and unforgiving to those in her path, but balanced and yielding to those who grasped her handle. However, Demiurge seemed to be many steps beyond being a simple tool. Lord Ulbert seemed to treat him with respect, and took all he said into consideration. It was truly something worthy of admiration.

"If you would entertain one more question of mine," Demiurge was now saying, as he pushed up his glasses. It was a smart gesture, and one that suited him, in Iabel's opinion. "How much consideration should we give to potential threats from beyond the mapped territory? As I recall, during my conquest with Lord Momonga, it was the outer territories that contained the most significant threats, generally speaking."

"Don't be concerned," Ulbert waved his wicked claws. "The World Core is the biggest font of power in this realm, and it has been so for millennia from what I've learned. I can sense the influence of others, and the number of significant contenders matches the intelligence we have on the other devils and the fortresses they control."

"Of course, my lord. Your reasoning is impeccable as expected."

"You did remind me of something though," Ulbert continued, not acknowledging his subordinate's compliment. "We wouldn't want outsiders to stumble upon the fortresses we leave behind and claim the powers within. Therefore, make sure you destroy the Infernal Machines after defeating the devils."

There was a strangled yelp to the side of the room. Ulbert's visible eye narrowed. "...what was that."

"It appears the guard of this room made an outburst of some sort," Iabel answered, having kept the entire room under close surveillance. "Would you like me to deal with it?"

"It's fine for now. We're nearly finished, and you need to hear this."

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Do you have any more questions, Demiurge?"

"I have none, Lord Ulbert. The strategy you have set forth is both efficient and effective. As expected of the Supreme Being who created me."

"Mmm… remember, your input was very valuable as well."

"Thank you for saying that, my lord. However, I believe you had already made these considerations and merely sought to give me an opportunity to come to the same conclusions."

"Yeah, right... That might be so…"

"Please permit me to ask one last time, my lord. Are you sure you do not wish to join your legion from the start?"

Ulbert sighed. "Yes, Demiurge. I've made myself clear on this matter. The information I have on the other devils includes nothing about the forces they command. It seems my predecessor never came into conflict with them, due to some kind of pact. Furthermore, I disposed of him before I really knew how powerful he was, but I can assume he was one of the weakest in this alliance. However, since more than a handful of my competitors are considered the strongest in this realm, and control similar amounts of the World Core as me, we must assume that they have capabilities to summon demons comparable to my own."

"That may be true…"

"I trust you should be able to handle the weakest devil, if he is anything like the one I defeated," Ulbert said, indicating a marking on the map. "By the time you get around to the stronger ones, my preparations should be complete and I shall join you then. I'm thinking… yes, no less than 200,000 mid-tier summons should be the absolute minimum to take on my new competition."

Another sound escaped the demon guarding the room, and this time Demiurge looked in its direction, glaring in a way that made his eyes glint briefly through his spectacles.

"What a curious fellow… I don't think I would summon something that would make random noises like that…" Turning back to Demiurge, Ulbert said, "We'll keep in contact through [Message]. Notify me if something unexpected happens, or when you successfully eliminate a devil and destroy its Infernal Machine."

"Yes, my lord."

Seemingly satisfied, Ulbert straightened and walked gracefully out of the room, throwing an appraising glance at the guard as he left.

"Iabel," Demiurge addressed the new demon lord under his command.

"Y-yes, Lord Demiurge?"

"The only reason I am willing to leave Lord Ulbert behind is because I trust in your abilities to act as his guardian. Do not let me down."

"Your trust in me is not misplaced! I will not fail!"

"Don't be mistaken. It's not you I trust, it's our creator. You must be capable because he made you exactly as he intended. With that in mind, carry out your duties with diligence."

"Yes, Lord Demiurge!"

' _I will be just like you one day. I'll make you proud._ '

* * *

 **Hi everyone, PrometheusTheXelNaga here, back with the second half of this humble fanfiction. I will do my best to satisfy those who enjoyed part 1 while I grind my fingers to the bone, writing down the gospels of Nazarick. I hope no one missed me too much during my break.**


End file.
